Inevitable
by AkiRoss
Summary: Era un día grandioso. No había pensado en Adrien, no había pensado en Luka. Los chicos de mi vida. Bueno, me faltaba uno: no había pensado en Chat. Uh lo mencioné. Listo, ahora me acompañaría la siguiente hora. No entendía por qué carajos tenía cada vez más seguido su presencia en mi mente. El destino estaba empecinado, era inevitable. #Ladynoir, con una pisquita de #Adrinette
1. Prólogo

**Miraculous Ladybug** y **sus personajes** no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, haganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Nota del capítulo.** Estuve investigando y no di con la fecha exacta del cumpleaños de Marinette. En lo que vi de la serie y su cumpleaños, pude apreciar que es en una época de calor, por lo que lo situé en la primavera-verano Europeo, precisamente, en junio. Si es en otra fecha, pido disculpas. Si tienen la fecha correcta, por favor informenme.

Editado y actualizado 26/05/2020. ¡No me aguanté! Había muchas cosas que...¡no me gustaban y no iba a dejarlas así! ;P

* * *

Me encantaba caminar por las calles de Paris cuando comenzaba a sentirse el calor de las estaciones estivales. La brisa tibia golpeando mi rostro, trayendo en ella los aromas de los brotes primaverales y las flores empezando a desperezarse, esos simples y pequeños hechos que siempre hemos dado por supuestos para esos meses, en mí significaban mucho más.

En mí provocaban alegría, calma, traían recuerdos desde la infancia, esos recuerdos chiquitos pero tan sabrosos, cargados de sensaciones y caricias más que de imágenes, que me llenaban el alma de disfrute. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que la vida ofrece para hacerte sentir que te encuentras viviéndola y no simplemente pasando el tiempo.

Y realmente estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo. Hoy, lo necesitaba más que nunca. El final de semestre de mi tercer año de la carrera de Diseños de Modas me estaba volviendo histérica con las exigencias.

Sumado a mi empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda de trajes a medida de Mademoiselle Bellanger, trabajo al que logré ingresar gracias al primer premio que obtuve en la competencia universitaria de moda del año anterior; y a mis obligaciones como la súper heroína de Paris…. bueno, la verdad que el combo era un atentado contra la poca cordura que aún quedara en mi ser.

Pero no me quejaba. ¡Para nada! Lo prefería así.

Las primeras luces del alumbrado público se iban encendiendo una a una tras mi paso, como si desplegaran ante mí una improvisada pero hermosa coreografía de bienvenida. Adoraba cuando se daba esa inusual coincidencia que era…prácticamente cada día que volvía de regreso desde la universidad.

Me aseguraba que así se sucediera. Corría para llegar a tiempo con el inicio del cronómetro de encendido. Era otro de mis pequeños _placeres_.

Así que cada cosilla que lograra distraerme y brindarme paz eran bienvenidas.

Y este, por lejos, estaba siendo un grandioso día.

Aunque, al observar detenidamente mi entorno, creo que no sólo para mí. La gente se veía feliz caminando por la calle, conduciendo sus autos. ¿Será el calor? ¿O le echamos la culpa a la primavera?

Considerando en dónde vivía, Paris, la capital del amor, creo que aquí aplicaba más la primavera, la estación de los florecimientos, los nuevos inicios, el romance. Así, bien cliché de romántica empedernida.

Bueno, la verdad, era imposible no percatarse de ello.

Había parejitas por doquier sentadas en el suelo, en las bancas, o simplemente caminando. Pero las que más llamaban la atención era las "nuevas", las más apasionadas, que no tenían vergüenza o simplemente se olvidaban de que alguien pudiera observarlas, al demostrarse su cariño. Cariño…llamémoslo así, suena mejor. Había besos, abrazos y arrumacos por doquier, y más a la hora del atardecer en la que me encontraba deambulando.

El amor estaba en el aire. Y en París, el romance parecía multiplicarse por mil.

Adoraba ver a las personas enamoradas. ¡Sí! ¡De verdad lo estaba diciendo! Para la ultra romántica que me consideraba, la capital del amor era magnífica.

Lástima que en ese punto, la cosa se me complicaba. Y demasiado. Me recordaban lo imbécil que fui siempre en ese tema y …mejor no llegar ahí si quería seguir de buen humor.

Así que, en cierta manera, agradecía estar hasta la coronilla de ocupaciones, aún a costa de perderme en el camino. Porque de esa forma no me quedaba tiempo ni energías para pensar en mi patética vida amorosa, en mis fracasos románticos, en lo que pudo ser y no lo permití, en lo que dejé ir, en… ellos.

Sí, hay un ellos, sólo para mí, "los chicos de mi vida": Adrien, Luka y ese estúpido, arrogante, egocéntrico y sexi gato negro que…_Momento, ¿acaso había dicho "sexi"?_

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de entre mis labios. El día había sido grandioso, estaba siendo espectacular y terminaría mejor. No permitiría que sus recuerdos me lo arruinaran.

Así que sacudí la cabeza para arrojarlos fuera de mis pensamientos y dibujé en mis labios la más sincera sonrisa, levantando el mentón. El día terminaría más que genial y sin ellos.

El aroma a los jazmines recién florecidos del parque que me encontraba atravesando, inundó mi ser. Hermosas flores. El último akuma que derrotamos junto a Chat Noir se hacía llamar Miss Jazmín y su maléfico poder era… provocar alergias. ¿En serio? Pobre chica, pero me resultaba deplorable su poder, aunque en cierta medida me enternecía.

¡Las cosas a las que estaba llegando Hawk Moth!

Para mí fue divertido pero no para Chat. Resultó alérgico a los pólenes de ciertas flores, sobre todo a las flores de jazmín. ¿Se lo pueden imaginar? Se pasó todo el combate con los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida.

Me hablaba con voz gangosa, esnifando cada dos palabras, y tuve que contener mis carcajadas en más de una oportunidad para no resultar ofensiva. ¡Se veía tan lindo con esa mirada pesada de niño enfermo! Me provocaba a apapacharlo mientras le daba su té con jengibre y miel.

Y creo que él llegó a leer eso en mi mirada, porque reclamó mis atenciones de "enfermera" ni bien solucionamos el akuma.

Juro que me dejó helada con esa provocación enmascarada detrás de uno de sus chistes. Y no por lo subido de tono.

Ya hacía un tiempo que el gatito no realizaba ninguna clase de avance conmigo. No se daban más sus insinuaciones, sus rosas rojas, los besos en la mano. Para él me había vuelto una chica más, presente en su vida, importante, pero…invisible.

Bueno, tanto insistí en que no iba a conseguir nada conmigo que al final lo entendió ¿no?

_¡Yey! ¡Bien por mí! Sí, claro…_

Ese día pude sentí y tener por unos instantes al Chat de antes, a "mí Chat". Y eso me abrumó. No por el hecho de que él se comportara como antaño, sino por caer en la cuenta de cuanto lo disfruté y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Pero bueno, en fin, las cosas se daban así entre nosotros ahora y era lo mejor ¿no? Para él, para mí, para todos. Así nos concentrábamos en ser la clase de héroes que se esperaba de nosotros. No más rechazos, no más discusiones, bien precisos y profesionales.

Pero no podía evitar que esa clase de distanciamiento me molestara, aunque no me diera del todo cuenta. Hasta Miss Jazmín, claro.

Se sentía como que me picara el corazón.

No me malentiendan, seguíamos siendo compañeros incondicionales. Es más, en las batallas estábamos más coordinados que nunca, con un nivel de profesionalismo inigualable. Nos entendíamos con sólo una mirada y actuábamos en consecuencia. Y si cometíamos errores, nos adaptábamos de inmediato saliendo victoriosos, siempre.

Pero nada más. No más coqueteos, no más charlas post batallas, ni siquiera chistes insinuantes. Nada. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban distantes.

Y, cuando caí en la cuenta de ello, cuando realmente tomé conciencia de esa realidad, no podía dejar de sentir que había sido culpa mía. Porque su cambio comenzó años atrás, a finales de la preparatoria, cuando él prácticamente desnudó su corazón ante mí, presionándome con sus súplicas, con sus advertencias de que esta sería la última vez que se declararía. Lo tomaba o lo dejaba.

¿Y que hice yo? En vez de hablarlo, de ponerme en su lugar de enamorado invisible, ¡y vaya que conocía ese territorio!, lo rechacé. Pero no fue un simple rechazo, fue tan duro, tan vil…que hasta me odié a mí misma cuando terminé de pronunciar las palabras.

¡Es que ese día me encontraba dolida! Adrien estaba más cerca de Kagami que de mí, los había visto besarse esa tarde, y yo me sentía desgarrada por dentro, me sentía nada, con mi alma hecha girones. Me detestaba sólo por el hecho de que nunca me animé a confesarme y ella sí. ¡Y la estaba eligiendo a ella! ¡Esa debía ser yo! ¡YO!

Y justo apareció Chat, cayó en el momento en que la furia, la impotencia, los celos me dominaban. Y lo hizo insistiendo, ofreciéndome su amor de la forma más romántica y empalagosa que podría haber pedido, porque así me gustaba que se dieran las declaraciones. Y yo enojada, confundida, perdida me… me desquité con él.

Porque odiaba que me amara cuando yo no, porque odiaba que me ofreciera tan fácilmente lo que Adrien no me daba. Porque odiaba que fuera él quien me viera así de esa forma cuando debería haber sido Adrien.

Pero lo peor era que detestaba que Chat no fuera Adrien.

Sí, fui cruel. Y después de eso, todo cambió. La había cagado con mi fiel compañero. No era necesario herirlo tanto. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Un error, otro error más a la lista. No entendía bien porque, ni siquiera quería analizarlo para determinar las razones, pero este se sentía como el error más caro de todos.

Tal vez era por eso, por mi culpa o su distancia, que tenía cada vez más seguido su presencia en mi mente. Y cuando eso sucedía, no podía evitar pensar en sus ojos, esos verdes ojos posados en mí y atravesándome, acariciándome mientras esa sonrisa tan sensual, tan suya, ladina pero a la vez sincera, se delineaba entre sus labios. Y cuando la imagen completa se terminaba de moldear, cuando su rostro se formaba claro ante mí, un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.

_¿Qué me estaba pasando? _

La vibración del teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón pinchó la burbuja de mis pensamientos. Fue muy oportuno, sobre todo considerando hacia donde se habían comenzado a dirigir y que me acababan de arruinar el día.

—¡Hola amiga! — Era Alya y por fortuna. Ella siempre lograba levantarme el ánimo, o reventármelo, dependiendo de cómo venía la cosa. — ¿Cómo estás?—

—Espléndida, como siempre. – Reímos. — Uf… hoy el día fue intenso y estuve toooodo el tiempo pensando en ti. Y me dije, ¿por qué no llamo a mi amiga de alma? Ella habla conmigo todo el tiempo yo jamás lo hago. ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? — Sí, era mi inigualable con su tan inconfundible estilo de reproche. — ¡Hace desde el lunes que no hablamos! ¡El lunes nena!—

Cierto, era cierto. La tenía abandonada.

Me encogí de hombros ante sus gritos, esbozando una sonrisa de perdón, aunque no pudiera verme hacerlo. Pero creo que el acting le daría la tonalidad adecuada a mi voz.

—Sí, lo sé… ¿perdón? Es que sabes…estoy a mil con la entrega de mi trabajo…Y sabes cómo se ponen los profesores a los finales de semestre—.

Era verdad, pero no del todo.

En la última semana habíamos decidido con Chat que patrullaríamos todas las noches, hubiera akuma o no, para estar listos cuando apareciera uno nuevo. Los ataques ya no eran tan aleatorios, se estaban dando al atardecer o entrada la noche, cuando las personas estaban más vulnerables. Quizás esa era la razón del nuevo patrón.

Pero lo peor era que se estaban volviendo más violentos. Los derrotábamos rápido, pero eran feroces, había que reconocerlo. Hawk Moth se estaba desesperando. Intuíamos que quería cansarnos o desestabilizarnos, hacernos cometer un error grave para poder akumatizarnos y así obtener fácilmente nuestros miraculous.

Así que teníamos que estar listos. Nervios de acero. Debíamos ser rápidos y eficaces. No podíamos permitirnos que nos akumatizaran, y menos brindarle información de debilidades al _papillón_.

– ¡Perdoooon!— Le dije casi juntando mis manos al frente en un ademán de súplica.

— Ay nena…no debería perdonarte, pero sabes que me puedes. ¡Hasta voz de cachorro herido pones! — Una risita suavizó su tono — En fin. Te llamaba yo, ¡porque si no te llamo no me llamassss! – Recordó con tono acérrimo, arrastrando la "s" al final. — Tenemos unos temitas mi niña.—

—Ilumíname – Sonreí.

— Primero, en tres semanitas, más o menos, es tu cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas eso al menos? Este año no puedo prepararte una sorpresa.—

—Alya, no te preocupes. No es…—

— ¡Chst! No era eso para lo que te llamaba. Era para decirte que estoy organizando con Nino una juntada con todos nuestros compañeros de la preparatoria. Juntada y tu cumpleaños, unimos ambos eventos ¿¡No es genial!? ¿Qué te parece?—

— ¡Espectacular! ¡Me encanta! Menos mal que estas ocupada, sino ¿Cómo se te ocurrirían estas ideas?—

—Porque soy genial nena – Reímos a carcajadas ahora.

Me la imaginaba con su típica expresión, ojos a media asta, una ceja elevada y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

– Bueno, estoy contactando a las chicas. ¿Aún te ves con Juleka y Rose?—

— Sip, despreocúpate que yo les aviso.—

—¿Y a Chloe y Sabrina? —

—Bueno, a Chloe la veo por la tienda. No muy seguido, pero puedo encontrarla. Déjamela a mí. Le digo que le avise a Sabrina.—

—Ok. De la mayoría de chicos se está encargando Nino. Con eso de ser DJ y las fiestas los ve seguido. Estos hombres…—

—Listo. ¿Lugar y hora?—

—Sugiero que sea el día de tu cumpleaños, en la torre Eiffel cerca de las siete de la tarde. ¿Te parece? Y de ahí decidimos todos juntos hacia donde llevamos la fiesta.—

—Ese día cae, déjame ver…Es viernes…—

—¡Por eso! ¡Dha! Diversión toda la noche nena.— Reimos.

—Excelente. Me encanta la idea. Me va a venir bien.—

—Me alegra oír eso, nena. Últimamente estás demasiado ocupada. Sino supiera en todo lo que andas, diría que tienes una doble vida… —Mierda. — Dime que no la tienes… ¿la tienes?—

—¡Alya! — Reí nerviosa —Que dices cada cosas…¡mira lo que se te ocurre!—

—No me hagas caso…— Carcajeó conmigo. —Sabes que no puedo evitarlo.— Carraspeó —Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro. Me quedan… a ver… Juleka, Rose y…— Se detuvo.

—Sí, son mías…— Le seguía

—¡Luka! — Me interrumpió bruscamente, como si esa fuera la única forma de poderme soltar su nombre.— Mari, a él lo tengo en mi lista y no sé si… — Suspiró.

Sí que no me esperaba que lo mencionara. Me dejó helada por unos segundos.

Había historia con Luka, una cuyo final todavía estaba fresco.

Cuando dejé de llorar por Adrien, él estaba ahí, siempre lo estuvo. Había terminado ya de cursar la preparatoria en ese momento, pero nos veíamos seguido por la banda. Me encantaba su proyecto con los chicos. Les ayudaba en lo que podía.

Con él me sentía bien. Tranquila. No me invadían los nervios y no me volvía una loca tartamuda a su alrededor. Con él podía ser auténtica, porque leía a través de mí, entendía cada emoción, cada idea que pasaba por mis pensamientos con sólo una mirada.

Nunca dije que no a esa historia, pero tampoco que sí. Estaba enamorada de Adrien en ese en esos tiempos, aunque nunca me había resultado indiferente. Pero él supo esperar, supo amarme aun cuando no podía considerarlo de otra forma que no fuera mi amigo. Supo amarme lo suficiente como para decírmelo y dejarme ir.

Hasta que Kagami entró a la vida de Adrien y él dejó que se quedara en ella. Y ahí me dije ¿Por qué no? En ese momento comenzó nuestra historia de amor, una dulce, tranquila, llena de primeras veces en todo. Sí, en todo.

—Mira, sino quieres… yo sé que es demasiado reciento lo tuyo con él. Los chicos no le van a decir si se lo pedimos…—

Estuvimos juntos por dos años, más o menos. Hasta que cortamos hará poco más de seis meses. Todo lo que vivimos fue muy bueno, no puedo quejarme en nada. Pero no estaba funcionando, no para mí.

Alya y las chicas nos veían casados. ¡Qué exageradas! Primero se asombraron de que pasara de Adrien y luego me veían junto a él toda mi vida. Estas mujeres…

Pero cortamos. ¿La razón? Muchas. Bueno, no tantas. ¿Una? Sí, una. Yo. Ya no sentía lo mismo.

— ¿Marinette? — Reclamó Alya, devolviéndome al presente.

—Eh...perdona Alya. — Suspiré — Todavía me hace... algo hablar de él. —

—Bueno, no lo invitamos.— Acotó rápidamente.

—Espera. No es necesario precipitarnos… aún tenemos tiempo para decidirlo, ¿no? Déjame pensarlo. Después de que hable con Juleka te lo confirmo. ¿Te parece?

—Bueno, nena. Lo que te haga sentir mejor.— Suspiró— Pasemos lista. Tenemos a Juleka, Rose, Chloe y Nino tiene a… ¿Sigues viendo a Ivan?—

—Sí. Le aviso. —

—Listo. Queda Natanhiel y… ¡mierda! ¿Por qué no me sale la foto? ¿Cambió el teléfono otra vez? — Gruño tras sus palabras. — ¡Adrien cambió su número y no me avisó! ¡No me avisó a MI! —

—¿Cómo dices…? — Ese nombre también me provocaba algo.

—Despreocúpate, le estoy escribiendo a Nino… dame un momento, de este me encargo yo. Va a ver. ¡Va a ver! — Se escuchaba que refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras escribía, podía imaginármela con esos ojos chispeantes, torciendo la boca. — Se ha vuelto difícil el rubio, ¿no?—

—Bueno, tiene otras obligaciones. Muchas obligaciones…Siempre las tuvo. —

—Sí, obligaciones y muuuuchos intereses. Debe ser por eso que cambia tanto sus números. — Se echó a reír, carraspeando luego de unos segundos, acomodando su voz con incomodidad. — Perdona amiga, me fui al carajo. Sé que no te es indiferente el rubio después de todo. Pero no es secreto…—

—¡Alya! Es pasado. — Dejé salir el aire por mi nariz ruidosamente, como chistándola. —Sería bueno verlo nuevamente y conversar… saber algo de su vida ¿no? – Sonreí. — Bueno, como con todos…¿no?—

Y mis mejillas se colorearon.

— Bueno, entonces quedamos en que… — Se escuchó que alguien le hablaba desde el otro lado, interrumpiéndola – Espera un segundo Marinette. ¿Qué dices…? — Murmullos—Disculpa amiga. El deber llama y tengo que cortar. En un rato la seguimos. ¿Te parece? Besote — Y colgó.

No me dio ni tiempo a saludarla. Quedé con el móvil en mi mano mirando la pantalla y sonriendo.

— Como digas Alya.— Era un sol.

Estaba cursando su cuarto año de periodismo y había logrado conseguir una beca paga en CNN Francia, cubriendo Paris. Hacía de todo. Algunas cosas no le gustaban mucho, las de las noticias rosas o del espectáculo, pero tomaba todo lo que le pedían. Experiencia, siempre decía.

Y tenía razón. Alya, mi mejor amiga. No se podía pedir una mejor. Sonreí.

Guardé el móvil nuevamente en mi bolsillo, y reanudé mi marcha tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible la parejita que se encontraba por demás enroscada a mi derecha, perdidos entre sus besos.

_¡Yá! ¡Búsquense una habitación, por dios!_

Luka y Adrien.

Adrien y Luka.

La mención de esos dos nombres logró pinchar la burbujita de bienestar que me había construido con mis pequeños placeres. El día, finalmente, no terminaría bien.

_Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!_

Aún tengo presente el sabor amargo que me dejó el momento en el que le pedí a Luka un tiempo. Un tiempo sin fecha límite. Él lo entendió todo antes de que si quiera lo mencionara. Sí, él me leía bien, demasiado bien.

Algo dentro de mí se contraía cada vez que recordaba la sonrisa calma que me brindó esa tarde mientras me oía hablar. Su azul mirada se volvió opaca pero comprensiva mientras sus palabras calaban profundo sellando mi pedido.

_"Te demoraste mucho en decirlo…"_ Me dijo.

Lo estaba esperando. Ya lo sabía.

En ese instante me aborrecí a mí misma. Con él era todo genial, era querida, la pasaba bien en todo sentido, hasta en la cama considerando mi nula experiencia. Aprendí mucho de mí y de mi cuerpo con Luka. Y era excitante, no terriblemente apasionado, pero sí, como decirlo, _caliente._

¿Por qué no me quedé con él? Hubiera sido todo tan fácil…

Sí, fácil…hasta que me descubrí pensando en otro mientras lo hacíamos. En otro no, en Adrien. ¿Eso me convertía en una mala persona? No, era una fantasía, _"Totalmente saludable en una relación duradera",_ todavía la escucho a Alya explicándomelo una y otra vez.

El problema fue cuando reparé que en realidad no era Adrien, era Chat, y que las veces en que me lo imaginaba realmente disfrutaba, realmente se volvía sexo intenso, hasta diría que por momentos salvaje. Y lo peor fue cuando advertí que si no lo hacía así, con ese gato estúpido en mi mente, no quería hacerlo.

Eso ya no entraba más en la categoría de fantasía. Eso era una señal.

_¿Chat? ¿En serio Marinette? ¿Él?_

Sí, él. Le busqué la explicación. Claro que no podía recurrir a Alya en este punto. Me daba miedo que relacionara algo con Ladybug. Esa mujer realmente estaba muy afilada en ese tema. Ella siempre insistía en que Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían que ser pareja, que trabajarían mejor juntos si después de una batalla podían darse un buen revolcón en vez de histeriquear coqueteando o discutiendo.

¡Qué ideas!

En más de una oportunidad consideré que quizás cambié Adrien por Chat en mis fantasías porque se me antojaba que había un parecido físico considerable entre ambos. Mi loca mente se confundía. O tal vez fue el principio de escases, como Chat ya no me perseguía ahora lo quería. _¿Tan cliché? ¿En serio Marinette? _

¿O habrá sido porque el gatito se había vuelto un espécimen masculino tan exquisito digno de las mejores fantasías?

Bueno, la última opción no me pertenecía en exclusividad. Más de una vez Alya y las chicas lo notaron y ni que hablar de sus admiradoras. ¡Tenía club de fans! Era de no creer.

Esas chinitas iban tras él todo el tiempo cada vez que aparecía un akuma. Detestaba eso. Se ponían en peligro sólo para verlo y teníamos que trabajar el doble, derrotando al akumatizado y cuidándolas de que no les sucediera nada.

Y en sima, ¿se le ofrecían? ¿En serio? ¡Dios!

En fin. El por qué exacto no lo descubrí nunca. En cierta medida, me daba miedo averiguarlo, así que me quedaba la consecuencia. Mis sentimientos por Luka habían cambiado y no se lo merecía. No merecía una relación en la que él brindara todo y yo simplemente estuviera ahí para no enfrentar todo ese nuevo torbellino de sentimientos que me abrumaban.

Así que lo terminamos. En realidad, lo terminé y de la mejor forma que pude. Quedamos como amigos. Realmente Luka era extraordinario.

Otro error más a mi lista.

Casi no lo veo ahora, sólo cuando lo cruzo de casualidad. Ya no colaboro con la banda, a veces Juleka me pide consejo en algunas cosas y me comenta sobre él cuando le pregunto, pero nada más. Creo que es mejor así, para ambos. Otro de _mis chicos _lejos.

Mi teléfono emitió un agudo sonido. Había entrado un mensaje. Era Alya.

**"¡No lo vas a creer!"**

**"El primero que me confirmó fue Adrien."**

¿Hizo todo tan rápido? Que mujer. No se queda quieta ni un segundo. ¡Y la velocidad con la que escribe!

Otro zumbido.

**"Amiga, ahí va su contacto. Me pidió que te lo pasara."**

**"Y que te dijera que a este no lo cambia más"**

Y le siguieron un emoticon del grito y dos corazones. Sonreí.

Era terrible. Sonreí antes de guardar nuevamente el móvil en mi bolsillo.

Recordar a Adrien ya no me hacía daño como antaño. Ahora sólo traía ese sabor agridulce de una bellísima cuasi amistad, que nunca llegó a nada más porque sólo yo sabía que podía ser otra cosa. Tal vez fue mejor así, creo que nunca hubiéramos funcionado.

Cuando terminamos la preparatoria casi no lo vi más, lo crucé muy pocas veces, en alguna juntada con los compañeros a la que pudiera asistir. Era un chico muy ocupado y no teníamos actividades en común fuera de la escuela, así que no había razón para vernos.

En realidad, nunca tuvimos nada en común. Éramos de dos mundos muy diferentes. Recuerdo el helado de menta y fresa de André, _"A veces los opuestos funcionan muy bien"_. En esta combinación se equivocó.

Él fue a estudiar finanzas a una universidad privada y colaboraba en la empresa de su padre en su tiempo libre, según lo que contaba Nino. Trabajó un tiempo más de modelo para su firma y luego sé que lo fue dejando porque había menos gráficas con su rostro por Paris.

Me había comentado en una oportunidad que modelar no le molestaba pero que no era lo que más le apasionaba. Creo que ahora se dedicaba a cazar musas para su padre. Y no me equivoco al afirmar que las cazaba para él también. Hubo muchas historias de romances fugaces en los últimos dos años. Todos con modelos y de las mejores. Bueno, se ve que cuando cortó con Kagami no perdió el tiempo.

No me lo hacía de ese tipo de chicos, pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestra época de experimentación ¿no? No voy a juzgarlo. Menos yo. ¡Bien por él!

Lo que sea, ya no estaba en mi realidad.

Y así estaban las cosas en mi vida, un tanto ajetreada y toda mezclada. Y "mis chicos", que sólo venían a mí para complicarme un poquito más mi alocada cabeza.

En cambio mi vida como Ladybug era la mejor parte. Me encantaba ser ella. La adrenalina, la seguridad, resolver esos problemas, ayudar a las personas. Mis habilidades habían evolucionado muchísimo. El Maestro Fu insistía en que mi entrenamiento estaba próximo a acabar.

Pero no sólo yo había evolucionado. Las habilidades de Chat también. Como equipo éramos imparables. Casi no cometíamos errores y, si sucedían, los superábamos al instante. Nos entendíamos con solo mirarnos. Estábamos a un nivel de conexión y, podría decirse, profesionalidad que no imaginé que podríamos alcanzar alguna vez.

¿Me oyes Alya? No hacía falta un revolcón al fin y al cabo.

Con Chat funcionábamos mejor que nunca en la batalla. Y no entendía por qué no era suficiente, sentía que algo faltaba. Siempre quise esto, la coordinación, la profesionalidad. ¿Y ahora? Sí, sí, soy realmente un cliché.

Él estaba diferente. No me refiero en su relación hacia mí, me refiero en todo él. Seguía siendo un tipo divertido, relajado, seguro y encantador, tierno por momentos. Pero a la vez había algo más… más maduro.

Antes te caía bien o te relajaba. Ahora se había tornado más misterioso… más seductor. El gatito había crecido. Aunque todavía conservaba ese súper poder de enfurecerme con una sola palabra, o hacerme reír con sus chistes tontos cambiándome el humor.

Bueno, eso último era nuevo. Antes detestaba esas bromas, los chistes de gatos, ahora no tanto, ya no. Eran excelentes para cortar la tensión, relajarme.

Siempre fue importante en mi vida, era mi compañero, mi pareja de combate y mi amigo, un gran amigo. Lo quería, aunque no se lo admitiera. Pero el último año se había convertido en vital. No concebía esto de superhéroes sin él a mi lado.

Y sí, se sentía diferente entre nosotros. Él había crecido. Y yo había cambiado. Yo con respecto a él. Y, la verdad, cuando lograba esta clase de auto sinceramiento, me aterraba. ¿Acaso…?

Una explosión a lo lejos me sobresaltó. Me encogí de hombros como un acto reflejo de protección. Grité. Yo y todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle. Las que estaban dentro de los locales o sus casas, salieron de inmediato para tratar de averiguar que sucedía.

_"¡¿Qué mierda?!"_

* * *

Reviews? Siiii? Reviews por favor, me ayudan mucho y me encantan.


	2. Needles

**Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie **Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, haganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Needles**

* * *

Giré rápidamente para observar en la dirección de la que había percibido el sonido. No podía ver nada. Corrí hacia el medio de la calle, esquivando los autos que se habían detenido y la gente que comenzaba a salir de los mismos. Allí pude percatarme de que hacia el final de la calle, a unas cuatro cuadras, había algo. Humo, polvo y alguien que se movía rápido. Había destellos.

_"¡Un akumatizado!"_ No podía ser otra cosa.

Tenía que transformarme.

Rápidamente corrí hacia el lugar más alejado. Encontré un callejón bastante estrecho y me metí en el. Corrí hasta detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Dejé mis carpetas y bolso de clases en el suelo, mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera viendo. Justo antes de decir las palabras, escuché un ruido por arriba. Alcé mi mirada, era Chat cruzando rápidamente por los techos.

Se me había adelantado. Sonreí.

– Tikki, ¡dame motas! —

Tomé mis cosas, ya como Ladybug, y me elevé al primer techo. Escondí todo detrás de una chimenea y me dispuse a seguirlo. Ya me llevaba bastante ventaja.

Dos, tres techos. Y más. Me encantaba esto.

Otra nueva explosión. _"¡Mierda!"_ Se venía con todo este akumatizado y todavía no sabía que es lo que estaba explotando.

Debía apurarme. El villano estaba yendo en dirección al arco. A esas horas del atardecer estaba atestado de autos y transeúntes, y todavía no sabía cuan peligroso era.

Alcancé a visualizar a Chat, de pie al lado de una chimenea, una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo el bastón de combate sobre su hombro. Estaba concentrado, observando al enemigo. Últimamente se otorgaba más tiempo para aprender de su contrincante antes de atacar.

La verdad, celebré ese cambio. Su personalidad era distinta, más calma, más precavida, tal vez porque ya no era un adolescente.

¡No, para nada! Ni siquiera su cuerpo. Era más alto y estilizado, pero con una musculatura marcada, terriblemente marcada. Un corte en V masculino al extremo desde las espaldas a las estrechas caderas. Estaba bueno por donde se lo mirara.

_"¿En serio Marinette?"_

Hasta su traje era diferente. No lucía más el cascabel. El gato ya no quería ser oído cuando iba de caza. En su lugar, el cuello del traje tenía una apertura que llegaba hasta debajo de la unión de las clavículas. Se me antojaba… ¡nada!

Bueno yo también tenía cambios en mi traje. Ya dejemos de hablar sólo de chicos. Había tornado a un estilo uniforme Star Treek, con los hombros oscuros y luego todo el resto el clásico rojo con alunares negros. Me divertía esta innovación, me daba un aire más nerd, como lo llamó Alya en su Lady—blog.

Mi cabello ya no era tan corto, y eso se percibía en las coletas. En la transformación quedaban dos coletas, pero más largas, que estaban recogidas por sendos lazos cuyos extremos colgaban hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Me gustaba así, como flameaban al andar por los techos.

Aterricé detrás, a unos cuantos metros de él.

—¿Que tenemos hoy? — Me anuncié antes de quedar a su lado.

Él ni se inmutó, siguió observando al akumatizado.

—Needles, se autoproclamó con ese nombre. Como siempre, quiere nuestros miraculous. —

—¿Agujas en inglés?—

—Así es, Ladybug. – Sí, a secas. Ya no era "su" lady.

—Causa explosiones, ¿alcanzaste a ver con qué? —

—Arroja lo que parecen ser …agujas, grandes agujas. No explotan. Lo que pudiste apreciar desde la distancia fueron dos derrumbes. Pero se oyeron como explosiones porque hacen estallar el concreto. Nada grave. No había gente. Creo que quería llamar nuestra atención. —

—Agujas… – Quedé pensando. – Vamos. Tengo una idea de donde puede estar el akuma. Espero no equivocarme. —

Lo miré. Me miró y sonrió al tiempo que asentía. Y salimos, lado a lado, como en cada ocasión. En dos saltos estábamos frente a Needles.

—¡Needles! —Le grité para atraer su atención hacia nosotros.

El villano, una mujer calculo que de unos treinta, con un traje que parecía un vestido de princesa, totalmente plateado, ceñido en la parte superior y terminando en una enorme falda que rozaba el piso; giró inmediatamente para vernos.

— ¡Oh sí! Laydubag y Chat Noir, mis superhéroes favoritos. Estaba esperándolos. Tardaron. Comencé a pensar que no iban a venir a mi fiesta. ¡Buuu! —

—Ya estamos aquí. Deja de quejarte. — Agregó Chat con sorna.

— Ok. Entonces ¿mis regalos? ¿Dónde están?—

Extendió su mano dibujando una sonrisa algo macabra en ese rostro demasiado blanco para considerarlo saludable.

— ¡Ohhhh! No tienen regalos. Es de mala educación asistir a una fiesta sin regalos, minino — Sus ojos brillaron en ese momento —Bueno, no hay problema, pensemos en algo… —

Llevó el dedo índice a su boca, dándose pequeños golpes sobre los labios.

– A ver, ¿Qué pueden tener que sirva como presentes? A ver… ¡sus miraculous! DENMELOS – Ordenó.

Nos preparamos para recibir el ataque. Sabíamos lo que venía. El último tiempo siempre era lo mismo.

– Bien. Tenía que intentarlo. — Un segundo después cambió su tranquila y macabra expresión a furia total.

A sus palabras le siguieron una lluvia de agujas del tamaño de una jabalina.

Saltamos con Chat, para esquivarlas, uno a cada lado. Quedamos separados.

—¡DENME SUS MIRACULOUS SI QUIEREN QUE ME DETENGA! –

Siguió disparándonos agujas, un brazo a cada uno, persiguiendo nuestros rápidos movimientos. Y lo hacía bien. Cada lanza plateada que arrojaba quedaba clavada en el suelo, auto, postes, lo que alcanzara.

Una lanza cayó muy cerca de mi pie y los escombros que levantó al enterrarse violentamente en el asfalto, me hicieron trastabillar. Caí pero en un ágil movimiento estaba nuevamente escapando del ataque.

Ese tropezar me obligó a cambiar el rumbo de mi huida. No advertí que me dirigía hacia un grupo de autos que quedaron atascados en el tráfico detenido por los derrumbes. Dentro había gente. Aterricé justo delante de ellos. Y ahí venía una lluvia de lanzas plateadas siguiéndome.

_"¡Oh, no!"_. No podría correrme, impactaría en las personas. Rápidamente visualicé un utilitario vacío. Extendí mi yoyo y lo tomé para ponerlo en frente nuestro como un escudo. Allí impactaron las flechas, casi atravesándolo, para caer luego hacia el costado.

—¡Ladybug! — Ese era Chat.

En dos saltos abatió a Needles golpeándola por sorpresa con la barra.

—¡AHHHH! ¡MALDITO GATO! — Respondió la villana y concentró todo su ataque en él.

_"Bien gatito"_ Me otorgó el tiempo necesario para sacar a la gente atrapada.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Salgan! Vayan por detrás de los autos, muévanse agachados hasta que la saquemos de aquí. —

Dos, tres, cinco… todos se fueron. Chat seguía luchando frente a frente. Formando un escudo al girar su barra. Needles lo estaba atacando duro, él debía retroceder si quería lograr esquivar efectivamente las lanzas.

Rápido tenía que encontrar donde se alojaba el akuma. Sospechaba que la persona akumatizada era alguien relacionada con el mundo de la costura, por su nombre. El vestido me lo confirmó. Inicialmente me imaginé que portaría un delantal de costurera. Estaba segura de que allí estaría el akuma. Pero no había delantal.

_"Vamos, piensa, piensa"_. Needles, vestido de princesa. No es de princesa, ¡es de novia! Para esos trabajos no se usas delantal. Observa. Las agujas las saca desde sus brazos. _"Rápido"_ Desde las muñecas, ¡salen desde las muñecas!

Listo… ¡el alfiletero! Un alfiletero de muñeca debía ser. Observa, observa, vamos. Allí estaba, pude encontrarlo.

Reaccioné rápido. En un salto me acerqué por detrás y le tomé la muñeca derecha enredándola en un ágil movimiento con mi yoyo.

—¿QUE HACES? – alcanzó a gritarme antes de que con un tirón seco intentara acercarla a mí.

No conté con que su centro de gravedad estuviera tan bien afirmado. No podía ver sus pies ocultos bajo la enorme falda del vestido. Esperaba que con ese jalón se desplomara y pudiera arrastrarla a mí. No, en vez de eso logré que quedara con su brazo extendido hacia arriba, disparando un manojo de flechas.

Error. Terrible error.

_"¡Mierda!"_

La gravedad hizo el resto.

—¡Ladybug! — Oí el grito de Chat, al tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura en un veloz salto, sacándome de ahí y protegiéndome de la inminente lluvia de agujas.

Needles aprovechó mi distracción para soltarse y huir hacia el Arco del Triunfo. Justo lo que no quería.

Chat me alejó al otro extremo. Quedamos refugiados detrás de un ómnibus urbano que estaba vacío. Me afirmó bruscamente contra el vehículo y quedó frente a mí, una mano apoyada a cada lado de mi cuerpo a la altura de los hombros, con la cabeza gacha.

Alcancé a oír una queja antes de mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —

Me agaché buscando el contacto visual, sosteniéndome de sus hombros. Y ahí lo sentí, una de mis manos húmedas. Sangre.

— ¡Chat! ¡Estas herido! — ¿Era eso posible?

Me escabullí por debajo de sus brazos para verle la espalda. Y allí estaban, dos de las agujas en forma de lanza. Una clavada a la altura del hombro y otra más adentro, sobre el músculo romboide. Estas no eran tan grandes, parecían más bien flechas. No tenía idea de la profundidad.

— ¿Cómo puede ser? Chat ¡te hirió! —

—Sí, puedo sentirlo Lady. — Lo dijo con voz quejosa y tranquila.

—Pero ¡¿Cómo?! No puede ser…—

—Se ve que este sí.— Su voz seguía tranquila, pero ya no ocultaba el dolor que le provocaba.

La desesperación me invadió. Esto era nuevo y peligroso. Lo que temía, Hawk Moth había evolucionado. Pero ¿Cómo? No era momento, después lo conversaríamos. Ahora debía quitarle esas cosas.

Tomé la aguja del hombro y quise tirar para extraerla. Era rugosa, se afirmaba a la carne al jalar. Chat gimió de dolor.

—Perdóname. Están muy clavadas y no puedo dejarlas. – Inspiré – Chat, esto va a dolerte. ¿Listo? —

Asintió y tiré con más fuerza. Se sintió como si desgarrara el músculo para salir. Era consciente de cómo él estaba soportando el dolor. Pero no podía detenerme. Afuera la primera. Chat respiró hondo, sin emitir un sonido.

Ahora iba la segunda. Fue peor y una queja se escapó de sus labios.

—Listo. Listo gatito. Ya está. —

Le acaricié el hombro antes de mirar los objetos extraídos. Habían logrado penetrar unos cuatro centímetros. ¡Mierda! Podría haber sido peor. Las arrojé lejos y lo giré para verlo. Él se tomó con la otra mano el costado herido.

— Fue mi culpa, perdóname… — Lo miraba con preocupación. Sinceramente, sentía su dolor en mí.

—Voy a estar bien. Cuando deshagas los daños esto también se irá. Ahora vamos.— Me sonrió, antes de tomar el bastón y acomodar su cuerpo como si nada sucediera.

—¿Qué? Tú no vas a ningún lado Chat.—Lo interrumpí duramente, calvando mis ojos en los suyos— Sigues sangrando. Y no me gusta esto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Qué mierda pasó!? ¿Por qué te metiste..?—

—Primero. Sí, sí voy contigo. Segundo. No lo sé. Vamos a averiguarlo eventualmente. Y tercero. Hacía mi trabajo. — Su tono fue firme, lo suficiente como para callarme.

Se inclinó hacia mí luego de decir esas palabras, sosteniendo su mirada, pero siendo él quien controlaba la situación en ese momento.

Mierda. Tragué grueso ante su cercanía, ante su actitud.

Me miró unos segundos corroborando que no iba a contradecir ninguna de sus afirmaciones. Y, tomando el bastón, de un salto emprendió el camino hacia el arco, en donde Needles continuaba su ataque.

No me dio tiempo a arremeter con nada. Sin esperar lo seguí.

Hoy las cosas habían subido a un nuevo nivel. Un akumatizado que podía atravesar nuestros trajes, que podía herirnos. Y ¿qué sucedía con los Kwamis?

—Ahí están de nuevo, los tortolos defensores de Paris — Se escuchó por en sima del arco — ¿Continuamos nuestro jueguito o me entregan los miraculous?

—Ninguno de los dos. — Le respondí – Vamos ayudarte.—

— Pst – Y una carcajada estrepitosa le siguió.

— Entonces elegiré por ustedes. ¡JUGUEMOS! — Aplaudió antes de volver a cambiar su expresión burlona a furia.

–¡DENME SUS MIRACULOUS O TODOS ELLOS MUEREN! –

Y señaló abajo, hacia una jaula en forma ovalada que había construido con agujas mucho más largas clavadas al suelo. En medio se encontraban una docena de personas, atrapadas, gritando, llorando. Algunos maldecían.

—Fue muy lejos este. — Me dijo por lo bajo Chat.

Asentí. Esta vez estábamos a otro nivel de violencia.

—Sí. El akuma está en la mano derecha. Tenemos que inmovilizarla y se lo quitamos. —

— ¿Se te ocurre algo? —

— ¡Lucky Charm! —

Un destello y cayó sobre mis manos una caja de ¿goma de mascar?

Chat lo miró y me sonrió divertido.

– Bueno, menos mal que lo invocaste sino no sabría cómo íbamos a resolverlo — Agregó con ironía, antes de quejarse de dolor.

Lo miré preocupada. Aún sangraba, se podía apreciar el traje mojado en su costado derecho, y se estaba extendiendo.

—Estoy bien. No frunzas demasiado el entrecejo que vas a ponerte vieja rápido. —

Ahí estaba Chat, mi Chat. Juro que escuchar ese chiste me alivió.

— Tic-Toc Tic-Toc ¡No tengo toda la noche mocosos! —

Observé a Needles y sus alrededores.

— Chat, ¿alcanzaste a notar si hace algo especial al momento de disparar sus flechas? —

—Sí, se desliza. Como si estuviera patinando. —

¡Listo! Lo tenía.

—¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! Toma gatito listo – Y le metí en la boca varios chicles – Mastícalos bien. —

Hice lo mismo con la otra mitad de la caja.

—Vamos a atacarla, ¿puedes?—

—Siempre listo para ti.— Y me sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

Asentí. Aunque era consciente del dolor que estaba sufriendo. Esto debía terminar y ya.

— Necesito que concentres su ataque en ti. A mi señal quiero que golpees en la muñeca derecha, con todas tus fuerzas Chat.—

—Entendido — Y llevó dos dedos a la frente en un ademán militar.

—Dame los chicles mascados. Sí, sí, asco. Pero va a servir. Confía en mí. —

Uní ambas bolas de chicles en una única masa babosa y pegajosa de color rosa. Sí, asqueroso. Chat se disponía a saltar cuando lo tomé del brazo deteniéndolo. Él giró y me miró con el ceño contraído. Estaba concentrado en la tarea a ejecutar.

—Chat, por favor, cuídate —

Mi preocupación era sincera. Lo que él no sabía era lo que me desesperaba estar al tanto de que podían lastimarlo ahora. Era temerario, asumía más riesgos de lo necesarios, y más si se trataba de mí. En ese punto, no mediaba razón nunca.

—Siempre. — Y me sonrió con dulzura antes de acariciarme el rostro sin dejar de mirarme.

Juro que en ese momento sentí algo diferente entre nosotros, una intimidad nueva. Pero no pude averiguar mucho más. Dicho eso, salió disparado hacia el Arco.

Debía concentrarme. Más tarde podría llenarme de preguntas con todo lo que habíamos vivido. Ahora, le seguí pero en otra dirección. Quería atracar a Needles por atrás y debía ser sigilosa. Era fuerte, pero no lo suficientemente lista. Contaba con ello.

—¡Allí están! ¿Listos para entr…Ahhhhh! — Chat la golpeó duro con la vara.

—¿Dolió, agujitas? —

Aterrizó sobre el arco, a metros de ella. Lo suficiente cerca como para provocarla, pero lejos como para tener la oportunidad de defenderse efectivamente.

Giró furiosa y comenzó a dispararle. Chat utilizó la misma estrategia de escudo girando su barra, moviéndose de un lado a otro para concentrar toda la atención sobre él.

Me acerqué sigilosa por detrás. Esperé a que ella estuviera inclinada hacia delante atacándolo para darle un empujón y desequilibrarla. La falda del traje cubría sus pies y necesitaba verlos para que mi estrategia funcionara.

Me arrojé sobre ella extendiendo la pierna para golpear su espalda bruscamente. Hecho. Casi cae y en ese movimiento tuve lo que quería. Cuando su pie derecho se despegó, arrojé la bola de chicle debajo.

—¡Maldita! – Giró hacia donde estaba.

Al estabilizarse me apuntó extendiendo ambos brazos hacia mi dirección. Quería atacarme con todo su arsenal. En el momento en que iba a dispararme advirtió que su pie se encontraba inmovilizado. No podía hacer el movimiento para embestirme.

—Chat.. ¡Ahora! —

Era en ese momento o nuca. La goma de mascar no la mantendrían inmovilizada mucho más.

Chat saltó y arrojó todo el peso de la barra sobre la muñeca. Needles gritó por el dolor y cayó de rodillas hacia el frente.

El alfiletero se desgarró y de entremedio del vellón salió volando el akuma. Rápidamente lo capturé con mi yoyo y lo desmalifiqué.

—Adiós pequeña mariposa. —

No la observé irse como siempre lo hacía. Automáticamente mi atención fue a donde Chat. Él me miraba, adolorido, presionándose el costado.

Corrí hacia Needles, le despegué el chicle del pie y lo arrojé hacia arriba — ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! –

Un destello de pétalos rojos comenzó a rodear todos los destrozos cometidos por el villano de turno, deshaciendo los encantamientos. La gente debajo, atrapada en la jaula de agujas comenzó a vociferar victoriosa al liberarse. Yo sólo quería que el prodigio llegara a Chat.

Me acerqué a él cuando el destello rojo lo envolvió. Me miró y se encontró con mis preocupados ojos. Sonrió. Una sonrisa suave, dulce. Me acarició el rostro otra vez antes de separarse de mí para asistir a la persona que yacía en el suelo, a metros nuestro, ya desakumatizada.

Y ese fue otro momento que no esperaba entre nosotros. Me sonrojé. ¿En serio?

—¿Qué…?¿Qué pasó? Yo…—

—No se preocupe. Todo está bien ahora. Vamos, sujétese de mis hombros, tenemos que bajarla de aquí.—

Abajo, se encontraba la fuerza pública ordenando a las personas que comenzaron a llegar al lugar para vernos, para curiosear y para buscar a sus seres queridos víctimas del ataque. La prensa se preparaba detrás del cerco humano para entrevistarnos.

Chat asió a la mujer afirmándola a su costado y juntos bajamos del Arco. Un policía rápidamente la envolvió con una manta cuando tocamos el suelo y la llevó para brindarle atención médica. Se situó a mi lado, siguiéndome para acercarnos a la prensa.

—¿Estás bien gatito? —

—Como nuevo. — Y me sonrió de lado sin mirarme.

— Mejor así — Y una lluvia de flashes nos iluminó.

Preguntas iban y venían de todos lados. Nuestras respuestas los dejaban conformes. Y mi miraculous me advirtió que me quedaban tres minutos antes de destransformarme. Debía comenzar mi despedida.

En ese momento oí detrás un grupo de chicas que le gritaban a Chat. Las fans, las malditas fans. Bueno, por lo menos en esta oportunidad llegaron cuando todo había acabado, sin peligros. Un trabajo menos.

Chat volteó enseguida para verlas y le brindó una enorme y seductora sonrisa, sin moverse de mi lado. Pero no duró mucho. Entre medio del grupo, una morocha espectacularmente preciosa se abrió camino entre las agitadas fanáticas para llegar al frente. Cuando lo logró comenzó a llamarlo, agitando en su mano un papelito.

Obvio que Chat iba a responder. Antes de que se fuera lo tomé del brazo.

– Tenemos que irnos, vamos a des transformarnos.—

—Lo dirás por ti, bichito. – Y me mostró el anillo.

Él no había utilizado el cataclismo, así que no se des transformaría por largo rato. Me sonrió y se dirigió hacia la hermosa muchacha.

Debo admitirlo, no me gustó eso. Odié eso. La odié. ¿En serio? Él picaba y yo odiaba a la carnada. Y ¿por qué carajos? Él no era mío en ningún sentido, no debía responder a mí y creo que a nadie más. ¿Celos?

Ya. Volví mi atención a la prensa y los saludé para emprender la retirada, no sin antes advertir que Chat estaba besando la mano de la chica, inclinado hacia ella en un gesto de caballerosidad. Exacto como hubiera hecho conmigo miles de veces. Y que ya no lo hiciera.

Creo que esto último me dolió más que cualquiera de las otras cosas que acaba de presenciar. Tomé mi yoyo y lo extendí hacia la primera torre que encontré, en dirección a donde había dejado mis cosas. En un salto ya no estaba más en la escena.

.

Chat lo advirtió. Siempre era consciente de cada movimiento de Ladybug. Nada se le escapaba. La vio irse. Si hiciera caso a su más profunda intención, estaría tras ella. Pero era mejor así.

Esa también para él era una historia unilateral terminada, debía serlo. Era lo mejor. La chica le deslizó un papelito debajo de la palma. "Te espero", susurró antes de escurrirse de entre sus dedos. La miró y ella le arrojó un beso dedicándole una mirada encendida al mezclarse entre el resto de las chicas. Todas gritaban alborotadas.

Chat sonrió aparentando el puño. Sabía que allí estaría la dirección. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre medio de la gente.

Lo esperaría. Y por supuesto él llegaría. La chica era realmente hermosa, y de su tipo. ¿Por qué no? Le haría parte de la noche más amena y menos solitaria.

Saludó a todas sus fans con una reverencia y tomó el bastón para emprender su partida, eligiendo inconscientemente el camino en la misma dirección que Ladybug.

Un salto más y ya estaba. Me refugié detrás de la chimenea en donde había dejado mi bolso y carpeta. Me senté en el suelo, espaldas contra la pared, haciéndome pequeña para ocultarme. Un resplandor rojo me recorrió y el traje se esfumó. Tikki apareció, agotada. La esperaba con mis palmas abiertas, formando un cuenco en el que pudiera depositarse a descansar.

—Hola Tikki – la saludé brindándole una dulce sonrisa.

Rápidamente saqué un macarrón rosa de mi bolso y se lo bridé. Allí quedé, observándola comer, como de a pequeños y tiernos mordiscos iba retirando trocitos del dulce, sentadita en una de mis manos. Encogí las rodillas llevándolas al pecho. Las envolví con el brazo libre y apoyé mi mentón sin dejar de observar a esa criaturita roja que abrazaba el macarrón como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cierta forma era verdad, pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que se podía apreciar en ese cuerpecito.

Suspiré. Chat estaba de regreso en mis pensamientos. Y mi semblante cambió por completo cuando lo recordé coqueteando con esa chica. No sentí furia esta vez, ni decepción. Sólo tristeza. Un profundo dolor clavado como un alfiler en mi corazón. Me sentía diminuta. ¿Qué me pasaba?

—¿Todo bien Marinette? – una suave y aguda vocecita me sacó del trance.

—Sí, Tikki. Está todo bien.

—Te ves triste. ¿Pasó algo?

—Estoy preocupada Tikki. El akumatizado hirió a Chat. –

En gran parte era cierto. La otra parte se la llevaba el hecho de que él eligiera a esa chica sobre… ¿sobre quién? ¿Sobre mí? La que le dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo en tontas ilusiones de adolescente. Esa. Seguro que no la iba a elegir.

—¿Cómo que lo hirió? – ahora no sonaba tan dulce.

—Disparaba como si fueran unas agujas en forma de flechas, flechas grandes. Se le clavaron dos en la espalda cuando me protegió. —

Tikki me miró preocupada. Bajó sus párpados en evidente consternación.

– Hawk Moth lo averiguó. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?—

—¿Averiguó que? – había logrado que me alarmara aún más.

—Como herirnos, Marinette. Como atravesar la protección de los Kwamis cuando estamos transformados y llegar al portador. Eso no es tan fácil.—

—Umm…El libro de hechizos — ella me miró y asintió.

Me llevé la mano a la boca.

En ese preciso momento escuché un ruido detrás de la chimenea, en el mismo techo. Como si algo hubiera caído. ¿Pasos? Me asomé lentamente por uno de los bordes. _"¡¿Chat?!"_ ¿Qué hacía allí? Si se le ocurría vagar por el techo o me escuchaba, me descubriría. No tenía tiempo para transformarme, Tikki aún estaba alimentándose.

No podía permitir que me viera justamente ahí, no tenía explicaciones coherentes de mi presencia a esas alturas, no como Marinette. Me escondí rápidamente y la miré a Tikki con urgencia. _"¡Come rápido!"_ La dejé sobre mi bolso y me asomé nuevamente con mucha cautela. Él estaba entretenido, leyendo algo en su mano. ¡El papelito de la morocha! Creo que llegué a ver una sonrisa. Hizo un bollo con ese trozo de papel y lo arrojó antes de emprender su retirada.

Suspiré cuando lo vi partir y volví a Tikki – Estoy lista Marinette. —

Asentí. Debía transformarme para bajar de ese edificio sin levantar ninguna clase de sospechas sobre mi identidad. Y también debía ir a visitar al Maestro Fu. Las novedades de la noche así lo requerían. ¿Y Chat..?

—Tikki, dame motas. – en segundos era Ladybug nuevamente.

Alcé todas mis cosas del suelo y me incorporé. Iba a retirarme cuando recordé el papelito que había arrojado Chat. ¿Y sí? ¡Ya! ¿Para qué lo vería? Era su vida. _" . "_ Me repetí. Además, había algo mucho más importante a resolver que lo que podía estar haciendo Chat con la nota de una pendeja. Caminé unos pasos para prepararme e irme, pero algo me detuvo. Volteé. El papelito.

_"¡Mierda!"_ No lo podría dejar pasar. Me dirigí hacia donde creía que lo había arrojado. Unos segundos y pude visualizarlo, por suerte no había caído a la calle, abajo. Al abrirlo me encontré con una dirección. Contraje el ceño ¿acaso? Ahí me di cuenta: lo estaba invitando. Eso era lo que hacían, por eso esa vez lo descubrí colándose por una ventana. Y esa morocha, imposible de resistirse_. "¡Que hijo de puta!"_ ¿En serio Marinette? Había temas primordiales, de superhéroes. ¿Qué te importa lo que haga?

Bueno, parecía que le importaba a una parte mía, la más "obse" y chiquilina, como siempre Alya me decía. "Hay una loca obsesiva dentro tuyo, niña" me repetía con cara de miedo cada vez que le mostraba todo lo que había averiguado sobre Adrien. Ahhhh.. mi loca obsesiva y masoquista seguía en mí y quería confirmar lo que acababa de suponer y no me dejaría en paz toda la noche sino le hacía caso. ¿En serio? Nos enfrentábamos a un villano que había descubierto como lastimarnos, posiblemente matarnos y ¿yo preocupada por las aventuras amorosas de un compañero? ¿En serio? Sí, estaba loca.

Nuevamente dejé mis cosas en su anterior escondite y emprendí mi marcha hacia el domicilio en el papelito. Cinco minutos más no afectarían el resultado de mi reunión. Juro, que parte de mí sentía vergüenza por mí misma.

Reconocía el lugar, un barrio de muy buena posición, no era lejos de aquí. La morocha se la traía. En breve había llegado. Corroboré la dirección, allí era. Un salto más y me encontraba en el edificio del frente. Y no me costó confirmar el balcón correcto, allí estaba Chat besuqueándose con la susodicha.

Una furia mezclada de dolor me recorrió y anidó en la garganta, pero rápidamente la quité del medio. Se sentía como si descubrieras a tu novio siéndote infiel, pero lo terrible de esto es que él no era eso para mí. Sólo mi compañero. Mi amigo. Mi Amigo. Otra vez corriendo emociones del medio. Suspiré. Observé como se perdían en la habitación. Supongo que era su habitación. Lo que sea. Sabía que le seguía a eso. Me invadió la tristeza. ¿Debía correrla? Que más daba.

Abrí los dedos que sostenían el papelito. Una ráfaga que pasó de repente se lo llevó. Miré una vez más hacia la ventana, nada podía apreciarse ya. Suspiré y volteé. Tenía que hacer una visita al Maestro Fu. Urgente. Temas primordiales.

Arrojé el yoyo hacia la saliente más cercana y me retiré. Estaba segura de que esta noche no podría dormir.

—Me lo temía. – bajó la mirada moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tamborileó los dedos sobre las rodillas – Lo descifró antes que yo.—

Lo miraba consternada. Tikki estaba simplemente seria suspendida a mi lado, tomando sus manitos en frente del cuerpo.

—Maestro, ¿qué descifró Hawk Moth?—

Parecía no escucharme. Seguía con la mirada baja.

– Debí suponer que llegaría este momento Wayzz —

—Coincido maestro. Pero no consideré que lo haría tan rápido cuando Chat-Noir nos.. —

—¿Chat sabía esto? – interrumpí algo alterada.

—Él vino a mí hace ya varios meses. Notó que las personas akumatizadas era más fuertes en sus ataques. Le costaba contrarrestarlos. —

—¿Lastimaron a Chat antes? —

—No. Advirtió que los golpes eran más duros. No le hacían daño en ese entonces. – suspiró antes de seguir.

Ahora me miraba serio, demasiado.

– Le recomendé entrenar y fortalecer su cuerpo. La fusión con su Kwami lo haría más poderoso aún. Trabajamos en su entrenamiento, tenía que volverse más cauteloso y metódico. —

Ahora entendía todo, el cambio de Chat —¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Maestro… —

—Ese es su trabajo. Protegerte. No quería preocuparte. Por tu naturaleza hubieras tratado de cuidarlo en cada ataque y él quería que te concentraras en el tuyo como Ladybug. Evitar que sufrieras daño alguno. Cuanto antes derrotaran a los akumatizados, antes se resolvería todo. —

—¿Y cómo cierra eso si lo hieren de gravedad? ¿Debo concentrarme y dejarlo… morir? –

Mi semblante había cambiado por completo.

—No. Una cosa son golpes duros. Los Kwamis brindan el poder para resistirlo sin daños físicos permanentes o graves para el portador – se frotó las piernas al momento que desvió la mirada al Kwami que flotaba a su lado — Otra muy diferente es lo que me cuentas. Esto lo cambia todo. –

Su voz era tranquila, pero no podía ocultar el malestar y el temor que todo lo acontecido le causaba.

Wayzz asintió. Estaba preocupado, verdaderamente preocupado.

Los miré a ambos, había algo de desesperación en mis ojos. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que no lo notaran, mantener mi compostura. Recurrí a Tikki cuando no me devolvieron la mirada. Ella lucía realmente consternada. Tampoco logré algo allí.

—¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? Maestro, usted descifró muchos encantamientos para potenciar nuestros Kwamis, ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer aquí? ¿Qué es lo que averiguó Hawk Moth? Por favor, explíquemelo. —

Se tomó la barbilla entrecerrando los ojos.

– Está bien Marinette, debes saberlo. – suspiró antes de comenzar – Existe una sección en el libro de hechizos, escrita en un lenguaje anterior a la civilización moderna. Lo conozco, puedo interpretarlo pero no del todo. Era muy joven cuando me vi obligado a abandonar mi entrenamiento. Yo .. – bajó la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo, era evidente que ese recuerdo traía a su presente momentos dolorosos.

– En fin. No tengo todos los elementos que necesito para descifrarlos. —

Respiré hondo. – Y ¿cómo lo logró Hawk Moth? —

—Nooroo – respondió Tikki. — Maestro, creo que es momento de pedirle ayuda. —

Wayzz abrió grandes sus ojos. Pareció alterarse, o asustarse tras esas palabras. Miró a Fu. Él asintió sin levantar la mirada. Lentamente se puso de pie. Giró hacia la vitrola, el escondite del cofre de los miraculous. Apoyó una mano sobre la cómoda y la otra le correspondió detrás de la espalda. Se veía realmente angustiado.

—¿No estará pensando en…? – lo siguó Wayzz.

—Sí. Sasvati.—

—¿Quién es Sasvati? – me inquieté.

—Ella es un Kwami. La más joven. – me respondió Tikki, sin dejar de mirar a Fu. Sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza al dejar salir esas palabras. Había historia allí.

—Es el Kwami del gato blanco. El último en… nacer. —

—Maestro, si ella puede ayudar debería dármela y yo podría fusionarme para..—

—No.– interrumpió el Mestro Fu — Demanda demasiado del portador. Realmente ser su portador es el último recurso. El último. Por eso no te he contado antes de ella.—

Tikki se acercó volando al anciano, con notable preocupación en su mirada.

– Es joven, pero ha estudiado más que todos nosotros, Maestro. – bajó la mirada – Con todo respeto, sugiero que sólo pida su consejo para interpretar el resto de los hechizos. —

—Tikki, es inestable. No está Nooroo. Sabes cómo se pone cuando… —

—Lo sé Wayzz. Pero tenemos a Plagg. Sabes que lo adora. —

Había quedado detrás. Los dos Kwamis rodeaban a Fu. Todos lucían preocupados y con dolor en sus ojos. Y yo, simplemente comencé a desesperarme. No entendía nada. Teníamos entre manos un peligro potencialmente mortal sobre todo para Chat. Y nadie me daba respuestas. Sólo arrojaban más interrogantes sobre mí con cada palabra que emitían.

Me puse de pie y reclamé lo más calmada que pude.

—¿Alguien me explicaría que está sucediendo? —

Todos giraron hacia mí y quedaron mirándome. Fu relajó su mirada en señal que comprendía mi ansiedad.

– Tengo té. Siéntate Marinette. —

Obedecí. Tikki voló hacia mi lado. El Maestro Fu fue hacia la cocina, seguido de Wayzz. En breve regresó con una bandeja, la tetera y dos tazas de té. La posó frente a mí, lentamente, sin emitir palabra alguna. Se sentó del otro lado y cuando ambas tazas estuvieron llenas me dijo

– ¿Lista? —

Asentí.

Con un ademán me invitó a beber de mi taza. Él hizo lo mismo, brindándose más tiempo. Quizás para tranquilizarme, o bien encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Había una historia tras esto, una enorme. Y creo que Tikki tenía algo que ver. Sus tristes ojos azules gritaban lo que las palabras no. Le dolía muchísimo.

—Bien. Hace muchos años, nació Sasvati – el maestro miró a Tikki cuando dijo esto — El Kwami del gato blanco con el poder de la curación y protección. Hermosa, poderosa y muy curiosa. Todos los Kwamis la celebraron. En más de cincuenta mil años no había habido ningún nacimiento. Ella era la primera. Fue la consentida. —

Tikki suspiró. Sinceramente, me dio mucha ternura. Le acaricié el costado de su cabeza. Ella me sonrió y rápidamente volvió su mirada al maestro Fu.

—Le gustaba aprender, investigar. Estaba hambrienta de conocimientos. Enseguida conectó con Nooroo, el Kwami de la mariposa..

—El de Hawk Moth.

—Así es. Erudito por naturaleza. Se convirtió en su mentor. Estudiaron juntos todos los textos antiguos. Pronto Sasvati lo superó. Él estaba muy orgulloso. Hasta que… perdimos a Nooroo. Ella simplemente no pudo sobreponerse a esa situación. – bebió un sorbo de té. — Lleva inactiva más de cien años. —

Wayzz se acercó a Tikki y la abrazó. Realmente ahí había una gran, gran historia.

—Maestro, ella y Nooroo ¿saben cómo lastimar a otros Kwamis? —

—Los Kwamis, en su estado natural, no pueden ser heridos. Son inmortales. Pero fusionados, tienen puntos vulnerables que permiten que el daño llegue al portador. Seguramente lo descifraron. Pobre Nooroo, Hawk Moth debe haberlo extorsionado o algo peor… él no lastimaría a nadie. —

—¿Y cómo nos protegemos? —

El anciano me sonrió – Hay formas, sólo que aún no lo sé. Voy a averiguarlo Marinette. —

—Pero maestro .. – Interrumpió Wayzz – Es muy peligroso activar a Sasvasti. Recuerde lo que sucedió la última vez.. —

—Lo sé Wayzz. Pero es nuestra mejor opción. —

El Kwami asintió, aceptando la decisión de su portador.

—Necesito que Plagg nos visite, Wayzz. Contáctate con él. —

— Maestro, puedo hacerlo yo. – interrumpí.

—No, Marinette. Necesito que confíes. Este trabajo es mío. —

Sinceramente, no me gustó que me dejara al margen. Pero accedí a su pedido sin protestar. El Maestro siempre hacía las mejores elecciones tanto para mí como para Chat, y tenía sus razones en la forma de obrar. Miré a Tikki y abrí mi bolso. Rápidamente entró en el. Era hora de regresar a casa. Tenía una conversación pendiente con ella.

El grandioso día había terminado, y no de la mejor manera. Realmente, no podría dormir esa noche.

* * *

Reviews? Me encantan!

Les agradezco mucho a BlackKittyQueen, Lollipop87, AquaticWhisper y leslaut por sus comentarios. Sé que no soy muy conocida por aquí así que se la jugaron entrando a mi fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y los aliento a dejarme más jajajaja

Ninguna sugerencia? Son bien recibidas. Hay dos capítulos ya listos después de este, pero todavía el fic sigue gestándose, así que si hay algo que les gustaría leer, coméntenmelo.

Reviews?

**Reeditado 26/05/2020. Otro que no me aguanté!**


	3. Musas

**Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie **Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, háganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Antes de que se sumerjan de cabeza a leer este nuevo capítulo quiero dejar un especial agradecimiento a **Higushi** por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y hacer sus correcciones, brindándome su asesoría y sugerencias para mejorar la narración y convertirla en una historia más atractiva. ¡Eres un sol! _Mi editora_ jajajajaja

Quiero aclarar, también, que la trama del presente capítulo puede sentirse como **"de relleno"**. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Agregué algún que otro condimentillo para hacerlo más interesante. Por favor, no se desilusionen, sigan leyendo. Vienen mejores situaciones después de esta. Pero era necesario narrar lo que van a leer para darle sentido a esta historia y a todo lo que está por venir. Muchas gracias por entender.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Musas**

* * *

Desperté temprano esa mañana, más de una hora antes de que sonara la alarma de mi teléfono móvil. Demasiado temprano, considerando que estuve dando vueltas en la cama hasta cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

Mis pensamientos eran un torbellino. Y me quedo corta. ¡Eran un tornado! Arrasando, mezclando, desordenando todo en mi cabeza. Chat herido, las palabras de Fu, Sasvati, la chica del papelito, el temor de Wayzz…Chat.

¡Mierda! Realmente necesitaba hablar con él de todo esto.

Todo. Incluyendo la chica del papelito. Especialmente la chica del papelito…

¿En serio? No, no, no, no. ¡No! De eso no debía hablar. Son sus cosas, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Nada pero nada que ver.

Intenté conversar con Tikki de Sasvati, de lo que contara Fu. Intuía que había algo más allí. Y no me equivocaba.

Ella me pidió dulcemente que le diera tiempo, le era muy doloroso hablar de ese tema. Por supuesto que la entendí y accedí a que me lo contara cuando estuviera lista, y si realmente así lo sentía.

Muy comprensivo de mi parte, aunque me muriera por saberlo todo.

Me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado. Tikki dormía plácidamente en un mullido cojín al lado de mi mega almohada de gato y no quería interrumpirla. Se merecía un descanso reparador, considerando todo lo que habíamos pasado y todo lo que vendría. Algo me decía que nos esperaban días intensos.

Cuando la tibia agua de la ducha golpeó mi rostro los pensamientos volvieron a asaltarme, revueltos, atolondrados, imágenes difusas. Un único le ganó al resto y se materializó. Chat. Sí, él.

Él acariciando mi rostro antes de salir a atacar a Needles. Él en ese balcón, hundiéndose a una habitación en penumbras con alguien más. Con alguien que no era… ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! Una punzada aguda y caliente de dolor se clavó en mi pecho, retorciéndose.

Acaso eran…¿celos?

Eres una estúpida Marinette. Deja de pensar en ese gato tonto y de lo que haga con su maldita polla. ¡Y ya despabílate! Que comienza el día.

Y hoy sería uno de esos días cargados de todo.

Había que terminar los apliques y detalles que me encargara la señorita Bellanger para el vestido de novias que debían entregar a la tarde. Aún no había concluido con mi boceto para la clase de mañana. Hoy sería la corrección preliminar de fin de semestre y quería tenerlo listo para comenzar con la confección cuanto antes. Había que llamar a las chicas. ¡No olvidarme de comenzar a buscar el contacto de Chloe! Sabía que por el hotel no me dejarían llegar a ella, se había vuelto un personaje demasiado "público" e inaccesible.

Y ¡el patrullaje! Sí, el patrullaje con Chat. Sin contar que el Maestro Fu no me llamara o apareciera un nuevo akuma. Eso lo complicaría todo. La frutilla del postre, toda la preocupación que me invadía ahora que sabía que los akumatizados podían herirnos.

¿Y si el próximo era más fuerte que Needles?

Me pasé las manos por el cabello. Ya, tranquilízate. Confía. Confía en las habilidades de Chat. Juntos podrían hacer frente a lo que sea que viniera, siempre me lo decía ese gato tonto y me brindaba la seguridad que necesitaba. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo.

* * *

Por suerte la mañana transcurrió ocupada y tranquila. Pude terminar con todo lo que la señorita Bellanger me encargara. Y más. Me di un gustito al agregar unos toques de mi autoría que ella elogió con exultación.

¡Puntos para mí! ¡Yey!

Cerca de la una del mediodía terminó mi jornada en la tienda. Pude salir a tiempo. Realmente me esforcé para concluir lo antes posible con mis tareas. Totalmente enfocada. ¡Al doscientos por ciento!

Quería liberarme para ir a trabajar en mis bocetos. Entraría a clases a las cinco de la tarde así que contaba con poco más de cuatro horas para trabajar, tiempo suficiente.

Tomé de la heladera del taller el almuerzo que mi madre preparara para mí esa mañana. Un sándwich de pepino, mayonesa con zanahoria, pollo y rúcula. ¡Por dios, me encanta la rúcula! Mucha, mucha rúcula. Una botellita de refresco de pomelo, una manzana y un macarrón de limón, mis favoritos.

Ese era un detalle de mi padre.

Era un día cálido, pero nublado y corría una brisa que entibiaba el ambiente. Estaba hermoso, ideal para almorzar afuera y excelente para mi inspiración. Los lugares abiertos y verdes de París tenían ese "noseque" que funcionaban como musa para mi creatividad.

La tienda no quedaba tan lejos de la plazoleta de la fuente con el carrusel, como Manón nombrara al espacio público que se encontraba a unas cuadras de casa y que siempre elegía para distraerla en las tardes que la cuidaba.

La hermosa Manón, ya era toda una preadolescente. No tenía que cuidarla más, aunque algunas veces pasaba por casa para conversar un rato y contarme los chismes de los chicos que le gustaban. Sí, chicos, en plural.

Elegí uno de los asientos que se encontraban más cerca de la fuente, pero a la sombra. Aunque no hiciera demasiada falta ese día. Estaba realmente agradable el clima.

—¿Quieres un trocito de macarrón de limón Tikki? — La observé en el bolso, aún consternada. — Vamos…te va a animar. —

Ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Dejé el bolso abierto y le entregué la mitad del macarrón.

A mí me correspondió el delicioso sándwich verde. Un bálsamo para el cuerpo. Realmente me encantaban los sandwichs de mi madre.

Mientras masticaba, visualizaba en mi mente el último diseño que había comenzado a dibujar, perdiendo la mirada entre la gente, los árboles, el agua que caía y golpeaba sobre el mármol, y más allá los vehículos transitando.

Pronto la imaginación se activaría y mezclaría todo eso en una nueva idea, o ideas, dando comienzo a mi proceso creativo. Me encantaban esos momentos, el tiempo dejaba de existir y éramos mi creación y yo. Yo totalmente entregada a mí musa, mi naturaleza pura expuesta sin ninguna clase de censura.

Y allí estaba. La idea, mi idea, ya con forma y color. Tomé el cuaderno de bocetos, el carbón y comencé. Un trazo aquí, otro allá. Un giro y, nop , eso no estaba bien. Tachón. Vamos de nuevo.

Tikki me observaba. Creo que mi rostro de creación, como ella lo llamaba, era muy característico y se notaba que le gustaba cuando entraba en ese estado por que la descubrí un par de veces contemplándome con ternura, como lo hace una madre con su hijo cuando este se esfuerza en una tarea.

Estaba tan abstraída en mi mundo que apenas si noté que empezaba a llegar gente y se apostaba cerca de la fuente. Bastante gente. Bajaban cajas de no sé qué eran, sinceramente no les estaba prestando atención. Tan enfrascada en lo mío, sólo advertía personas y bultos. Conversaban entre ellos.

Una risa se abrió camino entre el murmullo animado de las voces llamando inmediatamente mi atención.

_¿Chat? _

Fuera estado de creación. Hola realidad. ¿Acaso había oído a Chat? ¿Qué haría a esas horas…? Levanté de inmediato la cabeza, mirando hacia un lado y al otro.

No estaba Chat por ningún lugar. Miré hacia arriba, en los árboles, los edificios cercanos, los monumentos. Nada.

—¡Marinette! ¿De verdad eres tú? —

Esa era la voz de Chat ¿Acaso sabía mí identidad?

Desvié la mirada rápidamente hacia dónde creí haberlo oído. Me latía el corazón frenéticamente. ¿En serio? ¡Ay, dios! Soy patética.

Error. No era Chat. Era Adrien.

¿Cómo pude confundírmelos? ¿En qué momento se hicieron sus voces tan…parecidas?

¡Mujer! ¿Qué le pasa a tu mente? Primero los mezclas en fantasías, y ahora ¿¡en la realidad también!?

Estaba a metros de donde nos habíamos instalado con Tikki, entre medio de toda la gente que acaba de llegar a la plaza. Y venía en mi dirección. Rápidamente.

Junto a él se encontraba prendida de su brazo una señorita escultural, de origen evidentemente africano. Piel oscurísima, alta, delgada, elegante al extremo; el cabello largo y pesado, con un peinado totalmente lacio, le caía hasta la media espalda. Ojos negros como la noche, con un mirada enigmática; labios anchos, vestida con un mono de pantalón corto color marfil.

Bellísima.

—Oh... Adrien — Alcancé a decir antes de que llegara a mí.

¡Menuda sorpresa! Cerré rápidamente el bolso en el que se encontraba Tikki. _"Perdón"_, y me puse de pie casi instantáneamente, como si me hubieran impulsado con un resorte.

—¡Hola! Tanto tiempo que...— y no pude decir más. Él soltó a la mujer y me abrazó.

¿Acaso me abrazó?

No me lo esperaba, durante la preparatoria era más reservado. Y…nop, no lo vi venir. Pero se sentía lindo.

—Sí, realmente. ¿Cuánto hace que no te veo? — Me soltó y se giró hacia la chica que lo acompañaba. En inglés, creo, le explicó algo sobre mí porque ella me miró y me sonrió antes de acercarse, tomarme de ambos hombros y darme un beso bien plantado en la mejilla.

— You're right, She's really a sweetie — Me miró y luego desvió su atención hacia Adrien.

Él asintió sonriendo. ¿Qué dijo? Ni idea. Debe haber sigo algo bueno, porque luego de decirlo me acarició suavemente los hombros y, deslizando las yemas por mis brazo, me soltó y volvió a su posición original, colgada de él.

— ¿Te dio Alya mi contacto? —

—Dio me…Ayer…digo…— Carraspeé, ya comenzaba a tartamudear otra vez. ¿En serio? —Digo… sí, me lo pasó ayer — Le sonreí.

Ya mujer, estaba grandecita para esas cosas. A parte Adrien era pasado, pasado y cerrado. Total y completamente cerrado. No había motivos para tus nervios.

— Es increíble, hace desde la preparatoria que casi no te veo. Me contacta Alya para tu cumpleaños y ¡aquí estas! Las casualidades de la vida, ¿no?— Y me dedicó una amplia, limpia y sincera sonrisa, que iluminó su rostro por completo. Como cuando teníamos quince.

Me quedé unos segundos prendada de él, de sus ojos, de su rostro. ¿Cómo podía estar tan…? ¡Que ya basta mujer!

— Si, parece que sí. Cosas del destino ¿no? — Y reí tímidamente, ladeando la cabeza — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Veo que ocupadísimo, como siempre.—

—¡Y no te equivocas! A dos mil. Estamos por iniciar una sesión de fotos en la fuente. Pruebas para la nueva campaña. —

—¿Sigues modelando? —

—No, no. Para nada. Son para Nelago – Miró a la hermosa mujer africana a su lado, ella le sonrió afectuosamente. — Es la nueva musa de mi padre. —

_"Y la tuya también"_ No pude evitar pensarlo y casi, casi, se me escapa de entre dientes.

Se me antojaba familiar. Seguramente la había visto en la televisión, como el nuevo interés romántico del prometedor heredero del imperio Agreste.

Debía admitirlo, Adrien tenía un excelente ojo. No sólo con musas para su padre. Ni bien pude observarla bien de cerca, noté que quedaba perfecta como modelo para la idea del atuendo que acababa de proyectar. Y se me empezaban a ocurrir más diseños que lucirían excelentes sobre la señorita.

Sí, muy buen ojo…

Una persona los llamó a los gritos desde lejos. Nelago se acercó a Adrien y le dijo algo que no alcancé a entender. Él le respondió y seguido a eso ella me saludó con un ademán de mano y se dirigió hacia la fuente, a unirse a un grupo de maquilladoras que comenzaron a retocarla ni bien la tuvieron a su alcance.

—Estás en pleno trabajo de producción. ¡Qué bueno! Te felicito, sinceramente.—

—Gracias. Y sí, así es. La verdad que esta parte me encanta ahora que lo coordino — Y me sonrió, bajando la mirada al cuaderno que sostenía en mis manos — Dime…¿Sigues en la moda? ¿O cambiaste de idea? Tenías mucho talento…—

Levanté mi cuaderno – ¡No cambié en nada! Bueno, sí, algo cambié. ¡Crecí! — Una risa tímida se escapó de entre mis labios. Estaba nerviosa y juro que quería abofetearme por eso. —Bueno, sí, sigo en ese mundillo. Tratando de entrar, digo. Estudio diseño de modas, estoy en mi penúltimo año.—

—¡Excelente! Siempre fue tu pasión. Recuerdo el sombrero que diseñaste, el que modelé…—

—¡El de plumas de pichón! – Interrumpí abriendo grandes los ojos. Recordaba eso. Me dejó sorprendida.

—Sí, hermoso pero mortal para mis alergias – Ambos reímos al mismo tiempo. – Muy buen trabajo, y eras tan solo una niña. —

Sí, era una niña. Una niña loca por ti. Yá mujer…

— Bueno, verás que nunca me fui de ese mundo. Y aquí me tienes, buscando inspiración en una tarde nublada de primavera — Apreté el cuaderno entre mis manos.

—¿Estabas en proceso creativo? — Asentí. – Perdón. Te interrumpí. Se lo grave que es eso. —

—¡No te hagas drama! En serio, no hay problema, de verdad Adrien. Quizás fuiste más oportuno de lo que crees. Nelago es… es realmente una musa espectacular. — Y desvié mi mirada hacia la morena.

— Sí. Fue un excelente hallazgo, ¿no? – Hizo lo mismo prestando especial atención al fotógrafo, como si supervisara algo o la buscara, antes de volver su atención a mí y precisamente a mi cuaderno — ¿Me permitirías…? – Y lo señaló.

—¿Esto? ¿Quieres verlo? — Asintió —Sí, sí, ¿Por qué no? —

Me encogí de hombres e inmediatamente corrí mis cosas del banco para generar espacio, invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado.

Tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a observar mi último boceto. Lo giró para un lado y luego para el otro. Advirtió que había más hojas utilizadas. Con la mirada me pidió permiso para observar el resto. Asentí. Dio vuelta de a una las hojas, brindándose el tiempo necesario para evaluar cada boceto, estuviera terminado o no.

Debo admitir que un escalofrío de nervios me recorrió la espalda. No era que estuviera el mismísimo Gabriel Agreste evaluando mis creaciones, pero Adrien no era un desentendido en la materia y estaba iniciando en la dirección de las empresas de su padre. Mal no le estaba yendo, por lo que escuchaba en las noticias del entorno.

Evidentemente, sabía del tema. Sino Gabriel no confiaría en él, por más que fuera su hijo. Ese hombre era realmente pragmático y no haría excepciones aún para su propia sangre.

—Marinette… son muy buenos…realmente buenos — Giró el cuaderno en otro ángulo al ver el dibujo de un vestido de noche — Este… es simplemente exquisito. Si le aclararas el color…

—¿Dices cambiarlo?—

—No, no, el mismo tono, pero más claro. Se vería excelente en Nelago… sí, estaría genial para la presentación de la campaña … — Se había perdido en el dibujo y en una idea que creo, por la expresión de su rostro, se le estaba formando.

—Pero ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Reí nerviosa empujándolo levemente con la mano. Y creo que mi rostro pasó de un rosa suave a rojo intenso. ¡Dios!

—Digo que es un muy buen diseño y que lo quiero en mi próxima colección – Y me miró determinado con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya Adrien. Deja de…—

—¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana a esta hora?— No me dejó continuar.

—Eh..yo…Almorzar supongo… ¿Por…?— Estaba atónita. El corazón comenzó a latirme descontroladamente en el pecho, con anticipación a no sé qué.

—Listo. Mañana almuerzas conmigo y mi padre. Quiero presentarle tus bosquejos y… —

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Qué!?— Me sobresalté dando un respingo en el asiento alejándome de Adrien —¿¡Gabriele Agreste va a ver mis diseños!? — Tomé aire intentando no hiperventilar. Creo que ya no estaba roja, ahora debo haber lucido pálida —¿QUE? —

Me sonrió y no pudo evitar reir de mi reacción, como si le causara dulzura mi reacción. Creo que me entendía perfecto.

— Así es. Son muy buenos. Y estoy buscando diseñador nuevo. Tengo un proyecto en mente que, obviamente, mi padre supervisa y… es largo de contar. En resumen, quiero lanzar una nueva línea. Lo que veo me gusta y te conozco, sé lo ingeniosa que llegas a ser. ¡Todo cierra perfecto!— Y me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras entrecerraba apenas los ojos.

_No hagas eso, por favor._ Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y no creo que fuera sólo por él. ¿A caso estaba al frente de la oportunidad de mi vida? ¿De lo que siempre había soñado?

— ¡Qué bueno que sigas en la moda! Esto es una señal. No te veo en mucho tiempo y ahora te encuentro aquí, inspirada y…—Hablaba rápido, se lo notaba emocionado, y comenzaba a contagiarme a mí con su entusiasmo. —Definitivamente esto es una señal. Sería muy tonto si te dejo escapar. —

Me quedé mirándolo. Estaba congelada. ¿Acaba de invitarme a una entrevista para la firma de moda más grande de Europa? ¿A mí? ¿A una estudiante?

—¿Y? ¿Qué me respondes? —

—Yo... respondo... ¡Sí! Sí.. mañana a las… —

—Estate lista a la una y treinta. Paso a recogerte a tu casa. Tratamiento diferencial para mi mejor amiga de preparatoria – Y me guiñó el ojo.

Asentí y sonreí. Realmente tuve que obligarme a respirar. Primero acordarme que debía respirar y luego obligarme. Lo que acababa de suceder era LA oportunidad de mi vida. Por lo menos de mi vida profesional. Profesional en la moda.

¿Esto acababa de suceder? Sí.

En sima, ¿Tenía que ser Adrien quien me hiciera esta propuesta? Sí.

Era lo mejor, ¿o peor? En ese punto, no sabía que responder… aún.

Una de las asistentes se acercó corriendo y comenzó a solicitarle una serie de autorizaciones. Él le daba indicaciones, no sé realmente que le decía o de que hablaban. Todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de sucederme.

_"Pellíscame Tikki"_ Creo que ella me leyó los pensamientos por que sentí un pequeño mordisco en el trasero, donde apoyaba el bolsito en el que la llevaba.

—¡Ahh! – Grité y giré.

—¿Todo bien? – Interrumpió Adrien al escucharme. Si me recordaba de la preparatoria, no debían sorprenderle mis locas reacciones.

Me ruboricé, creo, por que sentí el calor en las mejillas.

— Vas a tener que disculparme. Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo y contarte más de mi proyecto, pero el deber llama. No te olvides de mañana. —

—Sí, totalmente olvidad… ¡digo! ¡Agendado! — Le sonreí una vez más, completamente nerviosa. —Ni en mil años me olvidaría —

—Espera un minuto Josefa. Marinette, ¿tienes tu móvil? — Asentí – Envíame un mensaje — Me dijo y tomó el suyo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de lino claro que vestía.

No reaccionaba y me miró apurándome — Vamos, te conozco. Si no me envías el mensaje ahora no me lo envías nunca. —

Entendido. Listo. Caí. Tomé la mochila y busqué el móvil en el bolsillo lateral. Rápidamente le envié un texto al contacto que me pasara Alya ayer.

**"¡Hola!"**

—¡Listo! – Sonrió y con un rápido movimiento de dedos registró mi contacto. — No te vas a olvidar de esta cita. No voy a permitirlo ¡Nos estamos viendo Marinette! —

Y se fue con la asistente. La modelo lo recibió abrazándolo mientras veían en un monitor las primeras fotos.

—Tikki…¿lo que acaba de suceder es..? —

—Sí Marinette, es real ¿no me sentiste? —

—Sí. – Y reímos juntas – Creo que por fin algo se va a dar en mi vida —

Y no me refería a Adrien.

* * *

—¿En serio no quieres ver la película con nosotros?—

—No insistas papá. Sabes que tuve un día lleeeeeno de emociones.—

—¡Ay, si! ¡Mi niña diseñando para la firma Agreste! – Agregó mi madre mientras guardaba el último plato seco en la alacena.

—Má... todavía no lo sabemos. — Le dediqué una mirada dulce de advertencia.

—Pero yo sí sé que eres talentosa y que ese chico no va a dejar que te le escapes.—

Mi mamá se refería a mi profesión. Nada más. En otro momento, esas palabras, me hubieran puesto como un tomate hasta las orejas. Corrí y la abracé.

— Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? —

—¿Y a mí no? – Reclamó mi padre. De un salto estaba abrazando al enorme y mullido papá lobo.

— A los dos. — Lo llené de besos. — Pero ahora debo ir a descansar. Mañana es mi gran día. —

Ambos asintieron. Les arrojé un beso volador desde el pie de la escalera y en segundos me perdí en mi habitación. A descansar.

Sí, seguro. Aún tenía el patrullaje con Chat.

Esa noche estaba esperando ansiosa reunirme con él. Había mucho de qué hablar. No sabía el porqué, o quizás sí pero no estaba lista para reconocerlo, comencé a ponerme terriblemente nerviosa mientras preparaba todo en el dormitorio para simular como que estaba durmiendo. No es que mis padres fueran a husmear. Realmente no lo hacían, y más después de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Si bien vivía con ellos, mi dormitorio era mi santuario, sólo mío, y respetaban mi privacidad. Como también mis horarios. Sólo se metían lo suficiente, para asegurarse de que estaba bien o si necesitaba consejos, y también para mimosearme. Eran realmente… únicos. Confiaban en mí.

—Tikki ¡dame motas! – Y allí estaba yo como Ladybug.

Abrí el ventiluz que daba al lado de mi cama y el aire tibio aunque algo más fresco pegó de lleno en mi rostro. La noche estaba nublada, como lo fuera el día. Y eso refrescó el ambiente.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo antes de extender el yoyo y salir disparada hacia el oscuro cielo, en dirección a la torre Eiffel, nuestro punto de encuentro acordado para esa noche. En realidad, fue para la noche anterior, pero para el horario de patrullaje ya había pasado la amenaza de akuma.

Además, sabía que Chat no llegaría. Estaba "ocupado" con esa zorra estúpida.

¿Para qué asistir y reconfirmar nuevamente lo que ya había visto? No, era mejor ahorrarse los dolores cuando se tenía la oportunidad.

En breve estaba en la torre. Me hacía más rápida cada noche. Busqué a Chat en los tres últimos tramos del monumento. Sabía que estaría en uno de ellos. Pero no lo encontré.

_"Típico. Debe estar entretenido con otra fan"_, rodé mis ojos ante este pensamiento, mientras me sentaba en una de las salientes. Tendría que esperarlo.

La verdad, debo admitir que me enojó. Tanto que hablar. Y nada, él no estaba. Suspiré.

—No viniste anoche. —

Esa voz me sobresaltó. Giré en dirección al sonido y allí estaba Chat, agazapado en la oscuridad. Realmente se había escondido bien, estaba siendo muy discreto, demasiado. Puntos para él.

—¡Chat! Me asustaste – Y me incorporé. En un único y ágil movimiento estaba a mi lado.

—No fue mi intención. Pero deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor. Si quieres, podría enseñarte un par de cosas – Y me brindó una sonrisa sugerente.

_"Seguro que podrías."_ Me dije con ironía.

—Pensé que no vendrías anoche. Vi que estabas ocupado y …—

—¿Me viste? – Me interrumpió rápidamente.

Mierda. Eso se me había escapado. Tenía que acomodarlo y rápido. No podía exponerme de esa forma.

—¿En-en serio Chat? — Carraspeé— ¿A caso ya te olvidaste de la morocha que te llamaba ayer? Estabas hecho un caramelo derretido hablándole. No creo que la hayas dejado escapar. Te conozco demasiado bien, gatito. – Arremetí con un dejo de hastío en mis ojos.

—Nunca desatiendo el deber por el placer, bichito. —Me sonrió de lado—Tú más que nadie debería saberlo. El deber es deber, y contigo es mi vida – Y se acercó provocativo. O por lo menos eso se me antojó. Estaba nerviosa y él sólo lo complicaba más.

Giré para alejarme sin demostrar nada, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero por dentro estaba temblando.

— Como digas gatito. — Perdí la mirada en la noche, más allá de la torre, más allá de todas las luces de la ciudad abajo. Crucé mis brazos al frente antes de hablar — ¿Te contactó el maestro Fu? —

—No. ¿Debería? —

—Va a hacerlo. No sé cuándo, pero va a contactarte. Anoche estuve reunida con él, por lo que sucedió con Needles. —

—¿Por qué me hirió? —

— Sí, Chat, eso fue grave — Giré para verlo. Estaba detrás de mí, serio.

Con ese movimiento quedé a centímetros. Carajo. Nervios, más nervios. Esa noche no sé qué hacía pero su sola presencia estaba crispando hasta la última fibra de mi cuerpo. Y en sima me dedicaba esas sonrisas de lado y esas miradas profundas…ya, ya. No estaba haciéndome nada, era toda yo la complicada y eso me enfurecía.

Tragué fuerte, pestañeando rápidamente, para acomodar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Eres consciente de ello? —

Él me miraba serio. Clavado en mis ojos. Sentí que elevó su mano. Creí que iba a acariciarme pero la posó sobre mi hombro.

— No tienes de que preocuparte. Me estoy encargando de ello. —

—Lo sé. Fu me lo dijo. –

Se alejó de repente de mí sin disimular el disgusto que le causó esa aclaración.

— Pero no traicionó tu confianza. Sólo respondía a mis inquietudes. Chat, realmente esto me preocupa mucho, debo cuidarte más…—

—No.— Cortó mis palabras en seco. — Ese es mi trabajo. —

—Lo sé. Pero igual... Chat, lo haces genial. Pero es algo mutuo, debemos cuidarnos mutuamente — Giró y me miró duramente ante esas palabras, con enojo. —No te molestes conmigo. Sabes que tengo razón. Con Needles… —

—Lo que sucedió con Needles no va a volver a suceder. —

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Me acerqué algo alterada ya – Cometí un error, un único error y casi.. Chat… casi te… ¡podría haberte matado! ¿Eres consciente de ello? Si esas flechas que impactaron hubieran sido más grandes, o hubieran llegado más profundo, no sé si estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.—

— Eso es imposible. Estás exagerando esta vez bichito — Arremetió mirándome con arrogancia.

No sé bien por qué pero desde mis entrañas surgió un enojo incontrolable, como si se hubiera estado gestando desde hace tiempo. Subió por mi estómago, mi pecho y en un santiamén lo tenía en la garganta, explotando en forma de palabras.

— ¡Eres un maldito inconsciente! ¡Arrogante! ¡Si anoche hubieras estado conmigo en vez de colarte por el balcón de esa … esa… chica, entenderías de lo que estoy hablando! —Le grité.

Listo. Acababa de delatarme. Tenía razón en lo que le decía, pero no era necesario dejar en evidencia mi comportamiento cavernícola de celos. Con fundamentos, sí, pero no debía tenerlos.

Bueno, podría ser un poco. Pero celos posesivos, no, esos no entran en la categoría de amigos-compañeros de combate.

Quedó en silencio observándome. Yo seguía algo alterada, respirando agitadamente, pero de a poco cobraba consciencia de lo que acababa de decir y de cómo había sonado. Solamente quise concentrarme en nuestra seguridad y terminé convirtiendo toda esta conversación en un reclamo de parejas.

—Ladybug… ¿me estuviste siguiendo? — Se inclinó hacia mí entrecerrando los ojos.

De todo lo que le había dicho, del peligro que podía correr su vida, de lo preocupada que estaba, de mi conversación con Fu, él sólo se quedó en que lo había visto de aventura sexual. ¡Dios!

Acomodé mi semblante dándole un aire de total superación y negué con un ademán.

Sí, seguro se la creyó.

—Me seguiste — Y sonrió engreído — ¿Qué pasa bichito de la suerte? — se acercó a mí lentamente, traté de alejarme dando un paso atrás, pero choqué contra una columna quedando completamente acorralada entre la fría pared de metal y su cuerpo.

— Acaso ¿estoy oyendo …celos? —

No dije nada. Quedé colgada de sus ojos verdes. Y de esa maldita sonrisa.

Tragué con dificultad. Definitivamente esa noche no estaba yendo por el camino que quería que fuera. En realidad, no tenía un plan en concreto, pero esto no estaba funcionado de una forma conveniente para mí. Estaba quedando expuesta sin saber bien a qué, pero me sentía así.

Me hice a un costado para alejarme de su presencia y zafarme cuanto antes de esa posición que amenazaba con exponerme aún más.

_Respira nena._ Y ponte a buscar algo que decir que acomode todo esto, rápido.

—Sí, te vi. No voy a negártelo. Pero fue… de casualidad. Estaba yendo a mi casa —Bien. Bien dicho.

—Estas mintiendo bichito. A esa altura ya estabas de civil. —

—Sí, estuve de civil. Pero debí transformarme nuevamente para poder irme y… ¿Acaso me estás interrogando? —

—No. ¿Te sientes interrogada? —

No le estaba creyendo. Y quería molestarla. Si algo había aprendido en estos últimos años, además de destrezas de superhéroe, era leer muy bien a las mujeres. Y Ladybug era La mujer, Su mujer. Aunque esa posesión siempre quedaría en el plano platónico. Pero en ese plano, era suya.

Y la conocía mejor que nadie, en completo detalle. Por eso sabía que hasta aquí debía llegar con ese tema. No iba a negar que sentirla celosa infló su masculino ego y le brindó una pizca de esperanza. Pero estaba realmente angustiada y hacerla enojar no iba a cambiar nada.

Lo miré con frialdad — No voy a entrar en tus juegos. —

Apoyó sus espaldas en la columna en la que me acababa de arrinconar. Cruzó los brazos al frente y largó una bocanada de aire. El pecho se infló y luego bajó con esta acción. Su semblante se había tranquilizado, había compostura en sus ojos.

Otra vez lo sentí lejos.

— ¿Qué te dijo Fu? —

No hubo disculpas. Así en seco el tema había cambiado. Como si se hablara sólo de lo que él quisiera. Y eso también me enojaba. ¿En qué momento el gatito comenzó a tener el control?

_Ya, déjalo pasar._ Ahora había que concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

—Chat, estamos en peligro.— Suspiré aliviando mi angustia.— Hawk Moth averiguó cómo matar a los portadores. —

* * *

¿Reviews? Los adoro. Y me alientan a seguir.

Muchas gracias a **Maretta**, **Higush**, **Lollipop87**, **BlackKittyQueen** y **paolacelestial** por sus comentarios. Si quieren dejarme más, no me enojo jajajaja.

* * *

**La guía definitiva de mis dos fics cruzados (04/01/2020)**

¿Qué significa esto de "**la guía definitiva**"? Bueno, a continuación me explico.

Quienes hayan leído mi otro fic, **Te propongo un juego**, ya se irán como queriendo dar cuenta por donde van los tiros con este apartado que hoy, a más de dos meses de haber publicado este capítulo, decido agregar.

**Inevitable** es un fic Ladynoir con todas las letras y, por más que hay un guiño al Adrinette, desarrolla la pareja Ladybug y Chat Noir porque me encanta, porque la amo. Pero, mientras avanzaba con este fic, tuve bloqueos, nada de otro mundo. Y decidí resolver esos bloqueos escribiendo lo que se me viniera a la mente como pequeños drabbles, u otros fics de un único capítulo.

Un día, en otro bloqueo, me puse a repasar esos drabbles o notas o fics de un capítulo o ¡lo que sea que fueran!, y dije "oiga, tengo un Adrinette aquí".¿Por qué no unir todas esas anotaciones dándoles un sentido y generar un nuevo fic? Y así surge **Te propongo un juego**.

El tema, temita, temón, fue que **Te propongo...** arranca en este capítulo, en _Agreste_. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Que todo lo que sucede en **Inevitable** hasta aquí es antesala de **Te propongo... **

Para entender **Te propongo...** es recomendable leer **Inevitable** hasta este capítulo,_ Agreste_ (inclusive, claro) y luego continuar desde allí. Por que al iniciar con **Te propongo..** estamos en otra historia, una independiente, un Adrinette erótico con todas las letras (adoro el lemmon, ya se irán dando cuenta).

Perdón si los hago leer demás, pero decidí incorporar esta nota aquí ya que recibo consultas de nuevos lectores de ambos fics que se confunden, interpretando que son la misma historia o que se están desarrollando en forma conjunta, cuando en realidad son dos historias con un mismo inicio pero totalmente independientes.

No me molesta que me pregunten, en absoluto. Pero...¡quiero que disfruten ambos fics!

Si alguien se desayuna con esto aquí, los invito a leer **Te propongo un juego, **recordando que comenzarán a leer una nueva historia la cual se entenderá mejor si leyeron hasta este capítulo.

Y, si quedan dudas, me dejan por review ;P sus preguntas que yo alegre se las responderé.

Nos leemos.

AkiRoss


	4. Sasvati

**Miraculous Ladybug** y **sus personajes** no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, haganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Sasvati**

* * *

—Garras dentro. — Un destello verde lo recorrió y cayó de espaldas en la cama doble, rebotando en el colchón del dormitorio de su departamento. Del bolsillo del pantalón retiró una pequeña cajita y se la extendió al Kwami que salía volando en esa dirección.

—¡Mi queso! ¡Mi precioso queso! — Y de un bocado se lo devoró. Nada de disfrutarlo de a poco. — Y en aquel cajón hay más.. lo siento, me llama.—

Adrien quedó tirado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que más temía estaba llegando. Había llegado. Se lo confirmó Ladybug. Trató de mantener la calma frente a ella mientras conversaban y durante la siguiente hora de patrullaje. Había tenido éxito, pero solo en el exterior.

Esas flechas, lo que sintió cuando atravesaron el traje, fue la confirmación del miedo más profundo que lo sobresaltaba en sueños todas las noches desde que advirtiera que Hawk Moth se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Y desesperado. Estaba llevando las cosas al nivel de vale todo con tal de obtener sus miraculous.

La destrucción y el desorden, eran manejables mientras no se viera comprometida la integridad de las personas. O la de ellos. Sobre todo la de ella.

Pero eso ya no era seguro.

Needles fue una demostración, sabía que iba a empeorar. Esa sola idea lo desesperaba.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos para tranquilizarse. Era consciente de que Hawk Moth iría tras él primero para desestabilizar a Ladybug. Y luego la obligaría a entregarle los miraculous. O peor, la mataría.

No. Esa última idea era inconcebible. No. Ni por un minuto. Lo enloquecía.

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, agitado, alterado.

—¿Estas bien Adrien?— Plagg peguntó en un intento de sonar interesado en su portador. En realidad, sí le interesaba, pero tampoco iba a demostrarlo tan fácilmente.

—No.—

—¿Estás enfermo? Deberías ir emergencias — Lo dijo con tranquilidad llenándose la boca con un gran trozo de queso.

— No Plagg. No estoy enfermo. Sólo que… dime algo ¿anoche no sentiste las flechas que se clavaron en mi espalda?—

—¿Flechas? Ummmm…ahora que lo mencionas, algo sentí. Pero no lo relacioné…acaso… ¿te hirieron? —

Ahora realmente tenía su atención. El Kwami cambió el comportamiento desinteresado habitual a ansioso abriendo grandes los intensos ojos verdes y flotando para situarse frente al rostro de Adrien. Algo en esas palabras llegaron profundo porque dejó el queso inmediatamente.

—Sí. Un akumatizado lo logró. Creemos que Hawk Moth descubrió…—

—El hechizo para matar al portador.— Completó la frase sin ocultar su consternación.

Adrién lo miró con asombro. ¿Acaso sabía todo?

—¿Tú lo sabes? —

—Es un hechizo muy antiguo. Todos los Kwamis sabemos que existe, pero sólo dos conocen como invocarlo. Nooroo y … — No habló más.

Quedó completamente serio tras esas palabras, con la mirada perdida en el amplio ventanal.

—Nooroo, el Kwami de Hawk Moth. Pero ¿acaso no son todos los Kwamis buenos?—

—Las intenciones de Nooroo son las mejores. Pero todo buen Kwami se debe a su portador. Estamos atados a ustedes por los miraculous. Yo no puedo quejarme, pero Nooroo…—

—Sí. Seguramente lo obligó… – Plagg se encogió de hombros, no lo sabía o no le importaba, o quería hacerse el duro.

—Mencionaste que había alguien más que lo sabe. ¿Fu? —

—No, él no. Es otro Kwami …— La mirada de Plagg se entristeció ante esas palabras. Sus orejas gachas lo evidenciaron por completo. Se arrojó a la cama, boca abajo, un lamento lo acompañó en el recorrido hasta golpear el mullido acolchado blanco — No me hagas hablar de eso — balbuceó de entre medio de los pliegues de la tela que ahora lo albergaba.

—Ladybug me dijo que el maestro Fu se iba a contactar con nosotros. Está bien sino quieres hablar conmigo ahora. Pero algo me dice que vamos a tener que enfrentar esto en algún momento.— Se lo decía más a sí mismo que a su kwami.

Plagg giró el pequeño rostro para verlo de reojo. Adrien estaba a su lado, observándolo. Había tranquilidad en su mirada, o por lo menos eso quería transmitirle a su compañero.

—¿No tienes que ducharte acaso? — Acababa de pedirle, demasiado gentilmente para él, que lo dejara solo.

—Está bien, está bien. Te dejo solo. — Se olfateó debajo del brazo— Y tienes razón, tengo que darme una ducha.—

Se quitó la camisa dejándola a un costado de la puerta de entrada al baño. Antes de entrar, arrojó en sima los zapatos, los calcetines, y le siguió el pantalón con la ropa interior juntos. Su ama de llaves debía odiarlo por eso. Pero poco le importaba, tenía otras preocupaciones en mente en ese momento.

Abrió la canilla y el agua comenzó a correr. La probó con los dedos antes de meterse por completo. Perfecta. Una sensación de alivio lo recorrió cuando la fina lluvia le pegó primero en la cabeza y luego en el rostro al elevarlo. Le siguió el cuello, el pecho. Necesitaba eso en ese preciso momento. No quería que los temores regresaran. Y estaban pujando para volver. "_Piensa en algo más, rápido"_ se sugirió.

Lo primero que vino a su mente: los ojos de Ladybug en el momento en que le expresaban su preocupación. ¿En serio? Ya estaba, no podría resistirse. Esos afligidos ojos azules, profundos, sinceros, tan llenos de cariño real, de temor por él. Esa pequeña boquita, moviéndose rápido al dejar salir aquellas palabras _"Cometí un error, un único error y casi.. Chat.. casi te.. podría haberte matado" _La hubiera devorado en ese preciso momento.

"_No, no lleguemos ahí"_ se sentenció. Estaba hermosa esa noche. La sintió tan indefensa. Si tan solo hubiera… moría por abrazarla.

Otra vez estaba en ese lugar. Ella había dejado bien en claro aquella última vez que se le declaró cuando aún eran unos adolescentes, que habría entre ellos y que no. Y el no era mucho más grande que el sí. Demasiado en claro. Dolorosamente claro.

No estaba ni estaría enamorada de él. Debía salirse de ese lugar, lo estaba destruyendo. Estarían siempre juntos, se cuidarían, sabía que lo quería, que él era importantísimo en su vida. Y todo eso debería ser suficiente.

Y en un punto lo era. Pero sólo en uno.

El resto… los llenaba con algo, con chicas como la morocha. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Katye, Madie? Ni idea. La verdad, no llenaban nada. Por un rato estaba genial, eran perfectas distracciones para olvidarse de ella. Pero luego otra vez la lucha interna. No debía rendirse, algún día lograría sacarla de su mente. Sabía que en algún momento llegaría alguien que estaría a la altura.

Más que saberlo, lo esperaba. Debía suceder eso.

Apoyó las manos en la fría pared detrás de la lluvia de la regadera. Agachó la cabeza para que el agua ahora golpeara en la espalda y lo recorriera. La suavidad y tibieza de la fina lluvia le otorgaron más alivio y se llevaron parte del pesar que invadía su corazón. Limpió sus pensamientos, quitando todo el ruido. Y allí estaban de nuevo, esos consternados ojos azules que lo miraban profundamente.

"_¡La puta madre!"_

Esos hermosos ojos. Los mismos que lo volvieran loco desde que era un mocoso, sólo que ahora estaban distintos, había ¿un brillo?, algo diferente cuando la advertía mirándolo.

El último tiempo lo había comenzado a notar cuando estaban juntos enfrentando un akuma o simplemente patrullando. Había reclamo, había necesidad de... ¿él? ¿Era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo o sus deseos tergiversaban todo? Cuando la acorraló esa noche indagándola, la percibió incómoda, ¿nerviosa? Siempre lograba molestarla, pero ella reducía de inmediato sus avances atravesándolo con una mirada de hastío. Ahora simplemente quedaba congelada, tragando con dificultad. ¿Acaso ella...? No, no podía ser. Estaba malinterpretando todo otra vez. Estaba confundiendo preocupación con sentimientos.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban cerradas, sin posibilidad a nada. Ladybug se aseguró esa vez que lo entendiera y bien. Por eso decidió rendirse a Kagami.

Era una hermosa chica asiática tan de su tipo, con tanto en común. No era necesario explicar nada. Con ella era todo sencillo, fácil leerla. Lo que veías era lo que había. Por primera vez tenía a su alcance la posibilidad de olvidarlo todo, de olvidarla. Y por un tiempo fue real. Pero sólo por un tiempo. Luego las cosas se volvieron tediosas, sin pasión, aburridas .Realmente no la quería. No de esa forma. No de la forma en que ella necesitaba. Y no podía atar a una persona a una mentira. Fue difícil cortar, no lo podía negar, pero se hizo. Y luego vinieron las fiestas, las modelos, las fans.

Si bien le atribuían romances con cuanta modelo se posara en su brazo, sólo una llegó a él. La prensa podía decir e inventar lo que quisiera. Fue molesto al principio, pero luego vio la ventaja en eso, realmente ayudaban con publicidad gratis. Hasta en cierta forma terminaba resultando divertido. Pero no le ayudaban en nada con su asunto con Ladybug.

Hasta que llegó Astha. Con ella fue real. Bueno, el romance fue real. El sexo era asombroso. Los sentimientos, funcionaron al principio, realmente lo distrajeron un tiempo. Luego otra vez la soledad.

Descubrir otra vez que no lograba dar con una mujer que lograr quitar a Ladybug del medio, lo destrozó. Hasta consideró seriamente en renunciar a su mirácuolous, así ya no tendría que cruzarse con ella ni compartir momentos tan importantes.

Pero no. Eso era inconcebible. Lo habían elegido a él y estaba en una misión que era más importante que sus desencantos románticos. No sería el hombre que quería ser si hacía eso.

Por suerte llegar las fans. Las descaradas fans de Chat y fueron todo un tema. A poco de cumplir diecinueve comenzaron a aparecer.

Inicialmente pedían autógrafos, fotos o algún que otro beso. Nada diferente que con Adrien. Luego, se volvieron algo más descaradas. Comenzaron a invitarlo a sus casas y algunas eran realmente preciosas. ¿Por qué no? Le otorgó a su alter ego todas las licencias que con Adrien no hubieran funcionado. En definitiva, no le debía nada a nadie. ¿Para qué se reservaría? ¿Sentimientos? Daba igual. Por un rato se olvidaba de todo. Eran noches calientes y daban algo de experiencia en ese terreno.

Marchaba bien, funcionaba perfecto, hasta noches como la anterior.

La morocha prometía, había arrancado todo perfectamente, pero luego dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

No dijo nada, pero había advertido que Ladybug lo seguía. Tal vez era cierto que lo descubrió de casualidad, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba mintiéndole. Y debía admitir, le encantaba sentirla celosa, la conocía muy bien y sabía que esa reacción era una típica de celos en ella. En definitiva, lo que importaba era que la descubrió en el edificio de enfrente en el instante en que entraba al departamento de la morocha.

Esa clase de voyeurismo le excitó, pero luego le siguieron las ansias de ella, de que fuera Ladybug, la que estuviera en ese departamento bajo su cuerpo. Y por un momento a quien le estaba haciendo el amor no era a la morocha, era a su lady. Claro, en sus fantasías. Y ahí estaba, otra vez en ese lugar, sintiendo ese agujero enorme en el pecho.

Se odió a sí mismo.

"_Mi lady, sino lo hace Hawk Moth tú vas a matarme"_

Cerró la canilla. Tomó una de las toallas de la repisa y la envolvió alrededor de las caderas antes de salir del baño. Se pasó las manos con los dedos abiertos por el cabello mojado para acomodarlo. El vapor comenzó a inundar la habitación cuando abrió la puerta.

Era momento de dejar en esa ducha toda su pesada soledad y encargarse de lo importante. Hawk Moth.

— Plagg, estuve pensando. Vamos a ir a lo del maestro Fu antes que nos llame. Me parece que es mejor así. ¿Qué opinas? —

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Plagg? —

Se acercó a la cama. Nada. El cajón de quesos. Nada. El sillón, frente al televisor, los lugares favoritos del Kwami. Nada.

El maestro Fu lo había contactado, estaba seguro de eso. Pero sólo necesitaba a Plagg. Apretó la mandíbula. Un músculo se tensó en la mejilla. Debía confiar, sabría todo eventualmente.

Wayzz y Plagg cruzaban volando Paris apenas por encima de los techos de los edificios más bajos. Eran tan pequeños y a esas horas de la noche en que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban durmiendo o demasiado cansadas como para advertir algo, pasaban totalmente desapercibidos.

Wayzz observaba a Plagg mientras avanzaba a su lado. Se veía realmente preocupado, triste y preocupado. Y no se esperaba menos.

—Plagg, tranquilo amigo. Todo va a salir bien. —

—No sabes eso. — No lo dijo con enojo o zozobra, como era su costumbre. Lo dijo con tristeza y sin esperanza. Toda la situación le dolía demasiado.

Y tenía razón. No lo sabía, pero confiaba en que así lo fuera.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Fu, él los esperaba de pie al lado de la falsa vitrola. El cofre de los miraculous ya estaba fuera, listo para ser abierto.

— Hola Plagg. Tanto tiempo viejo amigo — Y le brindó una leve sonrisa acompañado del tono de voz calmo tan característico del anciano. El pequeño gato negro asintió sin cambiar su expresión.

—Procedamos. —

Wayzz se ubicó al lado del maestro en el momento en que el cofre de los miraculous se abría, mostrando todos los objetos al desplegarse. Delicadamente, Fu tomó el compartimiento del centro, el lugar en el que descansarían los miraculous de Tikki y Plagg, ahora vacíos, y presionó los costados desde el interior. Un suave clic indicó que se había activado el mecanismo de apertura de un nuevo compartimiento, uno más secreto aún. Suspiró antes de tomarlo por los bordes que ahora se habían elevado, retirándolo, dejando en evidencia un pequeño anillo de color dorado. Lo extrajo y se lo posó en la palma de la mano, girando hacia Plagg.

—¿Estás listo?—

—No, nunca voy a estarlo. — Suspiró — Pero la extraño mucho. —

—Wayzz, no me quitaré tu amuleto. Portaré ambos. Vas a sentirla. — El Kwami de la tortuga asintió.

El anciano se colocó el anillo en el dedo meñique, el único que podía portar tan pequeña y delicada argolla. En ese momento, un destello de luz blanca y fría, se originó y comenzó a rodearlos a todos, terminando frente a Fu. Poco a poco el resplandor se fue disipando, dejando ver una diminuta y cabezona gatita blanca, tierna por donde se la mirara, con una larga cola peluda y grandes orejas cuyas puntas se coloreaban apenas de gris.

Estiró los bracitos desperezándose. Cuando abrió los ojos, unos hermosos ojos azules, y se acostumbraron a la iluminación de la habitación, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. Plagg rápidamente se ubicó en frente, con la intención de ser la primer criatura que la pequeña Kwami viera luego de ese largo tiempo inactiva.

—¿Eres tú? — Se refregó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz — ¿Eres…? ¿Papá?—

Plagg sonrió, una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por el rabillo del ojo. Le extendió los brazos invitándola a un abrazo y ella no lo demoró. Salió volando al encuentro y se aferró fuerte a él. El maestro Fu y Wayzz cruzaron una rápida mirada antes de continuar observando la emotiva escena. Hasta ahora, todo venía bien.

—Te extrañé mucho pequeño peluche. —

—Yo también. — Se podía apreciar la felicidad de esa criatura, envuelta por los brazos de su padre. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me dormí?—

Plagg la alejó un poco tomándola de ambos hombros y poniéndola al alcance de sus ojos. Se quitó la lágrima que corría por la mejilla.

— Peluche— Su voz era muy dulce, quien no conociera este lado de Plagg verdaderamente creería que estaba al frente de otro sujeto — Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. —

Y allí el gatito blanco recordó, como si de golpe todas las memorias volvieran a su consciente.

—¡Nooroo! ¡Papá, perdimos a Nooroo! Y.. ¡Fu! ¿Dónde..? — Giró exaltada y lo vio. Su carita estaba desencajada buscando la emoción correcta. Enojo, desesperación, angustia — ¡Fue tu culpa Fu! – Ganó el enojo. Y se arrojó violentamente sobre el maestro.

Plagg la sostuvo de la cola, reteniendo su arranque de ira y la jaló contra él. Wayzz rápidamente se interpuso en la trayectoria de la cachorra, protegiendo a su portador. Se veía asustado.

—¡Eh, pequeña! ¡Tranquila! Ven, ven..— Y la abrazó con fuerza conteniéndola, evitando que se soltara. Ella explotó en llanto cuando sintió nuevamente los brazos de su padre rodeándola, el pecho en su mejilla.

—¡Lo perdió! ¡Él lo perdió! Y tú… — Lloraba desconsolada.

—Sí, lo sé. Fue horrible… tranquila. Ya nena…tranquila.—

—¿Dónde estabas papá? — Reclamó entre llantos.

—Lo sabes... estaba haciendo mi trabajo, pequeña. Perdóname por no estar contigo. — Le acarició la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le mojaban el pecho, sin dejar de apretarla contra de él.

Y así quedaron, largo rato abrazados. Ella aferrada, hundida entre el pelaje negro y él acariciándola suavemente. Calmándola. De a poco el llanto se transformó en sollozo. Ya no corrían lágrimas. La angustia fue disipándose y dando paso a los hipos. Cuando sintió que respiraba tranquila, le tomó la carita para verla y brindarle una tierna sonrisa.

— Ahora estoy aquí y no pienso irme. —

Ella sonrió y volteó a ver a Fu — Pero ¿y Nooroo? —

—No está con nosotros — Agregó tranquilamente Fu. — Pero no se encuentra lejos. Está aquí en Paris. Y vamos a encontrarlo eventualmente. —

—¿Eventualmente? Dices que ¿no sabes quién lo tiene? —

—Sí lo sabemos — Le respondió Plagg. — Sólo que aún no descubrimos dónde exactamente lo esconde. Su portador se llama Hawk Moth y lo está utilizando para fines egoístas. —

—¿Qué dices? Oh no, Nooroo… pobre Nooroo. — Bajó la mirada y poco a poco descendió para sentarse en la amplia alfombra que cubría el centro de la sala. Plagg la siguió. Minutos después, el maestro Fu se acomodó a su lado cruzando las piernas al estilo oriental, y Wayzz lo acompañó flotando a su lado, manteniendo la distancia con Savasti.

—Pequeña. Necesitamos tu ayuda.—

—¿Me despertaron sólo porque me necesitan? — Miró a su padre, aunque fuera Fu quien le diera las novedades.

—Pequeña, cuando Fu debió dormirte… estabas fuera de control. Entiende. — Plagg le tomó las manos. — Joven, herida, sin las personas en las que más confiabas… —

—Me abandonaste papá. Tú y Nooroo, ¿Por qué?—

—Sabes que no fue así. — Le retrucó en tono firme y la miró con seriedad. Ella era muy dulce e inteligente, pero también algo dramática. ¿De dónde habrá sacado eso? — Todo sucedió en una combinación de malas circunstancias y tú no supiste contenerte, pequeña. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté de cuando era joven y tuve mi primer… digámoslo rabieta? ¿El asuntito con los dinosaurios? —

Ella sonrió — Sí, los dinosaurios … tremenda metida de pata papá. —

—Bueno, eso sucede cuando salimos de control. Y tú eres genial, pero también podías meter la pata. El maestro Fu lo impidió, sabiamente.— Y desvió la mirada a él. Fu observaba serio.

Wayzz lucía desencajado. Miró a Plagg y a su maestro. Este le hizo una señal de que mantuviera la calma. Lo dicho era lo suficiente en ese momento, no era todo. Sólo lo suficiente. La necesitaban calma.

La gatita agachó la cabeza. Era inteligente y rápida, pudo caer en la cuenta de inmediato de que a pesar del dolor, había exagerado su reacción años atrás. Por más que estuviera dormida, algo había madurado. Giró lentamente hacia Fu y levantó la mirada despacio cuando estuvo al frente de él, con un dejo de vergüenza y disculpa en esos hermosos ojos azules.

—Maestro… yo… lo lamento.—

Él le sonrió y la tomó entre sus manos, armando un cuenco al ahuecar la palma, al que ella subió con un corto salto. — Está todo bien pequeña. Lo importante de los errores, es aprender de ellos.—

Asintió — Maestro, si me necesita, aquí estoy para ayudarlo pero... — Suspiró antes de hablar nuevamente — Por favor, quiero estar con mi padre, no me separe de él de nuevo. —

—Es un hecho pequeña. Deberás conversar con él para encontrar el momento. Ahora tu padre es todo un superhéroe — Y le sonrió.

Ella giró y observó a Plagg con admiración en sus ojos por unos instantes. Volvió a Fu — Y prométame algo: encontraremos y rescataremos a Nooroo.—

—Eso es lo que más quiero, Savasti. No es una promesa, en eso estamos trabajando. Y para lograrlo, necesito que tú también seas parte del equipo.—

—Estoy dentro – Y sonrió con coraje.

Volvió la mirada a su padre y salió volando de la mano del maestro para su encuentro. Fu lentamente se incorporó y en un ademán de cabeza le indicó a Wayzz que era momento de dejarlos solos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta para adentrarse en su dormitorio, los observó unos segundos más. La imagen era realmente un milagro, un maravilloso milagro. Pronto tendría buenas noticias para Ladybug y Chat Noir.

* * *

**Otra edición que no aguanté! 27/05/20**

Es que todo este tema de la edición comenzó a hacer cosquillas cuando decidí publicar este fic en Wattpad, bajo el título "Eres Inevitable". Bueno, al revisarlo para subirlo en dicha plataforma, lo edité y luego juro que debía sentarme sobre mis dedos para no hacer lo mismo aquí.  
Así que... aquí estoy, editando en FanFiction, mi sitio favorito de fics de caliad.

Espero que les agrade este re estiling jajajaja


	5. Agreste

**Miraculous Ladybug** y **sus personajes** no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, haganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Agreste**

* * *

—Vamos Plagg, arriba — Reclamó Adrien desde el baño, mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Al no recibir respuesta se asomó por la puerta entre abierta. Plagg dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada en medio de la cama.

—¡Plagg! ¡Despierta! — Sentenció elevando la voz, frustrado por la falta de importancia que su Kwami le daba a cualquier asunto que no fuera su bendito queso o descansar.

Plagg abrió los ojos repentinamente, asustado.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Un Akuma!?—

—No, no hay akuma — Tranquilizó Adrien. Se acercó a su pequeño compañero, arrojando una camisa gris oscuro sobre la cama – Arriba compañero, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.—

Plagg lanzó un suspiro en forma de queja, rodando los ojos con evidente hastío.

—En serio, chico, sino era urgente ¿Por qué carajos simplemente no me pusiste en tu bolsillo? ¿Tenías que despertarme? — Con un exagerado bostezo se desperezó extendiendo los brazos sin intentar levantarse desde su cómoda posición.

— ¿Y perderme lo que sucedió anoche? Volviste tardísimo.—

—Sip — Dijo sin remordimiento, quitando toda la importancia al reclamo.

Plagg se incorporó rápidamente en dirección a la mini heladera donde Adrien siempre guardaba los quesos para madurarlos al punto que más le gustaban a él. En realidad, no tenía hambre. Simplemente estaba huyendo.

—Y ¿no piensas contarme? — Instigó Adrien mientras se abotonaba la camisa, que comenzaba a ceñirse sobre el pecho con cada movimiento de sus dedos.

—Nop – Y arrojó a su boca un enorme trozo, sellándola para evitar tener que decir cualquier nueva palabra. Esta vez, se tomaría más tiempo que el habitual para devorarlo. No quería hablar.

—Ok. — Finalizó Adrien con un suspiro resignado — Definitivamente voy a tener que esperar. –

Plagg rodó los ojos. Sabía que le debía una explicación, Adrien se lo merecía, era el mejor portador que jamás tuvo. Sólo que aún no estaba preparado para hablar. Llevaba tanto tiempo con ese dolor encima, ocultándolo, tratando de enterrarlo con tantas fuerzas, que ya se había hecho carne el silencio y se tornaba tortuoso conversar de ello. Necesitaba digerirlo, asimilarlo. Debía sanar las heridas.

– Adrien, quiero contarte todo. Pero no estoy listo. No aún. – Plagg giró su cabecita para ver a su portador. – No me obligues —

—Plagg, no lo haría. Sé que me lo contarás cuando llegue el momento. — Adrien le sonrió de manera alentadora, intentando transmitirle su apoyo y comprensión. — Tomate el tiempo que necesites. Disculpa si me pongo ansioso.—

—Y no te alarmes si alguna noche despiertas y no estoy. —

— ¿Tiene que ver con…? —

—Sí. — Respondió con una sonrisa enorme en su pequeña carita que hizo que hasta sus ojos verdes neón se iluminaran.

Adrien asintió y volteó para tomar el pantalón de jean claro. Plagg lo observó unos segundos antes de salir disparado, volando hacia él, golpeándolo con un fuerte abrazo a la altura del bíceps.

– ¡Gracias chico! —

—Ey. – Comenzó Adrien de manera dubitativa. La reacción de su Kwami lo descolocó, no era típico de Plagg ese tipo de demostraciones de gratitud, le dio mucha ternura. Realmente ahí había una historia enorme, gigantesca y difícil. El rubio le devolvió el cariño acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar — Eres familia Plagg, y la familia se ayuda. Siempre. —

Una lágrima rodó por el pequeño rostro de Plagg. Se la secó rápidamente al percibirla, antes de que Adrien pudiera percatarse. Ya era suficiente sentimentalismo por la mañana.

— Termina de vestirte, ¿no era que hoy había demasiadas cosas por hacer? — Le decía mientras se dirigía volando hacia la heladera de los quesos nuevamente.

Adrien asintió con una sonrisa y reanudó su tarea. Hoy desayunaría con su padre para ultimar los detalles del almuerzo. Gabriel Agreste era un hombre parco, no iba a demostrar demasiado entusiasmo por las novedades del proyecto. Nunca lo hizo, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? El sólo hecho de que se lo permitiera llevar a cabo ya lo consideraba como un cambio gigantesco.

Su padre estaba confiando en él. Por más que ya llevara un año rechazando los diseñadores que le proponía, sabía que con Marinette sería diferente. Tenía una corazonada, una enorme que se formó esa tarde en que la vio en el asiento de aquella plaza dibujando.

Desde el último año de la preparatoria, el carácter de Adrien se había vuelto más independiente. Poco a poco comenzó a exigir su espacio, que se escuchara y considerara su opinión. La mansión se había llenado de discusiones. En más de una oportunidad quedaron enfrentados por semanas. Fue la forma que encontró para que su padre admitiera que había crecido.

No fue fácil, pero poco apoco lo consiguió.

Logró que le permitiera concurrir a la universidad moviéndose por sus propios medios. Luego, se ganó la oportunidad de comenzar a participar en las tareas de la empresa, no sólo modelando, sino tomando decisiones en las campañas, en la selección de los modelos de referencia, en las tendencias de las nuevas temporadas. Tuvo errores, sí, pero los supo superar y ganarse lentamente el respeto de Gabriel en ese terreno.

Le siguió la idea de irse a vivir solo, de tener mayor independencia en su día a día. Mostrando su desaprobación en cada momento en que Adrien tocó el tema, Gabriel tuvo que resignarse a que se fuera de la mansión. Porque no se lo estaba pidiendo cuando hablaba con él. Se lo estaba comunicando.

Esa fue la primer vez que Adrien no requirió del permiso de su padre ni le ocultó sus intenciones. Un mes después, se había mudado a su propio departamento en una exclusiva zona de París.

Y fue a por más. Ahora en forma de propuesta comercial. Le planteó a su progenitor y dueño de la firma, abrir una nueva línea.

Él recordaba aquella vez en que se lo contó como si fuera ayer, la mirada dura con la que Gabriel intentó persuadirlo. No se lo hizo fácil, pero él tampoco se rendiría.

Y aquí estaban, el día había llegado. Sabía que después de ese almuerzo muchas cosas cambiarían, y para mejor. Marinette fue un encuentro fortuito, una serie de coincidencias que lo llevaron a ella. El mensaje de Alya, encontrarla esa tarde y que aún continuara en la moda con tanto talento. Fue como si todo se hubiera dado acorde a un plan.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sí que era un bálsamo su vida profesional. Bueno, profesional en la moda. La otra profesión… ahí las cosas estaban tornándose más peligrosas. No temía por él, en absoluto. Confiaba en su Kwami y en sus habilidades. Pero ella, ella era todo y aún más, más de lo que se permitía considerar. Si algo le sucediera…

—Ya, basta. — Se dijo así mismo, intentando controlar el difícil rumbo hacia donde iban sus pensamientos —Olvida eso.—

—¿Qué? – Preguntó Plagg cuando logró tragar el último trozo de queso.

—Nada, Plagg. Sólo pensaba en voz alta — Se puso el saco y tomó las llaves del auto. – Vamos – Finalizó, abriendo el costado de su abrigo de verano mostrando el bolsillo interior a su Kwami, para que se escondiera ahí por el resto de la jornada.

El día había amanecido gris nuevamente, pero húmedo y pesado. Y mi cabello lo sufría. Iba a tener que pasarme un toque el alisador para civilizar todos los pelitos que se alzaban otorgando un aura oscura a mi cabeza. Mi cabello suele ser pesado y disciplinado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hoy, justamente hoy, había decidido revelarse.

Por suerte, la mañana había transcurrido sin demasiados problemas. La señorita Bellanger estaba de viaje por lo que pude retirarme antes de mi horario de salida sin tener que dar explicaciones. Realmente no contaba con la energía necesaria para lidiar con ella, es una persona que suele tornarse intensa.

Así que mejor no podían haber salido las cosas. Me otorgaron un respiro a las emociones, considerando la noche que tuve que enfrentar con todas sus terribles novedades.

Y con Chat Noir…aún tenía en mí sus intensos ojos en el momento en que me acorraló en la torre, y su sonrisa ladina que despertó repentinamente algo inesperado. Esa sonrisa, me había paralizado por completo, estremeciendo mi interior de una forma en que no creí que él pudiera provocar.

El sólo recuerdo de ese momento me devolvía todas las sensaciones y se comenzaba a formar en mí una necesidad que… _"¿En serio Marinette? ¿¡En serio!?"_ Era mi gran día y yo pensando en ese gato mujeriego y tonto.

— Estás hermosa Marinette. —

La dulce vocecita de Tikki me despabiló, alejándome de mis pensamientos cada vez más confusos que iban poco a poco descendiendo a un nivel más allá de mi control y que no iban ayudarme en absoluto en lo que restaban del día.

Suspiré y la observé. Allí estaba, mi pequeña Kwami, sentada en el escritorio con sus manitos al frente, siguiendo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro cada uno de mis rápidos movimientos por toda la habitación, observando cómo me arreglaba para la entrevista.

— Gracias Tikki. — Le dije con total sinceridad deteniendo por unos segundos mi andar. – Pero muero de nervios. —

—Va a estar todo bien Marinette. Eres muy capaz en lo tuyo.—

Le sonreí en respuesta, agradecida por su incondicional apoyo. Iba a agregar algo cuando escuché que mi madre me llamaba desde abajo. Había llegado Adrien. ¿Tan temprano? Faltaban más veinte minutos para el horario que habíamos acordado. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y luego volvió a la vida más acelerado que antes.

—Tikki, metete en el bolso que nos vamos. ¿Mis carpetas…? — Busqué con la mirada frenética por toda la habitación y suspiré de alivio cuando las encontré sobre el escritorio —Ahí están. —

Me di un último y rápido vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación. Acomodé algunos cabellos que se había corrido de su lugar y ¡listo!, todo estaba bien. Me sonreí aprobando la selección de mi atuendo. Tomé mis cosas y bajé rápidamente. Allí estaba Adrien, conversando con mamá, esperándome. Se levantó cuando me vio y su cálida sonrisa me hizo sonreír también.

—Perdona que vine antes Marinette. Estaba realizando unas diligencias por aquí cerca. —

—Está bien, no hay problema. Estoy lista. ¡Siempre lista! ¿Vamos? —

Asintió en mi dirección y ambos nos despedimos de mamá. En poco tiempo estábamos dentro del auto, un Audi muy similar al que utilizaba cuando lo llevaban a la escuela, aunque este parecía deportivo. La verdad, no entiendo mucho de autos. Era más chico, de dos asientos, pero confortable. Acomodé mis carpetas en el suelo, frente a mis pies y mi bolso ya que no encontré otro lugar, y me puse el cinturón.

—¿Lista?— Preguntó Adrien en mi dirección.

—Sí. — Respondí inmediatamente, y luego dudé al pensarlo mejor —Bueno, lo mejor que se puede estar – Sonreí nerviosa.

Adrien extendió su mano hacia mí, apretando mi hombro suavemente entre sus largos dedos.

—Relájate. — Animó con una sonrisa —Sé tú misma. Va a estar todo perfecto. —

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. — Retorcí los dedos entre mis manos, el nerviosismo volvió a arremeter en mis entrañas estrechándolas. — No te van a evaluar.. —

—¿En serio me lo dices? — Me interrumpió Adrien echándose a reír. — Mi padre me evalúa todo el tiempo. Que me permitiera presentarle este proyecto quiere decir que va a estar observándome el triple de lo que ya lo hacía. —

—Es tu padre. — Rebatí de nueva cuenta, el estrés aumentando con cada palabra sin que pudiera detenerlo. – En cambio, yo... —

— Tranquila — Me animó nuevamente.

Inhalé profundamente y dejé escapar ruidosamente el aire, en un intento de calmarme. _"¡Vamos mujer! ¡Profesionalismo!"_ Froté enérgicamente mis muslos con las manos y lo miré con una gran sonrisa, intentando enterrar todas mis ansiedades. He tenido que enfrentar peores situaciones salvando Paris, esto debía ser pan comido para mí.

—Tienes razón, estaré bien — Asentí respondiéndole con seguridad — Vámonos.—

Los siguientes quince minutos no hablamos mucho. Adrien atendió una llamada de la empresa y yo me dediqué a repasar en mi cabeza lo que diría al presentar cada diseño, o cómo saludaría al Señor Agreste. Realmente quería dar una buena impresión.

Cuando salí del vehículo, ya dentro del predio seguro de la mansión, me temblaron las piernas al querer comenzar a caminar. ¡Mierda! Malditos nervios otra vez. Pensé que ya tenía esto controlado.

Me detuve unos segundos e inhalé profundo. _"¡Vamos Marinette! Tú puedes. Esto no es peor que un akumatizado peligroso"_ No, no lo era. Pero se sentía igual.

Adrien giró cuando notó que no avanzaba a su velocidad.

— Ey. ¿Qué pasa? —

—Nada. — Sonreí nerviosa. —¿Todo? — Y entrecerré los ojos con algo de vergüenza.

Sentí mis mejillas y orejas arder, seguro que estaban coloradas.

—Espera— Giró acomodándose frente a mí, mirándome con una dulce expresión de comprensión. Me tomó de los hombros y clavó su mirada en mis ojos.

—Tranquila. Eres excelente. Puedes hacer esto. No tengo la menor duda. — Me sonrió y apretó levemente sus dedos sobre los hombros para transmitirme más seguridad.

Ese gesto, las palabras que eligió, la forma en que me miró, simplemente quedé colgada de sus ojos, esos verdes y tranquilos ojos. La manera de alentarme, de transmitirme confianza me transportaron hacia otro lugar, hacia otro momento. Y se sentía tan bien, tan familiar.

Cuando cerró sus largos dedos sobre la piel de mis hombros no pude evitar pensar en él, en Chat Noir, y en ese preciso momento fue como si lo tuviera frente a mí brindándome la seguridad que necesitara para enfrentar un aterrador y nuevo desafío.

Se sintió igual, exactamente igual. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. La piel bajo su contacto me quemaba. Sentí todo mi interior paralizarse y no lograba entender lo que sucedía. Tuve que pestañear para volver en mí, para regresar al aquí y ahora.

Y allí tomé conciencia de la realidad. No era él. Era Adrien.

—Adrien… gracias. – Suspiré y le sonreí.

Sus esfuerzos me alentaban, me tranquilizaban, habían logrado aliviar los temores suplantándolo por algo más. Una nueva sensación que ardía y me estremecía, y que me aterraba averiguar.

Él asintió pero no me soltó de inmediato. Sólo me observó fijamente por unos segundos más. Creí que iba a agregar algo, pero no lo hizo. Desvió la mirada de repente y se separó de mí, dando un paso hacia atrás, soltándome.

— De nada. — Me respondió con un carraspeo y se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, tal como hiciera cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y se sintiera incómodo por algo.

—Después de ti. – Extendió el brazo marcando el camino. Había que continuar.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa. Giré cuando advertí que no me seguía. Estaba al teléfono nuevamente. Con la mano me indicó que continuara. Nathalie me esperaba al final de las escaleras, ella me recibiría. Entraría sola. Sabía que él se nos uniría después. _"Tú puedes, tu puedes"._

.

.

Cuando Adrien la tomó de los hombros y pudo hacer contacto, verdadero contacto con sus ojos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esos profundos, azules y preocupados ojos que se clavaron en los suyos, lo atravesaron. Por un momento la vio a ella, a su Ladybug, fue como tenerla nuevamente en frente, entre sus manos, vulnerable, hermosa.

¿Estaba tan jodido que la veía en Marinette? Ese simple pensamiento lo dejó helado. Por un momento la sintió tan cerca que tuvo que contener el aliento.

El zumbido del teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad. No era ella, no. Por más que su cabeza insistiera en unirlas en una sola persona.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo. La entrevista duró poco más de una hora, pero luego de eso Adrien quedó conversando con su padre y yo aquí, en la otra ala de la mansión, esperando. ¿No hubiera sido más simple un "ve, te llamo en un rato"?

No, me pidió que me quedara.

Le había enviado varios mensajes a Alya. Para matar la ansiedad de la espera y mantenerla informada, tal como me lo pidiera esa mañana. Me convenía comentarle algo, así evitaba que armara cualquier loca suposición.

Era muy ingeniosa cuando se lo proponía y le estaba prestando especial atención a mi vida cuando se enteró de que Adrien me había propuesto trabajar para él. Esta mujer. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar nuestra última conversación esa mañana.

Tomé mi móvil y consulté la hora. Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que la asistente de Gabriel Agreste se retirara, pero me parecieron eternos.

Miré en dirección al estudio. Era imposible apreciar algo, dada la distancia. Menos oírlo. Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones que estaban más cerca.

Una de mis piernas se movía impaciente, como si tuviera vida propia y necesitara contención. La acaricié para tranquilizarla.

_Inhala, exhala. Y otra vez._ _"¿Qué estarán hablando tanto?"_

Por dentro era una loca histérica corriendo por toda esa habitación.

_Pasos._ Sí. Escuchaba pasos. Y venían hacia el recinto en la que estaba. Me puse de pie de un salto y mi teléfono voló a medio metro de mí. Lo recogí rápidamente.

—¡Tengo excelentes noticias! — Entró al amplio descanso hablando rápido, con verdadero entusiasmo. —Todo salió muy bien… ¿Marinette?—

—Sí. Se me cayó… – Sonreí nerviosa, acomodando mi ropa cuando logré incorporarme. Dios, casi parecía tener quince años otra vez, a juzgar de cómo me comportaba en presencia de Adrien.

—Tengo que contarte todo. — Miró hacia atrás. — No aquí. Ven conmigo — Me tomó de la mano y me llevó por las escaleras, arriba, hacia lo que parecía ser un enorme dormitorio o escritorio.

—Bien. Ahora estamos solos. — Cerró la puerta. No entendía nada.

Giró y me tomó de los hombros otra vez. _En serio, ya entendía menos._

— ¡Estuviste excelente! Eres el quinto diseñador que traigo y nadie, te juro que nadie, y mira que el resto había tenido experiencia en otras casas de alta costura; pero nadie Marinette, sorprendió a mi padre como lo hiciste tú. — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sonriéndome emocionado. — ¡Eres increíble! Cambiaste su diseño de una forma… ¡Simplemente excelente!—

Me reí con nerviosismo de su entusiasmo. Adrien siempre fue un chico muy medido, pero ese día parecía que tenía frente a mí a una nueva persona. Y la verdad, no me disgustaba.

Me tomé el brazo con mi mano, cruzándolo al frente. Me sentía feliz e incómoda.

—Adrien — Vacilé su nombre tímidamente —¿Qué está sucediendo?— Sentí mi rostro arder hasta las orejas. Debo haber lucido patética.

Me miró y se echó a reír.

— Perdona. Entiendo que fueron muchas cosas juntas. — Hizo un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí — Lo que pasó es que el lunes comienzas a trabajar aquí. —

Y señaló a la habitación en la que estábamos extendiendo los brazos a sus costados, con las palmas hacia arriba.

Parpadeé confusa. Mi corazón se aceleró, podía sentirlo rebotando alocado en mi pecho y también en mis oídos.

—Con aquí quieres decir a ¿aquí? ¿Aquí, esta habitación? —

—Así es. Ya estuve llamando a los de remodelación. Este va a ser nuestro estudio mientras mi padre te entrene.— El tamaño de su sonrisa aumentó.

—Adrien. — Lo interrumpí. — Tu duermes aquí. —

_Además dijo ¿nuestro estudio? Vamos por parte._

—No, yo no vivo más aquí. — Rió nuevamente. — Me mudé a principios de este año a mi propio departamento. En estos días te llevo a conocerlo. —

—Oh. — Tragué saliva obligándome a mí misma a tranquilizarme. —Está bien.—

Realmente necesitaba una conversación urgente con él para ponernos al día.

—Bien, me gustaría aprovechar el amplio ventanal para la luz. La biblioteca no va a molestar y …—

Miraba en todas direcciones mientras hablaba, estaba proyectando una idea y, al parecer, comunicándomela.

Giré y aprecié que tras de mí se encontraba un amplio sillón. Me acerqué caminando en reversa y me senté lentamente. Él seguía armando su idea en voz alta, hablando rápido, era evidente que le apasionaba lo que estaba haciendo.

La verdad, se me hacía muy difícil seguirlo. En mi cabeza aún resonaba la frase "el lunes comienzas aquí". _Wow, trabajar para Agreste, la oportunidad de mi vida._ Ni en mil años hubiera considerado esta posibilidad, y ahora estaba frente a mí. Pero ¡qué digo! Estaba en mis manos. Creo que iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para procesarlo.

—Voy a sacar la pista de skate, allí van a ser el sector para que los modelos puedan vestirse. El piano se queda, me sirve para relajarme. Esta zona es perfecta para ….— Giraba sobre sus pies señalando hacia los distintos lugares de su habitación en el que pretendía realizar cambios.

Yo simplemente lo observaba moverse. Simulaba escucharlo asintiendo cada vez que me miraba. Intentaba entender las explicaciones que me brindaba sobre sus planes de remodelación, aunque no lo lograra. Estaba en mi propio proceso interno.

Pero se veía feliz, entusiasmado, distendido. Todo en él irradiaba energía. Y me gustaba verlo así, no iba a interrumpirlo.

Además, debía reconocerlo, la camisa entallada que vestía le lucía de maravillas. Con sus veintiún años estaba tan atractivo como cuando era un crío y me volviera loca. Si no podía entender lo que decía por lo menos disfrutaría de la vista, ¿no?

Así que me limité a seguir con mi mirada sus movimientos y como en cada uno de ellos, la tela de su ajustada camisa, se comprimía más contra el cuerpo resaltando lo que había debajo. Y debajo había mucho más que en la preparatoria. Era evidente que el chico se estaba manteniendo en forma. Cada tanto, pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello para posarla luego sobre la nuca. Y ese movimiento de flexión hinchaba los bíceps que se comprimían contra la tela. ¡Ni que habar de la tensión sobre el pecho!

¡Mierda! No estaba tan atractivo como en la preparatoria, estaba mejor. Ahora se había vuelto… caliente.

—¿Prefieres las mesas paralelas o perpendiculares contra los ventanales? — Me preguntó mirándome.

No advertí que reclamaba mi atención. Sólo podía reparar una y otra vez en lo bien que se veía en esa camisa oscura. Cómo acentuaba sus rasgos y resaltaban sus verdes ojos. Y cuando sonreía, todo en mi parecía rendirse al escalofrío que me atravesaba.

En ese preciso momento caí en la cuenta del terrible parecido que había entre Adrien y Chat Noir. Y con ese simple pensamiento, mi cuerpo se inundó de todas clases de sensaciones quitándome el aliento.

—¡Marinette!— Llamó mi atención levantando la voz.

Su llamado me sacó abruptamente del trance en el que estaba. Pestañeé rápidamente para acomodar mis pensamientos y devolverme a la realidad. _"¡¿En serio mujer?! Inhala, exhala. ¡Tranquilízate!" _

—Eh, sí, sí. Totalmente de acuerdo. — Respondí velozmente.

Seguido, carraspeé para otorgarme un aire de seriedad y concentración, enderezando mi espalda de inmediato. Pero sentí que hasta el cuello me ardía.

Me miró. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se acercó colocándose en cuclillas frente a mí, para estar a mi altura en pleno contacto conmigo.

—No me estabas escuchando. — Me reprochó inclinando el rostro hacia delante y alzando las cejas.

—¡Si te escuchaba! —Prácticamente le escupí esas palabras simulando enfado.

Hizo una mueca apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. No me creyó.

Ni yo me creería.

—Tienes razón. — Relajé mis hombros dejándolos caer hacia delante. —Me encanta todo esto, pero es que se dieron demasiadas cosas juntas y… ¿dijiste que Gabriel Agreste va a entrenarme?—

Asintió sonriéndome.

—Creo que vas a tener que explicarme varias cosas. — Le dije con una expresión de verdadera preocupación.

Él me miró y se echó a reír nuevamente. Se incorporó para luego sentarse a mi lado.

–Cierto, cierto. Todo se dio demasiado rápido, ¿no? — se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, acercándose a mí — ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que quería lanzar una nueva línea? —

Asentí. Ahora sí lo estaba siguiendo.

—Bueno, no fue fácil convencerlo, pero lo conseguí. Me pidió … pedir es una forma de decir. Me "comunicó" que él coordinaría al diseñador del proyecto. La línea debe ser algo nuevo pero que tenga la firma Agreste. Bueno, ¡tú eres el diseñador! —

Me sonrió, una sonrisa inmensa

– Quiere guiarte en tu carrera. Ve mucho potencial en ti. —

—¿Y voy a estar aquí, en la mansión?— Lo miraba preocupada.

—Sí. Él no sale. Así, que hasta que lo dejemos conforme vamos a tener que estar aquí. —

—Vamos… ¿tu padre y yo? No le digas, pero me da un poquito de miedo — Y me reí encogiéndome de hombros.

—No, no. Quédate tranquila, voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.— Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro — Vamos a trabajar en equipo. —

—Oh –

Abrí grandes los ojos. Eso no lo vi venir.

– Marinette, vamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos.—

Le creía. Sólo esperaba que, como parte de su vestuario diario, no tuviera más camisas como la que llevaba ese día.

* * *

Editado! 27/05/20


	6. Veritas Edited

**Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie **Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, haganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Veritas**

* * *

El aire estaba hermoso esa noche. Húmedo pero hermoso. El cielo nocturno se ocultaba tras pesadas nubes de tormenta que relampagueaban de vez en cuando iluminándose y dejándome apreciar cómo se retorcían por el viento.

Seguramente nos tocaría un patrullaje bajo la lluvia. Los refucilos lo anunciaban. Pero no estaría mal. Considerando el calor que estaba azotando Paris desde hacía varios días, realmente sería un bálsamo.

Ya me imaginaba saltando edificio tras otro mientras las gotitas de lluvia golpeaban mi rostro deslizándose hacia atrás por el impulso. Sublime…

Una sonrisa de dicha se dibujó en mi rostro tras ese pensamiento. Me sentía genial esa noche, plena, por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

Estaba convencida de que todo lo que fuera a suceder durante el patrullaje, iba a estar bien para mí. Humedad, lluvia, viento, ¡hasta un chiste demasiado malo de Chat! Hoy había logrado arrancar de buen humor y pretendía quedarme ahí en lo que restara de la noche.

Habíamos acordado en encontrarnos en la Torre Eiffel para iniciar el recorrido desde allí. Así que procuré llegar a tiempo, con la única intención de no brindarle con mi tardanza un motivo a sus burlones reproches. El gatito era puntual, demasiado para mi gusto, y utilizaba esa "virtud" para fastidiarme. No porque le molestaran realmente mis retrasos, los cuales se estaban dando bastante seguido para mi desgracia, lo hacía sólo con el objeto de su propia diversión.

Y si bien era consciente de ello, llegaba a fastidiarme la mayoría de las veces. Y hoy, no se lo permitiría. ¡No señor!

Grata fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de su ausencia cuando arribé a nuestra pasarela favorita. Sí, "nuestra", habíamos reclamado ese lugarcito de la de torre como propio, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Por primera vez en meses, había llegado temprano.

Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, inflando aún más el buen humor que ya me acompañaba. Era realmente un placer ganarle a mi compañero gatuno en ese efímero detalle. Esa noche, sería yo la que tendría un valedero motivo para castigarle quitándole cualquier oportunidad. ¡Oh sí que sí! ¡Y cómo lo aprovecharía! Lo fastidiaría por un largo rato, sólo para divertirme y para, de paso, hacerle probar de su propia medicina.

Carcajeé por lo bajo de sólo imaginarme su cara de estupor cuando llegara y me viera sentada en el borde de la pasarela con evidente expresión de hastío, porque lo haría sumamente evidente, haciéndole creer que esperé bastante por "puntual" presencia. ¡A las damas no se las hace esperar, carajo!

Así que me senté cómodamente en la saliente más cercana, apoyando mis brazos detrás para dejar caer el peso de mi cuerpo y hamacando las piernas que quedaban colgando.

Y aunque me sentía a gusto por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, gracias a mi buen humor, poco tardó en formarse una nueva idea para sumarle algo más de diversión al asunto.

¿Y si me escondía para sorprenderlo? Así le daría unos minutos dejándolo disfrutar de una falsa victoria, haciéndole creer que nuevamente podría mofarse de mí. ¡Sí! Era una excelente ocurrencia.

¡No podía esperar por el momento en ver la mueca de desilusión del gatito! ¡Cómo me reiría!

De un respingo me puse de pie y, rápidamente, elegí el rincón más oscuro del lugar, el que mayores sombras para mi escondite ofreciera. Y allí me acomodé quedando totalmente oculta por la oscuridad y el hierro de la estructura.

No alcancé en terminar de ubicar dentro la punta de mi pie que escuché el leve repiqueteo de pasos apoyarse sobre el denso metal. Ese era indiscutiblemente Chat, sigiloso como buen gato. Pero no tanto para mí.

Me hice bolita rápidamente, tapándome la boca con una de mis manos, evitando que se escapara la risita que no llegué a contener. Lo observé buscarme, girando la cabeza para un lado y luego al otro, caminando en tono burlón por la pasarela para ver si me advertía en otro sector. Y no, no estaba dando conmigo.

¡Bien por mí!

Suspiró victorioso. Sabía que me había ganado. Vi formarse esa arrogante y burlesca sonrisa en su rostro, la que siempre utiliza para de mofarse de mí, antes de que girara quedando de espaldas a mí escondite.

Relajó su cuello inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, previo a guardar el bastón en el agarre de la espalda baja de su traje, y estiró los brazos hacia arriba para tomarse de uno de los hierros que sobresalían.

Toda su musculatura se tensó por unos segundos, hinchándose en sus brazos, hombros y piernas, para luego relajarse marcando los ya amplios dorsales de su trabajada espalda. El desgraciado tenía un excelente físico, baja grasa, mucha fibra, a los cuales los años lo habían cincelado a la perfección.

Desde mi posición podía apreciarlo, cada cambio, cada detalle de su masculina anatomía, nada quedaba oculto y la escasa iluminación hacía el resto, exacerbando con el juego de sombras cada uno de esos exquisitos rasgos que no podía evitar devorar con los ojos una y otra vez.

No fui consciente de cómo lo recorría con la mirada, hasta que advertí que me costaba mantener la respiración en silencio. Pero eso no era lo peor. Para mi desgracia estaba disfrutando demasiado del espectáculo, del morbo de la situación, y todo mi cuerpo se resistía menos que yo inundándome de un abanico de sensaciones. Sabía que sino ponía un freno, iba a traicionarme.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Una vez que me decido a bromear y…

_¡Gato puto! ¿Hasta en esto me la juegas?_

Mi bromita me estaba saliendo mal.

_¡La recontra mil …! Epa nena, la boquita…_

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y lentamente me deslicé de entre el metal para salir de mi escondite sin ser oída. Por suerte él seguía concentrado elongando sus músculos, mirando hacia el vacío y pensando ¿en cómo se burlaría de mí otra vez? Vaya uno a saber…

Suspiré silenciosamente para relajarme y palmeé mis mejillas con las heladas manos para bajar el rubor. Sí, sí, me sentía…acalorada.

— Creí que no vendrías esta noche. — Solté como quien no quiere la cosa cuando me creí en condiciones, no sin antes necesitar aclarar mi garganta.

Chat giró de repente cuando me oyó detrás de él, cortando sus ejercicios en seco y llevando la mano a la espalda en donde descansaba el bastón.

_Buena reacción. _

— ¡Ladybug! — Su rostro se iluminó al caer en la cuenta de que era yo quien le reclamaba, y no tardó en dibujarse una amplia sonrisa de costado en su rostro. Una sonrisa a la cual mis alborotadas hormonas la sintieron como un flechazo de seducción.

_Ay, dios_. _Qué bien le queda…_

No pude evitar humedecerme los labios al verlo frente a mí y el desgraciado lo notó, porque sus ojos fueron justamente a mi boca en ese momento, intensificando esa libidinosa sonrisa. Contaba con que al desarmar esos ejercicios que tanto me alteraron, se dispersarían esos…esas…las cosas que estaba sintiendo. Pero no. No fue así.

_¿Por qué carajos tuvo que sonreírme de esa forma? _

— ¿Cazando al cazador, bichito? — Su voz sonó profunda al brindarme esas palabras.

_¿Por qué no sólo se burló así me fastidiaba y listo?_

Lo ví comenzar a inclinarse hacia mí, ladeando su sonrisa mientras clavaba sus verdes iris en los míos, y extendiendo una de sus manos para tomar la mía. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Creo que no soportaría su tacto, no en ese estado.

Asentí sonriéndole apenas, cruzando mis brazos al frente para sellar mis manos de su alcance y, caminando rápidamente, me ubiqué a su lado dejando un cuerpo entre ambos de distancia. Sí, era mejor así. Lejos. Por las dudas.

El gatito estaba demasiado observador últimamente y no me sentía segura de cuanto notaría.

—Nha… — Respondí restándole importancia. — Te tengo vigilado, no hace falta cazarte—

Y fijé la mirada rápidamente en las luces de la ciudad. No quería verlo, no directo ni tan de cerca. No en ese momento.

—¿Así que me vigilas? —Reaccionó con velocidad —¿Tan importante soy para ti?— Su sonrisa aumentó mientras se inclinaba de lado rápidamente acercando su rostro a mí mejilla.

Lo empujé alejándolo con mi dedo índice apoyado en su nariz, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—No te hagas ilusiones, chatón…—

—Bueno, debía intentarlo, ¿no? — Siseó burlonamente, mirándome de lado sin dejar de sonreír, antes de desarmar su avance para tomarse nuevamente de la viga. —Siempre fuiste un hueso duro de roer…— Susurró.

Y me estremeció.

Suspiré abriendo la boca para reprocharle, en el preciso instante en que una ráfaga de brisa, algo más intensa que las anteriores, nos atravesó cargando en su seno el aroma a la inminente lluvia.

— ¿Te parece si iniciamos el patrullaje? — Interrumpió y lo agradecí. —Digo, antes de que se largue Lady. Ya me duché ayer. —

Me sonrió tomando el bastón y depositándolo en el hombro izquierdo a la espera de mi respuesta. Se oía también animado. Creo que el día había sido generoso con ambos, considerando todo lo que estuviéramos enfrentando.

Lo miré de reojo devolviéndole el gesto con una simple sonrisa, y en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no debería haber hecho eso, porque ni bien giré me encontré con sus ojos sobre mí, observándome atentamente.

Y no era el hecho de que estuviera viéndome, era la forma en la que lo hacía que, quizás, para la Ladybug de antaño no hubiera sido más que cariño, pero a ésta se le antojaba a todo.

Había algo diferente en sus ojos, en su actitud, en todo él. Un brillo, un dejo de deseo…no lo sabía, pero le confería un aura que me magnetizaba, que despertaba en mí impulsos básicos. Deseaba acariciarle la piel del rostro, apoyar mis desnudas yemas en sus labios para percibir su tibieza, su humedad. Ansiaba aspirar su aroma mientras me hundía en su boca.

Y sin previo aviso, me advertí apenas acercándome a él con ninguna excusa más que mi necesidad de su contacto. Mis ojos en sus labios, mis manos colgando con dedos ansiosos de su cuerpo.

En ese momento podría jurar que si no hubiera escuchado un trueno a lo lejos, mis deseos hubieran traspasado el umbral de la intención.

Y la hubiera cagado.

Totalmente.

Pestaneé rápidamente para cortar ese maldito embrujo que casi me delata. Y carraspeé acomodando mi voz mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba hacia atrás.

—¿La misma ronda del lunes? —Mi voz salió en un hilo.

_¡Qué idiota! _

Debía irme de ese lugar ya.

Asintió sin más, denotando algo de ¿nerviosismo?

No me quedaría a averiguarlo y rogaba que no hubiera advertido mi casi traspié.

Me arrojé al vacío y él no tardó en seguirme, perdiéndonos entre los edificios y monumentos con velocidad, uno al lado del otro, como cada noche.

.

.

"El recorrido del lunes", como habíamos acordado llamarlo, era el que más área cubría. Sobre todo áreas "sensibles de akuma" como bien lo clasificó Chat, lugares en donde se podrían dar la mayor cantidad de emociones fuertes, tanto positivas como negativas aunque sólo nos importaran las últimas por obvias razones, otorgando una mayor probabilidad de akumatizaciones.

Con ese criterio habíamos logrado detener prematuramente diez ataques en poco menos de mes y medio. Para nosotros ese era todo un éxito. Así que continuamos con el método.

En nuestros patrullajes casi no hablábamos. Más que miradas de confirmación de algo que nos parecía dudoso, o si uno de los dos consideraba oportuno cambiar el rumbo para verificar un evento sospechoso. Más que eso, no se daba.

Y menos en la última semana.

Nos habíamos vuelto más distantes, como si resguardáramos con más celo el espacio personal que podíamos permitirle al otro invadir. Alguna que otra broma, cortaban la tensión cada tanto, pero nada más que eso.

¿Mis razones? Todas esas… cosas que no quería descifrar y que me estaban sucediendo cerca de él.

Las de Chat, no las sabía, estimaba que simplemente estaba en otra sintonía. Quizás se debñia a sus "admiradoras" o ya había perdido el interés en mí. Intentaba no pensarlo demasiado.

_Las malditas fans. _

Pero bueno, era lo mejor. ¿No?

Esa noche, la distancia me convenía. Para despabilar el deseo que me asaltara cuando lo tuve cerca en la torre. Era la primera vez que sentía que podía llegar a perder el control alrededor de él. Y esta vez fue muy difícil no cruzar la línea. Me aterrorizó el sólo hecho de considerar que quizás la próxima ya no podría contenerme.

Si no hubiera sido por el bendito trueno… Clima, van para ti todos mis agradecimientos.

Suspiré en el momento en que Chat llamó mi atención. Cuando lo miré señaló hacia una de las calles que confluían a la ribera del Sena.

Un grupo de personas venían corriendo y gritando. _Posible akumatización_. Respondí asintiendo y desviamos nuestro camino hacia esa zona. Era necesario verificar.

Aterrizamos en el techo del primer edificio que daba a la calle con personas huyendo. Chat observó unos segundos y saltó a dos edificios más cerca de la calle perpendicular. Preferí quedarme y observar.

Todos estaban asustados, efectivamente se trataba de un akuma. Tres de ellos estaban cubiertas por un resplandor de color azul liliáceo, difícil de distinguir de noche. Actuaban extraño y dos de esas personas les gritaban a otras que eran unas mentirosas.

—¡Ladybug! — Ni bien lo escuché acudí en su encuentro.

— Allí y allí, desde ambas direcciones. Algunos tienen ese brillo, esa aura...—

—Sí, color azul liliáceo. Lo noté. —

Abajo, la escena era un caos de emociones. Una mujer lloraba mientras un muchacho cubierto de esa aura intentaba afligido explicarle algo. Tres adolescentes discutían mostrándose mensajes desde sus teléfonos, todas con dicha aura. Más allá, dos muchachos estaban peleando, gritando, arrojándose uno que otro golpe. Y el aura presente.

A metros, una pareja se besaba apasionadamente, y la misma aura.

De todo, pero nada parecía realmente peligroso para las personas. Y no encontrábamos el akumatizado.

—No lo veo. ¿Dónde demonios estás? Chat, vienen de todos lados. Si nos quedamos aquí no vamos a descubrir nada. —

—¿Sugieres que nos separemos?—

Asentí, y salimos cada uno en una dirección diferente, desde donde más gente estaba corriendo o gritando.

Un par de saltos y aterricé sobre un poste. Más gente con el brillo, discutiendo, llorando, besándose, golpeándose, corriendo. De todo. Y del akumatizado nada.

—¡LA VERDAD TE HARÁ LIBRE! — Se oyó desde la dirección que Chat había elegido.

Giré rápidamente y pude observar como si fuera un vapor con destellos liliáceos que se alzaba de entre los edificios. Y allí, por encima, aparecía Chat saltando mientras giraba sobre sí el bastón formando una hélice.

Había encontrado al nuevo villano.

_¡Bien gatito!_

En un salto me puse en marcha para reunirme con él. Un salto, dos y, al tercero, ante mí se abrió un nuevo escenario.

Sobre un poste de luz una mujer con un traje de color azul intenso con ribetes violetas brillantes, pegado al cuerpo, le disparaba llamaradas índigo a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Chat Noir se interponía desarmándolas con golpes secos propinados por su barra, protegiendo a la gente que se encontraba en la trayectoria de la villana.

—¡No se resistan! Todos queremos la verdad y yo se las puedo brindar — Anunciaba con voz profética mientras arrojaba llamaradas hacia todas direcciones.

Chat me miró y negó con la cabeza. Me conocía, sabía que mis intenciones eran unirme a él, para ayudarlo.

No quería dejarlo solo, no después de la última experiencia con Needles. Esta nueva villana no parecía tan peligrosa, pero acabábamos de encontrarla y no conocíamos aún todas las habilidades que Hawk Moth le había brindado.

—¡Observa! — Me gritó.

Y sí, tenía razón. Cuanto antes encontrara el objeto que contenía el akuma, antes solucionaríamos todo el alboroto.

La villana giró su atención hacia Chat al oírlo, y rápidamente me ubicó.

Era lista.

— ¡Ladybug! – Sonrió — ¿Tú también quieres probar de Veritas? Tu compañero se resiste. —

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte — Descendí de la saliente en la que me encontraba y comencé a girar el yoyo a mi lado. Estaba lista, sabía que atacaría.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué dulces! No pierdan el tiempo conmigo, yo soy libre. Todos ellos necesitan ayuda, ustedes también.—

Giró el objeto que tenía en su mano derecha, una antorcha similar a la olímpica, con una llama de color índigo flameando por encima, idéntica a las que arrojaba. Una bola encendida se armó y cruzó a la mano izquierda, la cual elevó sobre su cabeza para conferirle impulso.

El ataque venía. Me agaché haciendo girar el yoyo frente a mí como escudo. La arrojó, pero no a mí, la ofensiva estaba dirigida a un grupo de mujeres mayores que se encontraba a mi derecha, a escasos dos metros.

Chat reaccionó antes que yo y saltó al frente de ellas desviando la llamarada con un golpe de barra.

La villana gritó y comenzó a preparar otra bola. No podía permitirlo así que arremetí y golpeé la mano en la que sostenía la antorcha para evitar su cometido. Me miró y se alejó de mí, recuperándose de inmediato. Era rápida. Girando la antorcha con velocidad, preparó una nueva bola.

La ataqué con el yoyo, dándole tiempo a Chat para que sacara a las asustadas mujeres.

—¿¡Por qué haces esto!? — Me gritó — Sólo ofrezco la revelación de la verdad. Soy una heroína como tú. ¡Estoy con ustedes! — Y preparó una nueva bola.

—La verdad debe revelarse en el momento adecuado. No puedes forzarla.— Y salté para contraatacar.

Esta villana no era tan violenta como la anterior, pero se movía más rápido. Me había descolocado, no exigía los miraculous, no nos atacaba directamente. Ella se sentía una heroína. Algo se traía entre manos Hawk Moth, no la hubiera creado sino pensara que podía tener éxito.

Caí sobre ella golpeando con el talón la mano de la antorcha. Debía evitar que generara más bolas de fuego. El objeto salió disparado al frente mientras la villana gritaba por el dolor y se esfumaba de mi alcance, alejándose con increíble agilidad.

Observé el objeto rebotar sobre las baldosas de la vereda. La villana había desaparecido, ¿dónde iría? O tal vez la había debilitado ya que el akuma se encontraba en la antorcha.

¡Claro! Ella nombró la palabra "Veritas", que en español significa verdad. Había visto en los logotipos de instituciones de auditoría y certificación la balanza y la antorcha. ¡Lo tenía! La antorcha, ese era el objeto en donde estaba el akuma.

Rápidamente me abalancé, lo tomé y rompí atizándolo contra la rodilla. Otro caso resuelto prematuramente. Ya podía saborear la victoria.

—¡Cuidado Ladybug! — Oí su grito de advertencia antes de que se colocara frente a mí ejerciendo de escudo y alejando las dos bolas de fuego índigo al golpearlas velozmente con la barra. Una se descargó en un árbol y la otra fue a parar al otro extremo, disipándose en la acera.

—¿Pero qué..? – No entendía nada.

Había roto el artefacto y ¿el akuma?. Lo observé nuevamente, no había. Ese no era el objeto de enlace.

_ ¡Mierda!_

—¿No me quieren? ¡¿No quieren que trabaje con ustedes!? —Se oyó desde encima de una estatua. — Entonces ¡ESTAN MÍ CONTRA! —

Y desplegó un ataque contra nosotros arrojándonos velozmente una serie de bolas de fuego, sin descanso.

Chat comenzó a girar el bastón en frente, generando un escudo. Yo seguía realmente confundida, pero reaccioné ni bien lo ví. Arrojé el objeto a la calle y me uní a él imitándolo con mi yoyo, disipando el fuego que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

—¿Qué sucedió? —

—Me confundí de objeto. — Contesté entre dientes, rezongando. — Otro error y... — No pude decir nada más, Chat me tomó de la cintura y saltó hacia atrás, sobre el techo de un camión de comida.

Una llamarada violeta golpeó el lugar en el que estábamos segundos antes.

¿Pero qué carajos me sucedía? ¿Cómo no vi venir ese ataqué?

_¿Por qué carajos estaba tan desconcentrada?_

—Muy bien gatito. — Le respondí ni bien recuperé el aire luego del apretón que él me diera al aferrarme por el estómago para protegerme.

—A tus servicios. — Me sonrió sin mirarme, su atención estaba en Veritas que no dejaba de gritar y de preparar bolas de fuego.

— ¡Ahí viene otro! –

Saltamos hacia la misma dirección ambos, huyendo de una nueva llamarada que ahora golpeaba el camión.

—¡PRUEBEN MI VERDAD! – Y seguido a sus palabras proféticas, una lluvia de esferas encendidas del tamaño de una naranja comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros. Una tras otra, no paraban. Se había tornado un ataque intenso.

Por suerte las personas se habían ido y la villana estaba muy concentrada en nosotros.

Teníamos que idear otra estrategia. El ataque directo no funcionaba, era ágil y se recuperaba rápido. No lograba dar con el objeto con el akuma y no encontraba el momento de tregua ni lugar de resguardo para invocar el amuleto encantado.

¡Mierda! Veritas se las traía. Había elegido bien Hawk Moth esta vez.

—Chat, debemos retirarnos, hay que encontrar otra forma. —

—Perfecto. Tu primero, te cubro —

No me gustó su idea, pero no era momento de contradecirlo. Había que solucionar este problema.

Chat comenzó a moverse en zigzag acercándose hacia la villana, para llamar su atención y darme tiempo de ubicar un refugio. Miré hacia varios ángulos, quería irme pero no tan lejos. Debía encontrar un lugar que nos protegiera por unos instantes y también me permitiera observarla para no perderla.

—¿Acaso el gato quiere distraerme? — Oí tras de mí.

_"¡Oh, no! ¡Chat!"_

Giré en el momento justo cuando Veritas desplegaba un arsenal de llamaradas desde todos los tamaños y ángulos sobre él. Había descubierto nuestra estrategia y no podía, no quería dejarlo solo, no esta vez.

_Eres lista ¡carajo!_

No lo sacrificaría nunca más.

Con furia, salté frente a él extendiendo el yoyo para aumentar el diámetro del escudo y comencé a girarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tenía todo bajo control! —

— ¡No voy a dejarte solo, Chat! —

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos violeta llovió sobre nosotros. Eran más agudas y una alcanzó el borde del yoyó, desestabilizándolo. El escudo cayó en un instante y recibí de lleno el resto de las metralletas.

No podía mentir, dolió. Se sintió como si cien agujas calientes entraran por mi piel y se quedaran ahí, aferradas, quemando, perforando más profundo en cada respiración o movimiento.

—¡Ladybug! — Alcancé a oír a Chat antes de caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto.

—¡Le di! ¡Le di! — Una carcajada estruendosa salió disparada de esos labios azules. — Ahora vas a quitarte la máscara Ladybug ¡veamos que ocultas! ¡Veamos quien eres en realidad!—

Una nueva carcajada se dispersaba en el aire aturdiendo mis adoloridos oídos mientras preparaba una nueva bola de fuego, esta vez, más grande que las anteriores.

— ¿¡Estas bien!? — Chat gritaba frente a mí, enloquecido, mientras se preparaba para atacar a Veritas.

—Ahhh…— Respiraba agitada, intentando contener mis quejas de dolor para no preocuparlo — Sí Chat… no te preocupes por… va a atacar de nuevo ¡Cuid…! — Y me tomé el pecho ya sin poder hablar, realmente ardía.

Lo miré por unos segundos, los que pude. Pretendía ocultar mi sufrimiento, pero creo que ya no podía. Él lucía desesperado.

– ¡CHAT! — No alcancé a terminar la frase y él había girado hacia Veritas, con furia en sus ojos.

Mi vista se nubló por un instante, sentí como la piel se me encendía y un brillo azulado comenzaba a cubrirme de a poco, desde el pecho hacia las extremidades. Dirigí mi atención en la dirección en la que percibí movimientos. Mi vista estaba nublada y se desenfocaba a cada intento que hacía para tratar de entender que eran esas imágenes que se desplegaban ante mí.

Chat atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a la villana, se movía tan rápido como ella, un golpe tras otro. Alcancé a ver que la estaba abatiendo, llevándola al centro de cruces de calles, alejándola de mí.

Respiré hondo una vez más, llenando mis pulmones con el aire que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Quemaba. Quemaba mucho.

Quise ponerme de pie, debía observar, encontrar el akuma, ayudar a Chat. Pero no pude, tropecé y caí de frente, manos y rodillas sobre el asfalto.

Oí una explosión seguido de un derrumbe.

_¡Dios!_

No sabía que sucedía ni podía comprenderlo. El dolor me estaba ahogando.

_Tranquila. _

_Respira. _

_¡No puedo!_

¿Esto mismo había sentido la gente alcanzada por Veritas? Era horrible.

_Respira, inhala, exhala. _

_Y otra vez._

Intenté ponerme nuevamente de pie, aferrándome a una señal de prohibido estacionar, y a duras penas lo estaba logrando hasta que lo vi. Allí estaba Chat frente a mí, tomando uno de mis brazos para pasarlo sobre sus hombros.

—¿¡Estás bien!? — Me gritaba practicante a centímetros de mi rostro, pero se oía tan lejos…

Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando sentí su otro brazo rodear mi cintura, a duras penas alcé la mirada. Dios, se veía simplemente hermoso, tan preocupado, tan furioso, apretando la mandíbula.

Quise acariciarle el rostro pero apenas si podía mover la mano, la sentía pesada y mis músculos parecían desgarrarse cada vez que intentaba comprimirlos para moverme.

—¡Lady! ¿Me escuchas? —

Sonreí nuevamente entreabriendo mis labios para hablar. Sus ojos, sus hermosos verdes ojos…me embriagaban.

— ¿¡Estas bien!? – Repitió exaltado.

Su voz, su grave y profunda voz… la sentía atravesarme.

Intenté hablar, responderle, pero no pude. Creo que mis labios se movieron dando forma a las palabras, pero ningún sonido brotó desde mi garganta. La sentía cerrada, seca. Me ardía todo.

No perdió el tiempo, se envolvió el cuello con mi otro brazo y me aferró a él apretando su agarre de mi cintura. Cayó mi rostro en la curva de su cuello antes de que se impulsara para sacarme de ahí.

Que bien que olía. Podía quedarme en ese lugar para siempre…

Y, por un segundo, tras su aroma, su contacto, su calor; ese terrible malestar que me invadía parecía desaparecer. No sabía si eran mis ideas o quizás ya estaba desvariando, perdiendo todo el control sobre lo que percibía o hacía.

Aún así, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos…

No sé cuánto tiempo le tomó, me era imposible medirlo. Mi conciencia oscilaba entre el desvanecimiento por el dolor, la realidad y él, su calor, su aroma.

Calculo que no demoró demasiado, Chat Noir era rápido.

.

.

—¿Puedes quedarte de pie? — Su pregunta volvió mi atención a la conciencia, indicándome que habíamos llegado a una especie de refugio.

Asentí y me soltó lentamente.

— No, no puedes — Y rápidamente me tomó por las axilas sosteniéndome.

Cualquiera que me viera en ese momento diría de todo menos que estaba herida, lucía terriblemente ebria. Pero la verdad, ardía, ardía como el demonio en todo el cuerpo. El dolor consumía cada fibra, ya no podía saber con exactitud que músculo, que miembro, era el que quemaba más.

Aunque, en mis momentos aleatorios de lucidez, me podía percatar de que había otra sensación que comenzaba a ganarle al dolor.

Una especie de picor que se abría paso en mi piel, erizándola. Una clase de extrema sensibilidad que reaccionaba invadiéndome de endorfinas en donde él apoyaba sus manos, en las pocas partes de mi cuerpo que entraban en contacto con su tacto. Y cuando inhalaba intentado respirar, su aroma me embriagaba y una sensación de calma me recorría devolviéndole a mi lucidez el control de mis movimientos.

Era como si su cercanía contrarrestara los efectos del ataque de Veritas, porque cuando atinaba a alejarse, el dolor regresaba con creces.

—Chat... está bien... p-puedo... Ahora puedo — Me apoyó en una columna alejándose apenas de mí.

Sentí el frío del metal en la espalda y una bocanada de aire fresco y húmedo me golpeó el rostro alborotándome el cabello. Pude por fin constatar que estábamos en la torre Eiffel y bien alto. Habíamos huido allí. Bueno, él me había llevado.

—¿¡Qué quisiste hacer!? ¿¡Eres consciente de lo que acaba de pasar!? — Pudo recriminarme cuando me vio abrir los ojos y sonreírle.

Lucía enfadado, alterado y muy preocupado.

— ¡No sabemos todo que hace! ¡¿Y tú te metes en frente?! ¡¿Que carajos estabas pensando Ladybug?!— Me gritaba en la cara, sin alejarse, sosteniéndome por los hombros. Aún temía que me desplomara si me soltaba.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime de una vez! — Clavó sus ojos en los míos, exaltado, enojado —¡Vamos! ¡Expli…!— Lo interrumpí tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

—Shhh…tranquilo – Sonreí calmadamente —No iba a dejar que te hiciera nada. No esta vez, gatito. —

— ¡DIOS! ¡Eres…eres…! ¡AHHHH!— gritó frustrado para liberar tensión. Yo ni me inmuté, mantuve mis manos en su rostro, abriendo los dedos para deslizarlos más hacia atrás, hacia sus cabellos.

—¡Pero si eres …!— Apretó los labios cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba fuerte e intentaba no seguir insultándome. —Ese-es-mi-tra-ba-jo. — Lo dijo pausadamente, apretando fuerte los dientes.

Ahora estaba furioso.

Me acerqué un poco, sólo un poco. Lucía tan perfecto, tan masculino, tan …caliente con sus facciones endurecidas por el enojo.

Esos ojos verdes intensos que brillaban mientras me miraba enfurecido y asustado, los cabellos dorados que se encrespaban de un lado a otro arremolinados por el viento, su rostro tan simétrico y perfecto.

Lucía irresistible enojado.

—¿Te dije alguna vez que me vuelves loca cuando te enojas? — Le susurré.

_Que me calientas cuando te enojas_.

—¿Ladybug? — Abrió grandes los ojos cuando pudo hablar.

Fuera enojo. Sólo sorpresa.

Me acerqué más. Él no entendía nada y no se esperaba lo que venía.

Mis manos cambiaron su recorrido para ir desde su rostro hacia el cuello, tomando la tela del traje que se despegaban en la terminación de la solapa, y lo jalé hacia mí, forzándolo a inclinarse para quedar a mi alcance.

Elevé mi rostro poniéndome en puntas de pie para quedar más cerca de él, a centímetros su boca de la mía.

— ¿Qué...? – No alcanzó a decir nada más.

Cerré el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros aprisionando con fuerza sus labios entre los míos. Le siguió mi lengua, empujando entre sus dientes sin encontrar demasiada resistencia gracias a la sorpresa, y así llegar dentro, para acariciar la suya.

Que bien que se sentía, era todo lo que me había imaginado alguna vez. Sus labios eran suaves, su sabor dulce, embriagador.

Y ya no había dolor.

Chat Noir quedó inmóvil, dejándome hacer. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero sí lo que estaba haciéndole.

En un principio, no se opuso a mis movimientos, abriendo la boca aún más brindándome el espacio para que hiciera lo que me viniera a la gana.

_Gato travieso, ¿quieres más?_

Le acaricié el labio superior con la lengua y lo sentí estremecerse. Arremetí con más intensidad reclamando por más. Y ahora mi lengua le recorría toda la boca, percibiendo el sabor de su saliva. Y era… exquisito.

—Espera… — Logró decirme no sin dificultad, mientras me separaba de él tomándome de los hombros.

Inmediatamente buscó mis ojos dejándome suspendida frente a él, observándome, cada expresión, cada movimiento que hacía.

Se veía confundido, respirando agitado y con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

_Ummm… ¿te está gustando gatito? _

– Lady…espera…— Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta — ¿Te…te sientes bien? Mira…estas bajo los efectos de un akumatizado. Yo creo que…—

—Estoy perfecta gatito. Deja de preocuparte. — Le sonreí intentando acercarme. El tensó sus brazos manteniendo la poca distancia que había logrado crear. — Mira, ya no duele, no quema. —

_Tú me quemas. _

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y me arrojé nuevamente a él.

—Lady... ¡Ladybug! ¡Espera! Espera... —Me tomó nuevamente por los hombros, extendiendo aún más los brazos para generar mayor distancia. — Esto... esta no eres tú. Vamos ¡Concéntrate! Hay una villana que…—

—Que tú abatiste. Y me trajiste aquí. – Le interrumpí empujándolo para intentar avanzar.

Hizo un paso hacia atrás, sin flexionar los brazos, para no romper la prudente separación que había logrado conseguir. Se veía realmente aturdido, y agitado, su mirada comenzaba a oscurecer. Podría apostar que se estaba excitando.

— Sí, temporalmente. — Suspiró. — Debemos volver y…—

—¡Vamos Chat! Sólo cinco minutos. — Sonreí de forma sugerente. — Nos merecemos esto. ¿No es cierto gatito?—

—¿Qué nos merecemos? — Abrió grandes los ojos y tensó aún más los brazos ante mis palabras.

Pude apreciar como su pecho comenzaba a moverse más rápido al vaivén de la respiración. Ahora sí lo estaba asustando. Y me resultaba terriblemente irresistible.

—Me tienes loca— Fruncí la nariz mientras me mordía el labio inferior. — ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? —

—Oh —

Golpe de ariete.

La sorpresa nuevamente jugando de mi lado. Bajo la guardia por un segundo, relajando levemente su agarre, situación que aproveché completamente. No iba a dejar que me detuviera otra vez.

Me zafé de su sujeción y me abalancé sobre él. Intentó asirme nuevamente pero en un ágil movimiento le envolví ambas muñecas con la cuerda del yoyó y lo empujé bruscamente contra la columna detrás. Cuando sus espaldas golpearon, arrojé el yoyó por encima cruzando una viga y jalé para elevarle los brazos.

—Ahora no te me escapas gatito — Le sonreí con malicia, sin ocultar la excitación que oscurecía mis pupilas.

Realmente mi movimiento había sido rápido, lo tomé nuevamente por sorpresa. Cazador cazado. Miró arriba, hacia sus manos juntas inmovilizadas y haló para soltarlas. No pudo y volvió su agitada atención rápidamente a mí, a esa menuda chica de rojo que lo observaba forcejear y lo sostenía con fuerza.

Se veía simplemente apetecible, con su respiración acelerada, los brazos estirados sobre de la cabeza, todo su cuerpo tensándose, marcando cada fibra, cada músculo tan bien trabajado debajo del negro traje.

—¿¡Qué haces!? Esto... — Clavó su mirada en mis ojos y en cómo lo observaba, en como lo devoraba con la mirada, sin poder decir nada más.

Estaba inmovilizado, a mi merced y lo sabía. Le sonreí y no pude evitar humedecerme los labios. Mi respiración ya era notablemente entrecortada ¿y para qué ocultarlo? Lo deseaba.

Me apoyé lentamente sobre su cuerpo sin soltar esos verdes ojos que me seguían, primero asustados y ahora... ahora ya no tanto.

Mis pequeños pechos se estrujaron contra sus costillas, mi abdomen presionó casi en su entrepierna, y no le fue indiferente. Un casi imperceptible gemido intentó escaparse de entre sus labios y ya no pudo mirarme más a los ojos. Ahora estaba atento a mi boca, a mis labios, en evidente demostración de lo que le causaba.

Era realmente alto, me llevaba una cabeza, y en esa posición, su rostro quedaba más lejos de mi alcance. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas para llegar hasta él. Mi cuerpo hizo fuerza sobre su anatomía con ese movimiento, comprimiéndolo aún más, rozándolo pesadamente. Nada quedaba fuera de la aprehensión del tacto. Gruñó y ese simple sonido atravesó mi ser, me enloqueció.

– Me gustas, me gustas mucho. — Le dije susurrándole sobre los labios dejando que mi aliento lo inundara.

Él jadeó ansioso a mi próximo movimiento cuando sintió mi mano libre comenzar a recorrerlo pesadamente sobre el traje, dejando un rastro de calor a medida que mis uñas le cincelaban sin decoro el abdomen.

Siempre había querido hacer esto y ahora no me quedaría con las ganas.

—Lady...— Gruñó con voz ronca.

La mirada se le volvió más pesada y entreabrió los labios. Me estaba invitando, pero veía contradicción en sus ojos. Me atrevía a arriesgar que le desesperaba caer en la cuenta de que no controlaba cómo su cuerpo respondía ante mi calor, ante mis acciones.

Extendí los dedos cuando llegué a los pectorales y apoyé toda la mano presionando la palma, quería cubrir más superficie, quería sentirlo y memorizar esa sensación para siempre.

Dios, su piel era tan caliente bajo el contacto, y su respiración agitada, terriblemente agitada. Cuando llegué al cuello, le tomé la nuca y no pude más que acercarme a besarlo, pero no fui yo la que cerró el espacio que quedaba. Él inclinó aún más su rostro y me tomó con urgencia.

Tomó con sus labios lo que no podía con el resto del cuerpo. Y no me resistí en absoluto.

.

_"¡Dios! ¿Qué haces ma lady?"_

Ella estaba realmente preciosa. Lo que le estaba haciendo lo había fantaseado más de una vez. Bueno, la parte de los brazos atados no, por lo menos no en él.

Pero ahora era real y estaba echando por la borda todos los esfuerzos de los últimos tres años para sacarla de su mente.

_"¡Mierda!"_

La sintió dentro de su boca, la lengua recorriéndolo, una mano apretando el costado de su abdomen, ese pequeño cuerpo apoyado en… en todos lados.

Ella estaba bajo los efectos de un ataque de akumatizado, no debía olvidarlo. Pero no por eso iba a privarse de disfrutar de lo que le hacía. Aunque sea por un rato…

¿No?

_No._

¿Sólo un rato…?

_No, no era correcto._

Ella había recibido ese ataque, indudablemente doloroso, por protegerlo, por cumplir la función que le correspondía a él, sólo a él.

_ "Oh, dios…Lady, sí que sabes…"_

Con que ganas se arrojaría en esos brazos, en esos labios olvidándose de todo… Por años había anhelado aún menos que esto, y ahora que se le brindaba…no era real.

El destino era injusto. Demasiado.

Debía resistirse. Detenerla.

_Respira, hombre… ¡controlate!_

Ahora estaba en su cuello, recorriéndolo con los labios, la lengua. ¡Y que bien que se sentía!

La mano estaba… demasiado cerca de ahí. Nop, ya estaba ahí. Se estremeció ante la caricia. Flexionó una pierna hacia delante tratando de interrumpir lo que pretendía continuar haciendo pero sólo consiguió que ella balanceara las caderas contra las suyas desbaratando cualquier acción en contrarrestar sus movimientos.

_"Esto no es real…"_ se repetía. _"No es real. No es real. No es real."_

_"Está bajo efectos de un ataque de akuma "_.

Sí, un terrible ataque. Doloroso, peligroso. Un ataque que provocaba sufrimiento, que te doblegaba, que pareciera quemarte en vida, que te quitaba la voluntad, que te obligaba a decir la verdad, que te…

_Momento. ¿Acaso…?_

.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que más le estimuló, estaba haciéndole todo lo que se me ocurría, pero en ese momento en que volví a tomar su boca, me besó enloquecido, con verdadero deseo.

_"¡Oh sí!… Eso es gatito"_

Sin querer, relajé la tensión de la cuerda. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero luego logró zafar una mano. Sinceramente, por un segundo creí que iba a detenerme. Pero no. Esa mano fue a mi espalda apretándome contra él aún más de lo que yo lo hacía. Y me encantó.

Quería más, mucho más. Lo quería todo.

Solté definitivamente el yoyo liberándolo. Rápidamente lo rodeé por el cuello con mis dos brazos. Él hizo lo mismo, tomándome por la nuca, asiéndome con fuerza contra de él.

Lo devoraba. Y él a mí. Respirábamos como podíamos sin detener el frenesí de nuestras bocas. Ninguno quería separarse. Lo sentía gemir y yo le correspondía. Lo sentía morderme, lamerme, apretarme. Estábamos en la misma sintonía. Los sentimientos... en ese momento me era imposible pensar en eso.

—Quiero tenerte...— Logré decirle entre sus labios.

Instintivamente tomé el cuello del traje y jalé. El gimió y contrajo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo te lo quito…? —

Y en ese instante, detuvo de improviso lo que estaba haciendo y quedó mirándome, agitado, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre sus manos.

No hubo respuesta. Sólo su mirada pesada, terriblemente seria y evidentemente excitada. Podía observarlo y podía sentirlo duro, deseoso de lo mismo.

Cerró la mano que me sostenía por la nuca, hundiendo las garras aún más entre mis cabellos. Apoyó su frente en la mía dubitativo, respirando pesado. Me encantó. Era evidente que estaba de acuerdo conmigo pero algo lo detenía.

— Gatito ¿cómo te lo…? —

—No — Me interrumpió. — Así no.—

_ "¡¿Qué quieres decir gatito!?"_

No lograba entenderlo.

_"¿No aquí?" _

_"¿No conmigo?" _

_"¡¿NO A QUE!?" _

Intenté besarlo de nuevo pero no me lo permitió.

Me detuvo alejando su rostro. Quise tomarle de la nuca para llevarlo a mi boca. Me aferró de las muñecas quitando mis brazos de sus hombros y colocándolos al costado de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué…?— Intenté protestar en el momento en que me rodeó y me apretó para que no pudiera moverme.

Lo miré con evidente confusión, con sorpresa y frustración.

—¡Chat!—

De verdad le estaba costando horrores detenerme, no porque no pudiera. Físicamente era mucho más fuerte que yo. El arrebato de duda venía desde más adentro, desde su voluntad que forcejeaba desesperadamente entre lo que el deber demandaba y la placentera necesidad de arrojarse a lo que le proponía.

Pero era la mejor decisión detener todo. Aunque en ese preciso instante mis hormonas y yo no lo entendiéramos así.

—Chat…déjame – Forcejé contra él.

Intensificó la fuerza con la que me aferraba para inmovilizarme y yo gemí de incomodidad.

—Ma lady. Tranquila. Ya…ya está bien. — Me decía con calma, cerrando los ojos para no verme.— Hay que concentrarnos… por favor, deja de …insistir ¡Vamos! Ella sigue ahí afuera. ¡Resiste! —

Me dejó helada con esas palabras. No lo había notado antes pero comenzaba a soplar un viento aún más violento, cargado de frescura y de agua anunciando que había iniciado la tormenta que anticipáramos esa noche al salir de patrullaje.

—Chat... Suéltame por favor… yo…esto no es…esto es porque te a...— No pude hablar más, me tapó la boca con una mano en un arrebato.

Con el otro brazo seguía paralizándome. Su mirada cambió. Ya no era oscura, ya no era necesitada. Ahora había súplica.

_"Detente."_

Me gritaba por donde lo vieras.

_"Ya detente_."

Un relámpago nos iluminó y lo siguió un enérgico trueno a los segundos. Nuevamente, el clima vino en mi ayuda, en nuestra ayuda. Me desenfocó y pude verlo claramente.

_"¡Oh mierda! Tienes razón"_

Y dejé de forcejear. Todo él aún me incitaba, demasiado, pero estaba en lo correcto.

Ahora era yo la que suplicaba.

_Perdóname._

—Está todo bien bichito – Me susurró antes de comenzar a quitar la mano de mi boca.

Me quedé en silencio, sin moverme, sólo respirando en su cercanía, invadida por su calor y su aroma que aún tanto me embriagaban.

Lentamente, él relajó el otro brazo, posándome sobre la pasarela, separándose de mí al aumentar la diferencia de altura.

—Yo... no sé – Bajé la mirada, estaba avergonzada.

—Tranquila. – Me tomó el rostro por el mentón, elevándolo a su alcance. Se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la mía — Soy yo, Chat. ¿Ves? — Me sonrió dulcemente— Está todo bien. Vamos, puedes con esto. –

_¡Mierda!_

Sí, era él, Chat Noir. Mi Chat.

Y todavía sentía demasiado como para que todo eso no me provocara aún más.

_Déjalo ya._

Me separé unos centímetros de él para aclararme, para retomar mi posición. Y el dolor punzante regresó hincándome el pecho, quemando mis entrañas. ¡Carajo! Había olvidado lo horrible que se sentía.

—¡Oooohhh! ¡Pero si son Ladybug y Chat Noir! — Un nuevo relámpago y pudimos ver a la portadora de esa chillona voz.

—Dime gatito ¿ya te dijo su verdad el bicho rojo? –

Ahí estaba Veritas, suspendida en el aire al frente nuestro, en medio del torbellino de viento y agua, en medio de una nube color índigo.

Chat me soltó ubicándose al frente mío, entre la villana y yo. Tomó rápidamente la barra desde su espalda y adoptó una posición de combate.

—¡Esto se termina ahora! – Le gritó y saltó hacia ella extendiendo el bastón para golpearla.

Veritas se movió rápido hacia el costado. Giró la antorcha en su mano derecha para comenzar a generar una nueva bola de fuego. Sabía que el akuma no estaba allí pero necesitaba ese objeto para armar sus ataques. Y no iba a permitirlo.

Inspiré una bocanada profunda de aire para acorralar el dolor que se estaba intensificando, y extendí el yoyo envolviéndole la mano. Jalé con fuerza logrando evitar que la bola de fuego cobrara tamaño.

Veritas gritó y giró furiosa hacia mi dirección. No la solté, volví a jalar para desestabilizarla, traerla hacia la torre y hacia mi alcance. Y lo estaba logrando hasta que una punzada de dolor me estranguló el pecho. Me encorvé hacia delante relajando sin querer la tensión con la que la aferraba.

—¿Duele Ladybug? — Y tiró fuerte de la mano en la que la sostenía haciéndome caer de boca sobre el piso metálico—¡Es porque te resistes! ¡Acepta tu verdad!—

No sé de donde apareció Chat o como hizo para llegar con tanta velocidad a esa altura, pero la embistió por la espalda con un golpe seco en el momento justo, con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarla en la pasarela a unos metros de donde me encontraba.

—¡Resiste Ladybug! ¡Puedes con eso! — Me alentó.

Y sí, sus palabras cobraron efecto inmediato. Inhalé otra bocanada de aire calmándome.

El viento fuerte arremolinó la lluvia que había comenzado y oportunamente la estampó sobre mi rostro. Fue un bálsamo, lo que necesitaba para ofuscar el dolor.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude. Veritas ya estaba de pie, furiosa. Pero no me vio venir. Y debía inmovilizarle las manos, así no podría arrojar más su maldito fuego.

Extendí el yoyo y, tal como hiciera con Chat minutos antes, le envolví ambas manos por las muñecas. Jalé y las junté. Giró hacia mí furiosa. No podía permitir que se liberara. Corrí con mis últimas fuerzas y la golpeé empujándola más cerca de una columna a su derecha. Arrojando el yoyo por sobre la viga más cercana, la dejé colgando en el aire.

La experiencia caliente con Chat ahora me servía para abatirla. ¡Quién iba a adivinarlo!

La desgraciada comenzó a gritar y a patalear para zafarse cuando se advirtió inmovilizada. Era rápida y tenía fuerza, pero no iba a escapar, esta vez no. Sostuve la cuerda manteniendo el agarre y lo extendí generando más cuerda infinita. Rápidamente le envolví las piernas por los tobillos aferrándola también contra el metal.

Chat aterrizó a mi lado en el momento en que terminaba de amarrarla de pies y manos.

—¡Lo lograste ma Lady!— Observó un momento a la villana atada a la columna y luego me miró llevándose el dedo índice al mentón— Eso me recuerda a algo… ma lady, no te hacía tan perversa – Y me sonrió cómplice.

Cuando iba a devolverle el gesto, una nueva ola de dolor me atravesó y cerró mi garganta. Fue simplemente insoportable. Caí de rodillas pero mantuve la tensión de la cuerda, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo lograría hacerlo.

—¡Ladybug! – Se agachó a mi lado tomando entre sus manos el yoyo, para renovar la fuerza de la sujeción.

—Espera... voy a …estar bien…— Inhalé aire dificultosamente —No la…sueltes… – Tosí repetidamente.

Me estaba ahogando.

—¿Quieres que el dolor termine Ladybug? ¡No te resistas! — Gritó la desgraciada antes de lanzar una carcajada y retorcerse como una serpiente para intentar zafarse.

Era fuerte. Chat tenía que contrarrestar sus sacudidas tirando de la cuerda con más ímpetu.

Lentamente me incorporé, quedando arrodillada a su lado. Me afirmé como pude sosteniéndome de su hombro. El dolor era cada vez más intenso lo que me dificultaba respirar, tragar, pensar.

Chat me miraba, pude apreciarlo cuando al fin abrí los ojos. Una mirada preocupada, intensa… ¡Mierda! Me provocaba de todo.

En ese momento Veritas gritó y se sacudió con violencia, logrando despegar las piernas de la columna de hierro. Jaló impetuosamente de la cuerda llevando a Chat hacia delante, casi tumbándolo.

— ¡La puta madre! —

Era fuerte, demasiado. De un salto Chat se afirmó en el suelo llevando el cuerpo hacia atrás y clavando los talones en los remaches de la pasarela. Encogió los brazos tensando el cordel para inmovilizarla nuevamente.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿Demasiado para ti gatito? ¡No vas a poder tenerme aquí toda la noche! —

Y tenía razón.

Chat me miró. Estaba alarmado. Yo había caído nuevamente hacia delante, palmas al suelo, pero hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para incorporarme.

Debía encontrar el objeto con el akuma y rápido.

La miré, comencé a escrutar cada una de sus facciones, cada línea de su traje. Debía concentrarme. Sabía que el antorcha no era, ya lo había comprobado. En la otra mano no había nada. El traje era como los nuestros, adherido al cuerpo. ¿Dónde se ocultaba?

No podía dar con nada.

_Vamos Ladybug, piensa, piensa ¡piensa!_

Algo se retorció en el pecho, se sintió como si mis entrañas hirvieran. No pude evitar una queja. Chat giró al escuchar mi lamento. Era como si él sintiera el mismo dolor que estaba sufriendo, su rostro reflejaba esa clase de empatía. Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlo y encomendé mis últimas energías a la tarea de dar con el bendito akuma de una vez por todas.

Comencé por su nombre, Veritas. En latín significa verdad. Tiene que ver con decir lo correcto, ser auténtico. Ella quiere que la gente se sincere, que no oculte pensamientos ni intenciones. ¿Qué objeto puede contener algo así?

La villana de turno volvió a retorcerse a un lado y al otro, gritando, vociferando maldiciones. Chat luchaba jalando con todas sus fuerzas.

_Rápido, rápido, piensa, ¡piensa!_

¿¡Es que no va a quedarse quieta!?

Y por fortuna no lo hizo.

Al moverse tan enérgicamente, pude apreciar que sobre el pecho el traje tenía un doblés, y debajo del cruce de telas comenzó a asomarse una cadena. ¿Un collar?

¡Eso debía ser!

Me acerqué como pude a Chat y le toqué el hombro. Ese simple contacto, instantáneamente calmó parte del dolor que me invadía. Y ahí me dí cuenta. Mis ojos se abrieron.

¡Ella lo decía todo el tiempo! No debía resistirme a mi verdad. Creí que se refería a mi identidad de civil, que buscaba que la revelara. Pero no.

Ese día mi verdad era lo que sentía y por él, lo que me empecinaba a no descubrir. Ahora entendía todo. Si cuando comenzó la noche temía cagarla con un simple beso, ¿cómo mierda iba a nombrar a todo lo que acababa de pasar?

–Chat — Llamé su atención y le señalé el pecho de la villana para que visualizara lo mismo que había descubierto. —Haz que se retuerza.—

Asintió y aflojó un poco el agarre para engañarla.

Picó.

Quiso levantar nuevamente las piernas y en ese brusco movimiento el collar terminó de asomarse. Tenía en el extremo un dige de la mitad de un corazón, los típicos de mejores amigas.

¡Un desencanto de amistad! Ese era el objeto, no podría ser otro.

—Chat, aplica el cataclismo sobre el collar. ¡Allí está el akuma! — Le dije rápidamente al descubrirlo.

—Si la suelto, es rápida, va a escaparse. No voy a llegar. —

—Yo la sostengo — Y extendí mi mano para tomar del cordel.

—¿En serio bichito? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie — Tenía razón.

No tendría oportunidad de nada. Darme a mí el yoyo era lo mismo que simplemente soltarlo. Y tampoco podía arrastrarme a quitarle el collar yo misma.

Inspiré profundo para ahogar un poco el dolor y tomé el extremo del yoyo que colgaba de sus manos generando más cuerda para darme espacio. Cuando estuve lista, invoqué el objeto encantado.

Un destello y cayó en mis manos un bombón de dos corazones, esos típicos dulces para que los enamorados se agasajen con pequeños regalos. No me la hizo tan difícil esta vez. Sonreí. Pude descifrarlo al acto.

Si me rendía a Chat el dolor se calmaría y tendría las fuerzas.

—No debo resistirme a la verdad… — Susurré observando ese pequeño dulce en mis dedos. —Gatito, ya sé. —

Le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y me clavé en sus ojos. Él me miró y lo comprendió todo de inmediato, como siempre lo hacía confiando ciegamente en mí.

— ¿Puedo… besarte?— Sí, esta vez le pedí permiso.

Asintió sonriéndome.

Me acerqué suave y apoyé gentilmente mis labios en los suyos. De inmediato él me dio el espacio para que los tomara, y no dudé. Le acaricié con la húmeda piel, lo saboreé con mi lengua y no pude evitar gemir cuando con la suya rozó mis labios antes de entrar dulcemente en mi boca.

Fue cálido, fue tierno, se sintió como un primer beso de amor, tímido y anhelante de más al mismo tiempo. Estaba en esto conmigo, no para mí, ambos disfrutándolo, ambos deseándolo. Así se sentía...

El dolor se difuminaba a medida que la intensidad del agarre de nuestras bocas aumentaba. Y ahí me di cuenta de que ya contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con la nueva amenaza que Hawk Moth puso delante nuestro.

A regañadientes comencé a detenerme, dando por finalizado ese acto que iba a cambiarlo todo entre nosotros. O por lo menos para mí…

Me separé lentamente y abrí los ojos. Él hacía lo mismo.

Le acaricié la mejilla agradeciéndole. Y serio, con una mirada profunda que me electrizó, asintió brindándome la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir con el plan.

— Ahora sí — Mi voz era decidida, ya no había dolor – Haz lo tuyo —

Y tomé el cordel con velocidad, antes de que mi cuerpo notara que ya no estaba en contacto con "mi verdad" y el sufrimiento regresara debilitándome.

—¡Cataclism! — Y salió disparado hacia Veritas que lo miraba descolocada. Era rápida, sabía que todo acabaría en ese preciso momento.

En un zarpazo Chat logró arrancarle el collar que comenzaba a desintegrarse entre sus dedos dejando escapar la pequeña mariposa negra.

Aflojé la tensión para desarmar el agarre dejándola finalmente libre. Ella cayó al frente, sobre sus palmas y rodillas, un quejido acompañó el sonido del golpe de su cuerpo en el metal.

No demoré más el momento, y desmalifiqué el akuma. —Adiós pequeña mariposa. —

Veritas quedó en el suelo, sin levantar la cabeza, cuando las burbujas de color negro la rodearon y su traje se esfumó. Allí apareció una niña, una adolescente, llorando desconsoladamente, asustada, totalmente confundida.

Chat se acercó tomándola del hombro para brindarle consuelo.

Ya me sentía mejor, pero aún tenía el brillo liláceo a mi alrededor, yo y el resto de las personas alcanzadas por la villana de turno. Arrojé el bombón al aire para invocar al prodigio y deshacer los destrozos que ocasionaran la niña y nosotros al tratar de detenerla.

Cuando los pétalos rojizos llegaron a mí, el dolor y aura se esfumaron completamente. Ya no ardía, estaba libre de todas esas horribles sensaciones que me doblegaron momentos atrás.

Pero no había acabado, no del todo. Una sensación aún permanecía intacta.

Me toqué los labios, aún sentía el beso que le había dado minutos antes de que terminara todo. En mi boca continuaba su sabor.

_¡Mierda!_ Giré mi rostro y lo miré.

Él estaba observándome serio.

—Chat…—

— Debemos bajar.— Me interrumpió.

Alzó a la niña en sus brazos. Estaba empapada, temblaba de frío y de temor. La rodeó apretándola a él para brindarle calor hasta llegar al suelo.

Asentí y dejé que ellos fueran primero. Cuando los vi perderse al descender, suspiré. Todo se había complicado para nosotros, para mí.

Mucho más para mí.

Cuando bajé de la torre, la policía ya se había llevado a la niña. Chat se encontraba de pie bajo la lluvia, contemplando el anillo que le acababa de anunciar que le quedaban cuatro minutos antes de destransformarse. Más allá, cerca de los autos policiales, un grupito de sus admiradoras, mucho más pequeño que la última vez, se había congregado. Lo llamaban desde debajo de sus paraguas.

_¿Acaso no las detiene nada? _

Él ni las había notado.

—Chat...— No volteó, apenas giró el rostro al advertirme, como para darse el espacio de observarme por el rabillo del ojo — Todo lo que sucedió... tenemos que hablar. –

—No es necesario. —

—¿Estás … estás seguro? —

Volteó en mi dirección y me clavó la mirada. Estaba serio, demasiado. Me ponía nerviosa.

— Estabas bajo los efectos de un akumatizado. — Se encogió de hombros, pero su frialdad no se relajó —No hay mucho más que aclarar. Es simple. —

Silencio.

Demasiado.

Eterno.

_¿Qué quiero? No sé… _

_¿Todo? _

_No sé nada esta noche. _

_¿Qué quiere? _

Me estaba matando…

—Tienes razón. — Dije al fin y bajé la mirada huyendo de la de él.

Creo que no esperaba que esa fuera mi respuesta porque noté como su semblante se opacó en ese instante. Estaba lejos de mí, pero me pareció escucharlo suspirar rendido, aceptando que la verdad que Veritas me obligó a confesar sólo había existido mientras el akuma hacía su trabajo.

Y el akuma ya no estaba...

Me dolió pensar en eso. Me dolió la distancia que se había generado en ese momento. Así que armándome de la poca valentía que aún me quedaba, lo busqué nuevamente con los ojos sólo para encontrarme con la desilusión que lo asolaba.

¿Era eso o mi imaginación quería que él se desilusionara con mi indecisión, que me eligiera otra vez? No lo sabía. Apenas podía conmigo en ese instante, era imposible pretender leerlo correctamente.

Un nuevo pitido anunció que en menos de tres minutos iniciaría su destranformación. No dijo nada. Simplemente volteó extendiendo nuevamente la barra e impulsándose para retirarse.

Quedé mirando cómo se perdía entre la noche, entre la lluvia.

Sin medirlo, mis dedos fueron nuevamente a mis labios. Aún lo sentía, como si acabara de besarlo. Y lo peor es que lo deseaba y ese sentir no se desvanecería tan rápidamente…

Definitivamente, la había cagado.

No podría terminar el día de buen humor. Que suerte la mía…

* * *

Mis agradecimientos a BlackKittyQueen, Lollipop87 y leslaut,mis fieles Reviewers!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

**Editado 09/06/2020**...como ya viene siendo costumbre mía ¡je! Disfrutenlo porque, a mi gusto, quedó mejor...


	7. Resaca Edited

**Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie **Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, háganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Resaca**

* * *

El viento había cesado. La lluvia esbozaba la calma que le confería su estado de llovizna, esa fina cortina de agua que no era molesta pero realmente empapaba.

El ambiente estaba más fresco, por decirlo de alguna forma. En realidad, yo sentía frío cruzando Paris debajo del clima y de mis tortuosos pensamientos.

Ni la brisa, el agua, o la noche, nada lograban quitarme por un segundo todas las sensaciones que aún me recorrían y me transportaban a instantes atrás, llenándome de placer y de desasosiego al mismo tiempo. Y cualquier intento por racionalizarlo sólo lo empeoraba.

Ese último beso que me supo a gloria en un momento, me estaba martirizando, reduciendo mi persona a jirones maltratados cuando sus verdes y decepcionados ojos regresaban a mi memoria.

Y así, a duras penas, llegué a la terraza de mi habitación posándome lo más suavemente posible para no alarmar a mis padres. Entré despacio y esperé la des transformación que llegó unos segundos después.

—Hola Tikki – la saludé con una cálida sonrisa al recibirla entre mis manos.

Estaba empapada y helada. Mi hermosa y dulce Tikki…

Inmediatamente la llevé hasta mi escritorio, tomé la bufanda polar que más le gustaba y que siempre dejaba a mano para situaciones como esta, y la envolví formando un capullito del cual podía asomar su pequeño rostro. La acomodé debajo de la lámpara extensible del escritorio. Abrí el cajón y extraje una bombilla de las viejas, las que generan calor. Reemplacé el foco de led por este y lo encendí.

—¿Mejor? — Ella asintió. – Toma. Para que recuperes energías. Este es de fresa, como te gustan –

Y le extendí un macarrón rosado, color que acompañaba su sabor.

Suspiré intentando exorcizar algo de mi melancolía. No quería preocuparla.

Crucé mis brazos sobre el escritorio, cerca de Tikki, descansando mi mentón sobre ellos. Quedé observándola, quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Desde aquella vez que nos sorprendiera una lluvia como esta y ella enfermara, tomaba mis precauciones.

—¿Estás bien Marinette? –

—Sí. Todo bien Tikki – Y le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de mi dedo índice, transmitiéndole tranquilidad. O bueno, intentándolo.

Aunque mis ojos gritaran otra cosa.

—¿Hirieron otra vez a Chat? —

—No. — Sacudí la cabeza— El villano esta vez no tenía el hechizo. —

—Entonces, ¿qué te angustia tanto?— Y me miró con esos hermosos ojitos azules, preocupada por mí, mientras su mejillas infladas por el macarrón, se movían rápido al masticar.

—Nada, es que esta vez yo recibí el ataque del akuma. Cometí un error… otra vez. Estoy medio torpe últimamente.—

—Marinette, tranquila. Sabes que es parte de este trabajo cometer errores y…—

— Y… besé a Chat. —

— Oh. – Quedó contemplativa por unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a dibujarse en su rostro — Entonces, ¿por fin están juntos?—

—¿Juntos?—

Ella asintió sonriendo sin dejar de masticar. Sus ojitos se entrecerraron por la mueca de gusto. Se veía adorable.

—¿Qué dices…? No…¡No! — Me incorporé saliendo del escritorio bruscamente cuando al fin caí en cuenta a lo que se refería.

_¿Qué te traes Tikki?_

—No, no, no, no, no, Tikki. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —

—No, por nada. — Y se metió el resto del macarrón en la boca. Era un trozo grande, la excusa perfecta para callarse.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Tikki! — Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos desplomándome bruscamente sobre la silla, la cual rodó frente al escritorio por el impulso conmigo encima— ¡Ayúdame con esto! Me ataca un akumatizado que te hace decir la verdad y ¿yo qué hago? ¿Hablo? ¿Lucho? ¿Huyo? No, nada de eso. Yo me acerco, lo amarro y ¡lo beso!—

—¿Amarras…? —

— ¡Beso a Chat! ¡A Chat, Tikki! ¿En serio? ¡A Chat! ¡Por favor! –

— Ah... Ahora entiendo. Tranquila…fue por el ataque y… —

— Nada de _¡Hola! Soy Marinette y también Ladybug_, que por un lado ¡menos mal que no era esa la verdad a soltar! No, no, la verdad era… ¿besarlo? ¿Decirle que me gustaba? Tikki... ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?! — La miré con mi respiración alterada, buscando una respuesta a la que no le daba lugar a ser — Tikki mírame, yo casi… casi se lo...quería quitarle…¡Oh dios! ¡Mierda! ¡Casi le digo que lo amo! —

—Tranquila. — Carcajeó por lo bajo, haciendo temblar sus diminutos hombros.

—¡Por favor! ¿En serio? Lo toqueteé por todos… ¡dios! ¿Estoy loca Tikki? —

Mi pequeño kwami inspiró aire con intención de brindarme una respuesta— ¡No digas nada! Sí, definitivamente estoy loca. —

—No pasa na…—

–Acaso… Tikki ¿dije que lo amo? ¿Dije eso? — Ella asintió — ¡Ahhhh!— Y me tapé el rostro con ambas manos.

—Ya, ya…Fue por el ataque. No te preocupes tanto Marinette, se entiende que estabas bajo influencia, no eras tú. —

Voló hacia mí y me brindó unos golpecitos de consuelo sobre las manos, acto que hizo que la mirara entre mis dedos.

—Y te comprendo, de verdad. Los Chat Noir son encantadores y el tuyo se volvió, más… bueno, digámosle más encantador que lo de costumbre. Hay que reconocerlo, sí, sí. —

Me sonrió con picardía observándome por unos segundos, esperando mi respuesta. La cual no llegó. En ese momento sentía que me volvería loca.

— Quizás en eso habías reparado justo cuando te acometieron. —

—No lo sé Tikki. Siento que no…no lo sé… ¡Que no sé nada! — Suspiré aflojándome hacia el frente —Y no sé qué le puede haber causado, que piensa de esto …o de mí. Se fue sin que lo pudiéramos hablar... realmente hablar. —

Un lamento se escapó de entre mis labios mientras la miraba buscando un consuelo.

— Quédate tranquila. Él piensa lo mismo que yo. Es más simple de lo que crees. —

Y salió volando regresando a la cajita de macarrones que había depositado en un costado del escritorio, quitándole toda la importancia que yo le estaba dando al tema.

Tomó otro y volvió a mí. —Están deliciosos estos, repite la fórmula para los próximos. —

Apoyé mis espaldas en el respaldar de la silla. Un trueno a los lejos cortó el aire y comenzó a llover de nuevo copiosamente.

Miré hacia la ventana detrás de mí y no pude evitar recordar el momento en que lo besé por última vez, antes de derrotar a la villana. El momento exacto en que apoyé mis labios en los suyos y la forma en que me recibió. Una cálida sensación los recorrió, una nueva necesidad comenzó a formarse y todo eso sólo abrió paso a la angustia.

—Tikki … Si sólo eran los efectos de un akumatizado, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué me causa todo… todo esto? — Y posé una mano sobre el pecho para luego cerrarla, como si me estuviera estrujando el corazón.

Ella detuvo su festín y me miró — Marinette, ¿sientes algo por él? —

—Claro, es mi compañero. —

—No— Carcajeó dulcemente. Me encantaba cuando reía así, pero en este preciso momento me desesperaba— Me refiero a que si sientes algo más por él. —

Y con esa simple pregunta, me dejó fuera de combate, la pequeña y sabia Tikki.

Porque me obligaría a hurgar en mí interior, concentrándome en encontrar todas esas verdades que siempre arrojaba a un costado para no enfrentarlas, y menos reconocer lo que me gritaban.

El ataque de Veritas fue la excusa perfecta que se le ocurrió al destino para forzarme a tomar el toro por las astas. Y eso me aterraba.

—No lo sé, Tikki. Yo…Lo que siento… no lo sé. — Negué una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza antes de que un suspiro sellara mi respuesta.

—Tranquila Marinette, el tiempo irá acla…—

— Creo que debo aclarar esto con él.— La interrumpí

—Mmmm… no sé Marinette, deberías relajarte. Creo que…—

— ¡Cuanto antes! Sí, sí. Mañana mismo. —

— Como tú digas Marinette— Y me volvió a sonreír cerrando sus ojitos, antes de meterse otro trozo de macarrón en la boca.

Era obvio que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, pero sabía que iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Luego, seguramente vendría esta conversación otras mil veces más.

.

.

Plagg lo observaba dese su cómoda ubicación en el amplio sillón frente al televisor, envuelto en una gigantesca manta y rodeado de varios trozos de queso camembert. Adrien caminaba de un lado a otro maldiciendo, sin intentar si quiera ocultar lo alterado que estaba.

—No te entiendo. La tenías en la palma de la mano ¿y no aprovechaste?—

—Plagg, ya te dije que estaba bajo la influencia de un akumatizado. — Le dijo entre dientes con verdadera furia—Era un momento en el que no controlaba nada. Sus reacciones, lo que hizo… ¡Mierda! – cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, encorvando los hombros hacia delante sin dejar de caminar.

Estaba molesto, confundido y algo enojado.

No, algo no. Podría decirse que completamente enojado.

—Nha… Una noche con Ladybug, yo no lo hubiera dejado pasar.— Y se lanzó un trozo de queso a la boca.

—¡Plagg! ¿¡Acaso te escuchas!? ¡No funciona así! —

Rodo los ojos. — Te funciona con las fanáticas locas. —

—¿¡En serio!? —

Con esas simples palabras acababa de enfurecerlo aún más. Entendió de inmediato las reacciones de furia y hastío que provocaba en Ladybug la mayoría de las veces. Plagg podía llegar a ser demasiado…visceral, y era obvio que parte de eso absorbía su personalidad como Chat Noir.

— ¿Todo es tan simple contigo? —

—Sip. — Otro trozo de queso adentro. — A parte, ¿qué tanto te enoja? ¿No era que ya la habías superado? –

Adrien lo fulminó con la mirada antes de lanzar por lo bajo una maldición.

—Oh cierto, sigues enamorado de ella. — Suspiró cansinamente — Mi error. Mi error. Lo acepto. ¡Oye!… No me mires así, ¡yo te creí!—

Le dijo con la boca llena, miguitas saltaron desde sus labios y se le pegaron alrededor de los labios, llenando esa carita de cientos de puntitos blancos.

Adrien bufó una maldición para dejarse caer pesadamente a su lado en el sillón, soltando toda la tensión que lo abrumara. Plagg tambaleó desde su trono de manta. Un trozo de queso casi se le escapa de entre medio de sus pequeñas y negras manos.

—Estás condenado, amigo.— Le dijo cuándo pudo por fin resguardarlo en su boca.

—Sí… —

Adrien fijó la vista en el ventanal, en la lluvia que acababa de comenzar nuevamente y lo golpeaba generando miles de relajantes sonidos.

Plagg lo observaba, era consciente de la congoja que invadía a su portador en ese momento, ese dolor punzante que se le clavaba en el pecho y brotaba por los ojos, opacándolos. Y lo entendió, completamente. Aunque conocía la historia completa y sabía que no debía influir, Adrien, su amigo, su Familia, la estaba pasando mal.

Y consideraba que ya era suficiente.

No era del tipo sensible, al que una pena de amor pudiera afectarle, pero con ese chico las cosas se habían vuelto diferentes. Lo que le aquejara a su portador, lo aquejaba a él. El muchacho era una persona altruista, con un enorme corazón, que había sufrido de soledad por demasiado tiempo y, a pesar de eso, no se rendía, seguía creyendo en las personas, en que las cosas podían mejorar a pesar de todo. Lo admiraba, y lo conmovía.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de intervenir, aunque sea sólo un poco.

Un poquito.

Un empujón.

—Está difícil esta Ladybug, ¿no? —

—Ni que lo digas… — Suspiró con aceptación. Para uno segundos después girar su rostro intempestivamente, sorprendido, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que verdaderamente le había dicho su kwami.

— ¿Esta? —

—Sip. De todas las Ladybug que conocí, es a la que más tiempo le está tomando rendirse a su Chat Noir —

—¿Qué dices Plagg? — Ahora tenía toda su atención. Se incorporó quedando más de frente al pequeño —¿De verdad? ¿Me dices enserio esto? ¿Hubo otras parejas Ladybug - Chat Noir antes? —

—Sí, siempre. Y créeme, está loca por ti. Sólo que …todavía no lo sabe. — Le sonrió.

—No lo sé Plagg... creo que esta vez va a ser diferente. Dejó muy en claro que está enamorada de otro esa vez que me…rechazó. Definitivamente. —

—Esa vez fue hace tres años. Y has cambiado, mucho. — Lo miró de arriba a abajo. —Te puedo asegurar que es tuya. ¿No me dijiste que te besó luego de que un akumatizado que te hace decir la verdad la atacara? —

—Sí. ¿Y?—

—Estoy contigo cuando dices que ella no tenía el control. Ella no controlaba el impulso de exponer la verdad. ¿Entiendes? —

Hizo una pausa mirándolo con picardía.

Adrien abrió los ojos en señal de que no le seguía.

—A ver, pongámoslo así. Ella estaba obligada a decir la verdad…y esa verdad era…— dejó el suspenso sin respuesta. El chico estaba lento esa noche, definitivamente el beso lo había quebrado. —Adrien, piensa, no te lo dijo expresamente, pero te besó ¡y como te besó!— Alzó la cejita sonriendo

Adrien lo miró sorprendido, asintiéndole.

—Para mí que su verdad es lo que siente por ti. No sé, simplemente digo…—

Era evidente, demasiado. ¿Cómo no lo había visto así? La forma en que lo miró cambió en ese momento y ahí Plagg pudo relajarse.

—Listo chico, lo captase. Es cuestión de tiempo ahora. La tienes a punto caramelo, como dicen en esta época. ¿Le dicen así, no?— Y encogió los hombros. — Bueno, como sea. Ya hice mi aporte, ahora depende de ti. Sabes hacer esto. —

Adrien quedó mirándolo contemplativo, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro a medida que analizaba todo lo dicho por ese pequeño ser. Y le cerraba por donde lo mirara.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Eres mucho más galán de lo que me dejaste ver, Plagg. —

—Nha... El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. —

Tomó un nuevo trozo de queso y lo arrojó a su boca tragándolo de un bocado. Realmente se merecía una recompensa, aunque sabía que no debería haber intervenido. ¡Qué más daba! Los nuevos portadores de los mirácolous de la mariquita y el gato de la destrucción eran los mejores que había visto en eones. Pero, en lo que respectaba a ellos mismos… bueno, venían demasiado lentos para su gusto.

— Ya, despabílate. Tienes que sacar las garras con esta. Y afílalas bien. — Le extendió la manito.

Adrien lo entendió de inmediato y la chocó con el dedo índice.

.

.

—¡Marinette! —

_¿Acaso me estaban llamando?_

—¡Ey! ¡Marinette!—

_Oh…no..._

Definitivamente, me estaban llamando. Y esa voz…era inconfundible.

Era entrada la mañana de sábado. Y si bien no suelo dormir hasta tarde, la noche anterior casi no había podido pegar un ojo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a esos benditos besos y a todo lo que me habían hecho sentir, una y otra y otra vez.

—¡Despierta chica! — Alya gritó al abrir de golpe la puerta de mi habitación.

Ni bien me percaté de que era ella, me cercioré de que Tikki se hubiera escondido a tiempo, y tomé uno de mis almohadones para cubrirme la cara.

—¡No quiero!—

Prácticamente en un salto estaba sentada en mi cama, sacudiéndome desde la espalada para despertarme.

—¡Ya nena! ¡Arriba!—

Y el almohadón voló por la habitación dejando al descubierto mi ceño fruncido, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Tienes que levantarte. ¡Vamos!—

—Alya... ¿en serio? — Bostecé girando boca arriba— Ayer fue un día de demasiadas… emociones – Otro bostezo y ahora me desperezaba estirando mis brazos.

—¿¡Y por qué te crees que estoy aquí!? ¡Tienes que contarme todo! — De un brinco se incorporó de la cama y fue a mi ropero a buscarme ropa.

—Te invito a desayunar en el café Magots. Y pago yo-o— Me dijo cantarinamente mientras hurgueteaba entre mi ropa, buscando sin buscar nada en concreto.

Le sonreí algo cansinamente, pero, aunque me sintiera realmente agotada y desanimada, su presencia esa mañana era un sol.

Una parte de mi vida estaba complicada… complicado era restarle gravedad, ¡era un desastre catastrófico! pero esta parte, la de mi vida con ella, no podía estar mejor.

Mi amiga y mi nuevo trabajo. Había cosas que simplemente funcionaban.

—Yá…deja de hurguetear y decídete por algo—

Así que decidí arrojarme a ellas y disfrutarlas. Me ayudarían a sobrevivir el día. La noche y la patrulla junto a Chat… bueno, ya vería que hacer cuando estuviera frente a él nuevamente.

—¿Mua?— Y me miró por encima de sus anteojos — Tenía entendido que la que sabe de moda aquí eres tú. Yo vendría a ser algo así como….tu asistente. Así que ¡dime!—

Una risita escapó de entre mis labios

—Ok, dame el celeste. Hoy me siento para vestir ese color —

—Como la futura mejor diseñadora de Paris lo diga — y tomó el sweater de hilo del color que le indiqué arronjándomelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

.

La mañana estaba algo más fresca que la anterior. El sol brillaba y se reflejaba en las aceras mojadas. Había estado lloviendo toda la noche pero el clima se sentía agradable.

Y el café Magots, aún mejor.

La ansiedad de Alya por averiguar todo lo que podía de mi encuentro con Adrien y su propuesta de trabajo, me tuvo hablando prácticamente todo el camino desde casa a nuestro café favorito. Sus preguntas y mi torpeza no eran buenas compañeras, por lo que estuve a punto de dar de bruces al suelo un par de veces.

Aún así, valió la pena. La verdad era que todo su entusiasmo, el cual se estaba tornando algo intenso a medida que transcurría la charla, me mantenida entretenida y evitaba que volviera a torturarme por mi "accidentada" noche con Chat.

—Así que al final vas a trabajar con él. — Me escudriñaba con la mirada — Todo el día. Tooooodooooo el bendito día, amiga.—

—No todo. También voy a trabajar con su padre, no te olvides.—

Cuando terminé de decir eso caí en la cuenta de lo que iba a ser mi jornada laboral: la mitad con el diseñador referente de Paris y la otra mitad con Adrien que se jugaba la partida conmigo como su torre en el gran juego estratégico que desplegó con su padre. No había presión.

_¡Nha! Ninguna…_

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que vas a pasar más tiempo con él del que pasaste en toda la preparatoria? —

—Bueno sí. — Encogí mis hombros sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras me llevaba un bombón a la boca— Es su proyecto ¿no? —

—Aja—

—No veo cuál sería el problema. He estado a solas antes con él. —

Entendía hacia donde iba con esa pregunta, pero me hacía la tonta. Según Alya, nunca superé a Adrien, y este trabajo…sería peligroso para mí, me haría "caer". Me lo advirtió en cada conversación que logré tener con ella luego de que le mencionara nuestro fortuito encuentro en la plaza.

—¡Aggg! — Se golpeó la cara con la mano abierta y la dejó deslizar hacia abajo lentamente en una exagerada expresión de hastío— ¿En serio que no te enteras? —

—Alya ¡eso ya es pasado! Sí, él me gustaba…—

—¿Gustarte? Amiga ¡él te volvía loca!—

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… tenía quince Alya ¿Quién no se vuelve loca por un chico a esa edad? Y más si es un modelo…— rodé mis ojos sonriendo descaradamente.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza, antes de beber unos sorbos de su demasiado dulce café.

—No lo sé amiga. Esto no…—

—Es pasado. Pasado y cerrado. Se fue. Con el tiempo, con el viento… ¿Ves? — señalé hacia la calle — Allá vá, se fue…— y reímos.

Lo que le decía era cierto, no eran meras excusas para zafar de su indagación. Lo que ella no conocía era todo lo otro que me estaba pasando. No es que yo lo tuviera tan claro, pero sí con Adrien. Sabía que él estaría siempre en la categoría de amigos especiales, existiría ese cariño preferencial sobre otros, pero de ahí no volvería a pasar.

Era imposible ahora. Chat le había ganado… tarde, pero así era.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. —

Iba a reprocharle con algo, cuando el zumbido de mi móvil llamó mi atención. Cuatro mensajes de Adrien habían entrado, uno tras otro, con diferencia de un segundo.

— Hablando de Roma… — alcé el teléfono y se lo mostré.

Lo posé sobre la mesa al desbloquearlo para que también los leyera. Era lo mejor, sino me volvería loca.

Adrien: _"¡Buenos días! Arranqué con todo hoy" _

Adrien: _"Ya están listas las primeras modificaciones de nuestro estudio" _

Adrien: _"Está quedando todo bárbaro."_

Adrien: _"¿Quieres venir a ver? Te busco"._

Alya me miró y prácticamente me fulminó con su típica mirada a media asta alzando una ceja. Rodé mis ojos.

Marinette: _"¡Hola! Eres diciendo y haciendo, ¿eh?" _

Marinette: _"Estoy desayunando con Alya, voy a tener que pasar"_, le respondí.

Adrien: "Las busco a las dos. ¿Dónde están?"

La miré a Alya. Ella seguía con su expresión devastadora pero ahora me sonreía. Asintió, estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Quería ir a ver, a husmear más bien diría. ¡Qué mujer!

Marinette: "Estamos en Magots."

Me confirmó con el emoticon de un guiño.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? – Retrucaba señalando el teléfono con su dedo índice.

—Que mi futuro jefe quiere mostrarme nuestro futuro lugar de trabajo. – Y le sonreí. – Alya, sólo hay un proyecto en el que de casualidad estoy yo. Deja de pensar en doble. Deberías dejar de leer esos libros... ¿Cómo eran…? La saga ese del millonario… ¿Grey cuánto? –

—¡Shhhh! – No quería que nadie descubriera que le gustaban las novelas subidas de tono. No la periodista de investigación, ella era intachable.

—¡Imaginas historias románticas en todos lados! Menos mal que no te gusta esa rama del periodismo, sino estaría muerta. – Y reímos. — Mira, fuera de bromas, lo reconozco. Tienes razón de que hay una amistad, hay una historia de mi parte, pero es sólo eso, historia. Nada más. Esto no es lo que pasa en tus novelas. Nada, nada que ver.—

—¡Pst! Ya lo quisieras.—

No pude contener una carcajada ante la expresión que dibujó en su rostro.

—A ver, pongámonos serias y analicemos. — Arremetió Alya, no iba a rendirse — A lo que me refiero es al entusiasmo, el "nuestro", "nosotros"... Él está como distinto, ¿Lo notaste? No sé, aquí… —

Un bocinazo cortó su frase de introspección. ¡Y menos mal!

Era Adrien en el auto de su chofer, estacionado al frente de la cafetería y saludándonos enérgicamente para llamarnos la atención. Nos había ubicado. Tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos a su encuentro sin demorar. Estaba mal estacionado, con las balizas encendidas, en cualquier momento tendría una multa.

.

.

Todo el día estuve esperando la hora del patrullaje. El estómago se me contraía y las piernas parecían volverse de papel cuando pensaba en este momento, pero ansiaba que llegara.

Alya y Adrien me distrajeron un rato, con sus charlas a toda velocidad y sus comentarios graciosos, el entusiasmo y alegría del chico eran contagiosos. Pero cuando me quedé sola en mi cuarto, frente a mi tablero de diseño para terminar con el trabajo a entregar el lunes, Chat regresaba a mis pensamientos. Y junto a su recuerdo, mi piel se inundaba de todas las sensaciones que me invadieran la noche anterior, tan vivas, tan fuertes, tan reales, que si cerraba los ojos por un instante, parecía que estaba reviviendo el episodio de Veritas nuevamente.

Y no me refería a la parte del dolor…

A duras penas pude concluir con mi tarea. Sería una entrega mediocre, pero de verdad que en ese momento poco me importaba mi rendimiento académico. Así me tenía Chat Noir, totalmente prendada de él.

Y lo peor era que no sabía que iba a decirle. Sólo quería hablarle, confiaba en que lo podría manejar improvisando, porque si no lo hacía, si no lograba aunque sea hacer mención al momento que vivimos para racionalizarlo, sentía que contaría con el suficiente coraje de besarlo de nuevo, significara lo que significara.

Y eso, me aterraba, porque realmente deseaba hacerlo. Aún sentía su sabor en mi boca.

Así que conté los minutos, los segundos, hasta que llegara la hora de nuestro encuentro. Y salí como alma que lleva el viento antes de tiempo. Ya no soportaba estar encerrada en mi cuarto tratando de esquivar los aguijones de mis pensamientos y las miradas de Tikki, que intentaban tranquilizarme.

—Hola Chat — Acomodé mi voz — ¿Me esperas desde hace mucho?—

—Nop. Recién llego. – Y apoyó el bastón sobre su espalda. Él también estaba temprano. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Estaba pensando en que hoy podríamos repetir la ronda de anoche. Esa fue una zona _caliente_. – Y me miró sonriendo de lado.

Eso no fue casualidad.

Un sonrojo me cubrió el rostro de repente y no pude evitar la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en mis ojos cuando le devolví la mirada. Su sonrisa se tornó ladina en ese momento, y automáticamente su atención se posó en mis labios.

El aire se congeló dentro de mis pulmones y el corazón comenzó a desbocarse en el pecho.

_¿A qué te refieres gatitos?_

Una carcajada profunda coronó esa felina sonrisa y juro que me sentí de gelatina. ¿A caso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¡Desgraciado!

— ¿Qué pasa bichito? Te quedaste seria de repente — ladeó su cabeza inclinándose más cerca de mí.

—N-nada…¿por?—

— No sé… Sabes que me refiero a que es una zonas de alta probabilidad de akumatizaciones ¿no?—

—Eh… sí, sí— Suspiré profundamente y desvié la mirada— ¿Qué pensaste que había interpretado?—

Alzó los hombros mientras hacía una mueca de inocencia, antes de arrojarme una de sus miradas felinas, recorriéndome de cuerpo entero.

Un escalofrío tensó cada terminal nerviosa en mi piel. Pero no dejé que lo notara.

Gato maldito, me conocía demasiado.

Observé hacia el horizonte, en dirección a los edificios por donde comenzaríamos el recorrido, si me decidiera por la zona que proponía. —Es una buena alternativa.—

—A tu señal. — Extendió apenas la barra para que sobresaliera de sus hombros y así apoyar el otro brazo también.

Lo miré de reojo. Desconocía si él era consciente de lo que provocaba en mí con esa posición casual de descanso, o de cómo le asentaba, y lo usaba para desestabilizarme. No lo sabía, pero si algo tenía en claro era que para mí era terrible, más ahora que tenía el tacto de lo que observaba aún fresco en mis dedos, en mis labios.

Un fuerte sonrojo tiñó mis mejillas cuando giró su rostro hacia mí. Rápidamente desvié la mirada para ocultarme de su apreciación. No quería que lo notara, que se diera cuenta de todo el poder que tenía sobre mí.

Me sentía terriblemente nerviosa. Lo mejor en ese momento, era brindarle su bendita señal y salir disparados a nuestro recorrido, así cortaba con toda la situación que amenazaba a cada segundo a exponerme más y más. Pero no podía, no quería irme. Necesitaba hablar con él.

—Ch-chat – rompí el silencio tímidamente — E-estás… ¿estás bien? —

— Eh… ¿Bien? Eh…Sí. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —

—No, por nada. —

—Umm… ¿pasa algo bichito? Puedes decirme…—

—No… nada. No pasa nada.— Suspiré profundamente.

Chat se quitó el bastón de la espalda desarmando la pose que me inquietara y lo extendió apoyándolo en la pasarela, preparándose para salir.

—Entonces… ¿hacemos el mismo recorrido? —

Asentí.

Él me sonrió y se preparó para saltar tomando envión.

—¡Es que lo que pasó anoche me dejó preocupada! — Solté de improviso, alzando la voz y hablando muy rápido.

El trastabilló frenando el impulso que se había brindando para salir de ronda. En un salto logró recuperar el equilibrio y posicionarse a mi lado, mirándome sorprendido.

—Eh… ¿preocupada?—

—Sí. Veritas fue fuerte, ¿no crees?—

— Eh…sí, sí. Bueno… más que fuerte yo diría que… rápida — Se resacó la nuca. — Y estaba algo loca ¿no? Pero no tenía el hechizo. — Se acercó más abriendo grande sus ojos — ¿O sí? ¿Te hizo algo que no me diera cuenta? —

—N-no, no. Sin hechizo, créeme …En ese sentido, todo bien gatito. — Le sonreí brevemente y sumamente nerviosa.

— Yo m-me…. refería a … a lo otro… a lo que… — Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire — Y-yo te… te hice. —

—¿Te refieres al beso?—

—Eh…sí…e-el beso y… y todo lo …— Hice un ademán en mis manos simulando en el aire recorrer su cuerpo — Bueno…"eso"—

Mi rostro debe haber sido un poema en ese momento, porque él me observaba detenidamente con una mezcla de ternura y excitación. Realmente estaba disfrutando de esto el desgraciado.

—Tranquila. Está todo bien con "eso". — Hizo la señal de las comillas al aire, mientras me sonreía

— Sí, yo…bueno…Me quedé pensando y …no sé… Digo que… m-me preguntaba si acaso… —

— Estabas bajo el ataque de un akumatizado, bichito. Conozco muy bien lo que se siente. El no poder controlar nada, es horrible. Tranquila. — Posó una mano en mi hombro, en señal de apoyo —Está todo bien, ya te lo dije anoche. –

Asentí dubitativa. — Bueno... —

Me aliviaba su respuesta, pero no la sentía suficiente. Podía tranquilizar mi razón pero había algo más profundo que todavía estaba hambriento. ¿Qué hacer? No lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que para Chat había sido una noche más defendiendo Paris y, para mí, había sido un hito inesperado que desató finalmente la tormenta que venía conteniendo desde ya no sé cuánto. Y me estaba dando duro.

—Bien. Aclarado todo, ¿estás lista? ¿Nos vamos? —

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire. —Ok. Vamos. — Y la solté junto a mi yoyo para arrancar el patrullaje.

Chat asintió y salió disparado en la dirección acordada.

Y yo simplemente lo seguí.

.

No había demasiada gente circulando esa noche, tal vez por el aire fresco que hizo descender las temperaturas tan de golpe cuando ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al calor. Esos cimbronazos como que te adormecen.

Algún que otro grupito pero de jóvenes, estudiantes más que nada, con la sangre alborotada, como siempre decía mi madre.

Paramos en varios puntos cuando escuchamos gritos, pero eran falsas alarmas. Algún festejo aislado, o frenadas por gente algo alcoholizada. Nada grave de lo que la policía no pudiera encargarse.

Si bien la "ruta caliente", como lo había llamado Chat, era la más extensa, pudimos recorrerla rápido. O tal vez eso se me había antojado, considerando que en lo único que pensaba era en él, sus besos y en todo lo que aún me faltara para decirle.

Si bien ya me había aclarado de que todo estaba bien, yo no podía evitar sentir que no era así.

Detuvimos el recorrido en la última terraza, muy cerca de mi casa, a unas cuadras apenas.

— ¡Deber cumplido! Todo en orden. – Y se estiró tal gato se desperezara de su siesta. — Nos hemos ganado un merecido descanso. ¿No crees? —

Asentí sonriéndole nerviosa.

—Entonces… hasta mañana a la misma hora. Y ¿mismo lugar?—

—Sí…—

Me sonrió brindándome su típica señal de despedida, tocándose la frente con dos dedos en un estilo militar relajado, antes de girar dirigiéndose al borde de la terraza.

—¡Espera Chat! —Lo detuve corriendo tras él y tomándole del hombro. —Antes de que te vayas… aún … aún me queda una duda d-de anoche que… —

—Te dije que estaba todo bien con eso. En serio. No estoy mintiéndote.—

—Sí, lo sé. Te creo. Sólo que… — comencé a jugar con mis manos, enredando los dedos. ¿En serio? Ese era un tic muy Marinette adolescente que detestaba — Yo... te hice varias cosas que...—

—¡Oh, sí! Lo recuerdo muy bien, bichito. — Y se acercó con una terrible, irresistible e insoportable sonrisa sugerente, entrecerrando apenas esos verdes ojos — Varias …La parte de atar… nunca me habría imaginado que te gustaban esas cosas. Son muy… — me gruñó inclinándose a mí.

—Sí, "eso". — Desvié mi mirada y me alejé un paso hacia atrás. — Bueno…—

Me acaricié el brazo nerviosa, ¡mierda! — Yo, quería …p-pedirte perdón por …t-todo... todo eso.—

—¿Perdón? — Me miró sorprendido — No tienes que disculparte por anda bugabú. La verdad es que me gustó…y mucho—

Lo miré. Sentía que la cara me ardía.

— Chat, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros se… se confundan. —

—¿Confundir? Estabas bajo ataque... entiendo que para ti fue algo…¿complicado? Pero créeme que para mí fue una excelente experiencia. — Me sonrió pasando rápidamente la lengua en su labio inferior — Sólo eso …¿por qué crees que lo confundiría? —

Esa pregunta no era inocente. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos, no podía estar tan tranquilo mientras yo me deshacía intentando entender o disculparme o…lo que sea que intentara hacer. Pero me encontraba en desventaja para exigencias.

—Digo… por la historia que hay e-entre nosotros… me pareció que habías quedado… ¿molesto? Y y-yo, bueno… fui muy… demasiado explícita. Yo… no sé… no quiero que pienses de mí algo que...—

—¿Qué voy a pensar de ti? — Me interrumpió, clavando su mirada cuando alcé la vista. Y no cualquier mirada, una que parecía meterse debajo de mi piel.

— En lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que besas muy bien… realmente muy bien. – Bajó su mirada a mi boca, su voz se me antojaba algo más grave — Y que nadie me había besado así antes… ma lady. —

Ya no había una sonrisa.

¿Acaso me estaba llamando "ma lady"? ¿Era "su" lady otra vez?

Esa simple frase quedó resonando. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no me nombraba de esa forma utilizando ese tono, mirándome así.

—Oh —

Ni respirar podía. No mientras me estuviera mirando con esa intensidad. Y parecía no querer dejar de hacerlo. Se acercó a mí, tapando con su figura la luz que provenía desde la calle. Se acercó lo suficiente como para invadir el límite personal que había impuesto entre nosotros esa noche, y no fui capaz de moverme para salir de esa posición.

Simplemente estaba paralizada, ahogada en medio de mis pensamientos, sensaciones y lo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo. Avanzó un poco más, quedando a centímetros de mí, sentí mis piernas volverse gelatina. Tragué con dificultad tratando de humedecer mi garganta, como pude, sólo esperaba que no lo notara.

—Tranquila — Su voz era ronca en el momento en que apenas rozó mi mejilla con el dorso del pulgar.

— Ma lady… está todo bien.— Me hablaba a mí, mientras sus ojos se perdía n mis labios, que ansiosos y fuera de mi control, esperaban por él, por su movimiento.

Se acercó aún más. Pude apreciar su aliento en mi rostro y un escalofrío de placer me recorrió haciendo mella en mi bajo vientre. Creo que por unos segundos cerré mis ojos arrojándome a lo que creía que haría, porque cuando fui consciente de mi entorno otra vez, lo vi sonriéndome seductoramente y alejándose lentamente de mí mientras pasaba sutilmente el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios.

Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Y esa noche, me destrozaba.

— Ya te lo dije, nos va a quedar una buena anécdota. Dentro de un tiempo vamos a estar riéndonos al recordar a Veritas. — Y comenzó a prepararse para la retirada.

– O-ok. — Mi voz se había convertido en un agudo hilo, apenas audible.

_Recuerda respirar, inhala, exhala y otra vez._

– Chat…— Le llamé cuando me dio la espalda.

—¿Si? —

No quería que se fuera. Sentía que no habíamos aclarado nada. Aunque, si era sincera conmigo misma, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar. Moría por besarlo, por abrazarlo, por apretarlo a mí y sentir su calor mientras sus uñas se hundían en mi piel.

Así que dudé antes de hablar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Bésame?

—No, nada. Tienes razón. – intenté sonreírle pero no sé si se reflejó en mi rostro.

—¿Si? La verdad que tu cara no lo dice. ¿Pasa algo bichito? —

—No, nada. …N-no me hagas caso. Demasiadas cosas que… procesar y…y anoche no dormí bien — Rodé el yoyo y lo balanceé a mi lado — Nada que un buen descanso… pueda solucionar. N-nos vemos mañana…gatito— Lo arrojé sobre la torre de luz más cercana para ganar impulso y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Creo que Chat quedó mirándome, o se retiró en otra dirección. No lo sé, no miré hacia atrás. Necesitaba irme y rápido.

.

Se perdió en la noche, detrás de las luces y techos húmedos por el rocío. La observó huir, porque eso es lo que hacía. Huía. De él, de la situación.

Infló el pecho con una enorme bocanada de aire fresco y sonrió victorioso al dejarlo escapar. La tuvo tan a su merced minutos atrás…esos labios rosados e hinchados esperando por él, nerviosa, contrariada.

Moría por besarla, cada fibra de su ser ansiaba sentirla nuevamente, tomar de ella lo que quisiera darle y más. Pero sabía que debía ser paciente, no cometería los mismos errores del pasado. Debía brindarle la suficiente confianza para acercarse, provocarla lo justo para que no pudiera contenerse y hacerla sufrir un poquitín para obligarla a decidirse.

Sí, ahora lo lograría. La seduciría de una vez por todas.

—Plagg, viejo amigo, tenías razón, toda la razón. —

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Muchas gracias a los seguidores/as de este fic, A**quaticWhisper, leslaut, BlackKittyQueen, paolacelestial y Lollipop87**. Realmente sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiéndolo.

¡**Higushi** querida! Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Tus aportes fueron vitales para seguir y mejorar. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo que sé que en estos días es escaso. Pronto tendré novedades para tí ;)

Y a **Guest**, que no sé tu nombre, pero muchas gracias. Me alegro que hayas encontrado en este fic lo que buscabas.

.

Y dicho esto, van mis **comentarios por el presente capítulo**.

Antes que nada, **pido disculpas**. Sé que no es el mejor.

Para el sentido de esta historia, era necesario que lo que escribí sucediera. Pero lo cambié muchísimas veces, varias ideas no me cerraban o aportaban poco para la historia de este fic convirtiendo el presente capítulo en extenso e innecesario. Era divertido pero... no funcionaba.

Si no les gustó, lo comprendo. Pero ¡no desistan! Lo mejor está por venir.

Además, me encuentro trabajando también en otro fic, un del ship Adrinette que creo que les va a gustar. ¿A quienes le gusta esa pareja?

* * *

**08/07/20: Editado! Sigo con esa cosa de mejorarlo un poquitín... espero que les guste.**


	8. ¿Hablamos?

**Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie **Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, háganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:** lo digo antes de comenzar ¡quien avisa no traiciona! Me puse a alternar la primera y tercera persona durante el relato, pasando desde Marinette/Ladybug a Chat Noir, expresando lo que cada uno sentía en ese momento. Si algo no queda claro, por favor, ¡díganmelo! Y le buscamos la vuelta para que quede mejor. Listo. Empecemos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Hablamos?**

* * *

La luz de la luna que se colaba fría y tranquila por el ventiluz sobre mi cama, bañaba mi rostro y teñía cada una de mis facciones en tonos azulados. Si mi tez lucía como mis manos, debo haber parecido una muñeca de porcelana en ese momento.

Seria, blanca, fría…muerta.

Sí, así me sentía. Muriendo por dentro, sufriendo un poquito más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Suspiré para aliviarme, un suspiro profundo y pesado que imprevistamente salió impulsado desde mis pulmones arrastrando en cada partícula todos mis pesares de esa noche. ¡Si tan solo eso hubiera servido para brindarme alivio! Pero no, no se los llevaba. Los dejaba en suspenso, enfriándolos bajo la tenue luz lunar hasta que volvían a caer presos de su propio peso sobre mí.

Y mis pesares de esa noche, como en todas las noches de las últimas semanas, tenían nombre.

Chat Noir.

Sí, él.

Mi coqueto _gatito_…

Ni siquiera Adrien y toda nuestra nueva relación de amistad y trabajo, con esa fresca personalidad que ahora ostentaba, tan carismática, tan seductora; y esas benditas camisas negras que tan bien le quedaban, y que para mí fortuita desgracia las vestía prácticamente a diario. O Hawk Moth y sus recientes hechizos, que amenazaban en cada batalla nuestra integridad física. Ni Savasti, ni la colección otoño-invierno de Gabriel Agreste, en la que estaba participando como parte de mi entrenamiento y me tenía tan estresada.

Nada, absolutamente nada, lograba quitarlo de mis pensamientos. Siempre su imagen se colaba entre medio de mis ocupaciones y ocupaba toda mi atención.

Chat sonriendo.

Chat herido.

Chat besándome.

Chat indiferente.

Chat provocándome…

Imposible quitarlo. Y ya iba dándome cuenta que cualquier resistencia a él y a todo lo que causaba en mí, se reducía a nada, a una pérdida de energía.

Esa era mi nueva realidad, un par de horas por día compartiendo con él durante los patrullajes o en luchas contra akumas, y el resto del tiempo en mis pensamientos, en mí con todas esas sensaciones que me provocaban su recuerdo.

En las semanas que transcurrieron al bendito beso, si así tan simplemente pudiera nombrarlo, no pasaba una noche sin que desmenuzara cada uno de sus gestos, de sus reacciones, de sus palabras, intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que me sucedía.

Al principio lo encasillé en una emergencia hormonal por mi período de sequía.

_¡Brillante! ¡Dha!_

Al menospreciarlo así confié que con el tiempo se desvanecería. Hasta consideré la posibilidad de que con mi nueva relación con Adrien, se me "pasaría el _metejón_".

_Sí, seguro._

Pero no fue así. Empeoró. Porque era verlo noche tras noche y caer en la cuenta que cada sensación que me recorría, cada pensamiento que desestimaba, cada anhelo que intentaba ignorar, me devolvían a él.

Me estaba resultando imposible luchar contra todo lo que crecía en mí, porque lo que estaba sucediendo no era ni remotamente todo "_eso"_ en donde quería encasillarlo. Era algo mucho más profundo.

Eran sentimientos. Y, lo peor fue que lo supe todo el tiempo… sólo que reconocerlo lo hacía realidad y esa realidad me aterraba.

Así que aquí estaba, con todo esa gran bola de sentimientos que crecía dentro mío y que no sabía cómo resolver. Aunque si era sincera conmigo misma, y siempre terminaba eligiendo serlo, sí sabía cómo resolverlo. Sólo que me aterraba hacerlo.

Porque por fin tenía el toro parado frente a mí, con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que me decidiera tomarlo por las astas y yo simplemente lo miraba desesperada, buscando la forma de eludirlo.

_¡Estúpido toro! Shu Shu, ¡vete!_

Suspiré nuevamente girando mi cuerpo para quedar boca arriba en la cama. Estiré con desgano mi mano y tomé el móvil desde la repisa que funcionara como respaldar.

2:05 a.m. notificaba la pantalla luminosa.

Definitivamente, así no podría conciliar el sueño. Y no se me ocurría que más hacer para lograrlo. Me incorporé suavemente, teniendo especial cuidado de no despertar a Tikki, y trepé por la escalera para subir a la azotea sobre mi dormitorio.

La noche estaba hermosa. A lo mejor el rocío nocturno o el paisaje Parisino de calles brillosas por la humedad bajo las farolas, tranquilizaría mi mente.

Me apoyé en el barandal para sumirme en la calma contemplación de mi bendito intento por distraerme. Maldita sea el momento en que, acomodando mi rostro sobre mis brazos cruzados, mi mirada giró hacia el techo en donde Chat me llevara, aún siendo unos mocosos, para mostrarme la frustrada sorpresa que le había preparado a Ladybug aquella noche en la que se daría _su primer_ _cita_.

Éramos unos niños y él estaba tan enamorado…

No pude evitar que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios, pero en seguida se tiñó de dolor.

¿Por qué no pude solamente aceptarlo en aquel entonces?

Me gustaba. Realmente él me gustaba. Y era dulce, romántico, profundo, y vanidoso, y un pseudo Don Juan… pero me amaba, de verdad que lo hacía.

Era mío, todo mío.

Era _mi Chat. _

Pero no, la terca de mí no se daba espacio en pensar en nadie más que Adrien. Estaba empecinada con él. Pero ¡qué digo! Estaba obsesionada ¡Si hasta llevaba una calendario de sus actividades y horarios!

Daba miedo…

¿Por qué carajos no me abrí a esa posibilidad?

Y ahora…ahora quizás ya era tarde. Yo le pertenecía y él…

Suspiré nuevamente, sin poder evitar que una tenue queja dolorosa escapara junto al aire.

— ¿Qué sucede Marinette? ¿Otra vez Chat Noir?

Esa dulce vocecita me devolvió a la realidad, jalándome fuera de esa tortuosa abstracción que me tenía sometida.

—Perdón Tikki— pestañeé y giré para verla— ¿Te desperté?— Intenté sonreírle, pero no pude.

Ella negó y se posó sobre la baranda de metal, al lado de mi brazo, tomándome con sus pequeñas manitos en una caricia, mirándome cuando al fin terminó de acomodarse. Esos tiernos y sabios ojitos…tan adorable.

— ¿Ya has resuelto que vas a hacer?

—Tikki…— mi mirada se ensombreció aún más. —No… En estos momentos, con todo esto que siento, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que lo arruiné todo.

Una nueva queja de dolor se escurrió entre mis palabras.

—No creo que lo arruinaras, Marinette. Sólo que…

—Para él no significó nada, Tikki. Llego tarde.

—Ummm… Yo creo que no. Creo que todo se está poniendo… mejor que nunca. — Y me sonrió, hasta con sus ojitos.

—¿Llamas a esto "mejor que nunca"? ¿En serio? Mírame Tikki, me estoy desmoronando y él insiste en que no fue nada… "Son los efectos de un akuma, te entiendo" — dije con burla, intentando imitar la voz de Chat Noir.

Ella rio por lo bajo, con esa carcajadita dulce y aguda que siempre hace.

— Y sigue con su vida, igual que siempre, coqueteando con sus fans mientras yo … ¡Ahhhh! —

Me tapé la cara con ambas manos tratando de contener ese grito de frustración que me ahogaba. Cuando al fin pude mirarla nuevamente, creo que mis ojos tenían tatuado un "ayúdame, por favor" porque la mirada que me devolvió mi kwami fue tan dulce, tan calma, con esa ternura maternal que te consuelan previa al consejo.

_¿Consejo de Tikki? Oh, oh…_

Suspiró nuevamente y alzó la mirada hacia mí, quedando así por unos segundos, moviendo sus pupilas mientras me recorría el rostro buscando algo en el, ¿una señal? ¿las palabras? No lo sabía, sólo sentía que algo venía tras eso y me estaba poniendo ansiosa.

—Mira Marinette, creo que deberías dejar de pensarlo tanto y simplemente arrojarte a lo que sientes— Me dijo al fin con voz firme.

—¿Qué…? Tikki, ese no es un consejo… ¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

—Te mueres por hacerlo — y encogió sus hombritos sonriéndome dulcemente.

—Sí, pero…— Pestañeé varias veces procesando sus palabras. ¿Había oído bien? — No creo que… ¿Me dices que le diga lo que … siento?—

Asintió sacudiendo su cabecita varias veces.

—Yo…— por un segundo se cruzaron por mis pensamientos imágenes mías intentando confesarme a Chat y él mirándome como si estuviera loca — No puedo. No, no. Imposible. Es una locura. —

Ella me miró asintiendo nuevamente, como si intentara motivarme para que decantara por su opción.

—¡No! ¡Tikki, no!

—¿Por qué no? No veo nada de malo en eso…

— ¿Nada malo? ¡Oh sí! Lo ato nuevamente como en el episodio de Veritas y lo obligo a escuchar mi confesión…— Intenté reír pero no me salió

—No creo que tengas que obligarlo, menos atarlo. Bueno… si te place eso y a él le gusta ¿Por qué no?— Me sonreía ampliamente, hasta sus cerrados ojitos lo hacían. Y esta vez estaba provocándome.

—¡Tikki! — intenté reprenderla —Te desconozco—

_¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?_

La observé por unos instantes, con esa mirada de sorpresa mezclada con horror y un profundo temor al rechazo. Ella continuaba sonriéndome y, a cada segundo que pasaba, mi desesperación aumentaba.

—No, Tikki, esta vez no voy a hacerte caso — y me desinflé sobre el barandal, arrojándome otra vez al estado de desdicha, acomodándome para lamer nuevamente mis heridas.

La oí suspirar tras de mí. Un suspiro pesado al que creí, erróneamente, que se trataba de la expresión audible de la rendición. Aunque esas no fueran las ideas que mi adorable kwami tuviera en su mente, porque segundos después de ese pesado silencio palmeó mi mejilla llamando mi atención.

—Mira Marinette, yo te entiendo perfectamente. — Su postura frente a mí era por demás decidida, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda — No intento confundirte ni menos hacerte sufrir más de lo que evidentemente ya haces. Lo rechazaste cuando él se te declaraba y ahora te le declaras, a tu forma, a la forma en la que te salió; y crees que él está en otra …sintonía. ¿Así se le dice…? ¿Otra sintonía? Bueno, como sea. Tú crees que él ahora gusta de otra—

—De otras, Tikki

—Otras… bueno, bueno. Pero… yo creo que no es así. Yo creo q—

—¡Tikki! ¿Otra vez con eso?—

—Marinette… ¿quieres dejarme terminar las frases?— Me dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo, sonriéndome dulcemente, pero con un dejo de advertencia en la mirada.

Asentí.

Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Quien la conociera sabía que, aunque se imagen fuera de dulzura y completa vulnerabilidad, estaba lejos de serlo. Muy lejos.

—Lo que aquí pasa, lo que _te _pasa, es que te estás resistiendo, demasiado.

—¿Qué?

—Dejar de pensar. Por una vez confía en ti misma en el amor, haz lo que sientas. Toma tus instintos y ve. Es simple.— Entrecerró sus ojitos sonriéndome con picardía.

—Estás loca Tikki. Te amo… pero… estás loca.

— A ver Marinette. Voy a serte sincera. — Carraspeó.

¿En serio? Tikki nunca carraspea cuando me habla, es directa.

— Digamos como que… voy a romper varias reglas con esto. Pero lo vales. — Me lo aclaró, hasta con sus ojos. — Así que, por favor, préstame atención porque lo diré una sola vez. ¿Ok?

Asentí mirándola desconcertada, pero atenta, con la seriedad que me demandaba.

— Eres la primer Ladybug que se está tardando tanto en rendirse a su Chat Noir.

Las palabras salieron lentas de su boca, articuladas de forma tal que no quedaran dudas de lo que decía. Asegurándose de que lo entendiera y no existiera margen a ningún reproche.

—Tikki… ¿Qué? Esto… ¿no es nuevo?— Pestañeé repetidamente cuando pude al fin procesarlo.

—Nop. Siempre ha pasado, época tras época. Portador tras portador. Aunque… pensándolo bien, nunca se dio de la forma en como se está dando ahora. — Se encogió de hombros. — La verdad ustedes dos han sido…especiales. Algo… ciegos diría yo… pero entiendo que así ha tenido que ser, sólo que considero que estás sufriendo demasiado y ya como que… hay que apurar un poquitín las cosas. No me siento bien viéndote así— Me sonrió.

—Ya no me soportas verme quejándome todas las noches por él, ¿no?— Le dediqué una media sonrisa de lado.

—Sí, eso— Y su sonrisa le cerró los ojitos.

Reimos por unos instantes. Mi dulce y terrible Tikki…

—Creo que deberías hablar con él. Decirle lo que sientes. Porque lo sientes, Marinette.

Y me clavó esos hermosos y azules ojos, instigándome, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Una adorable pasivo-agresiva.

_Estaba frita._

—No lo sé Tikki, no es tan simple. ¿Recuerdas como lo rechacé? Después de eso… cambió.

—Entiendo. Fuiste dura esa vez …— En ese momento, agachó la mirada huyendo de la mía, y pude observar apenas que su semblante se oscurecía — Aunque no fue toda tu culpa…

Le acaricié la cabeza con el dorso de mis dedos.

—Sí, fue mi culpa. Fui yo la que le dijo esas…cosas.

—Ummm…sí, tú se las dijiste, pero ese día creo que fui más yo que tú la que rechaza a Chat Noir.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hay una historia entre Plagg y… yo…—suspiró, le dolía, sospeché que tenía que ver con toda esa historia que aún no podía contarme — Parte de tu rechazo hacia Chat Noir tiene que ver con mi enojo hacia Plagg. Cuando estamos juntas, transformadas, parte de mi personalidad se fusiona con la tuya y… Perdón, Marinettte.— Me miró, con algo de tristeza.

Le sonreí. Debía admitir que en varias oportunidades había intuido esa especie de fusión de personalidades, pero no lo consideré como certero. No hasta ahora.

—No hay nada que perdonar Tikki. — le acaricié la mejilla y ella devolvió el gesto al apoyarse sobre mi dedo.

—Tienes que decírselo, Marinette. Confía en mí, por favor.

—¿Decirle que lo… amo? ¿Qué ahora sí le amo? — Tragué grueso —No sé Tikki…Lo conoces, él va a jugar conmigo y no podría reprocharle nada.— suspiré con dolor.

— ¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo va a hacer.

—No me ayudas con eso…

Ella dejó escapar una risita juguetona y sugerente— Créeme, esa va a ser la mejor parte. Los juegos de los Chat Noir son... exquisitos.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos. No pude evitar que se me acelerara el pulso al escucharla, se sentía como si ella supiera absolutamente todo pero sólo me brindara pequeñas pistas para que yo recorriera el camino sola. Y me otorgaba esperanzas, e incertidumbre y mucho, mucho temor.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. Creo que este Chat no es como los que conoces. Siempre hay una chica distinta. ¿Por qué ahora conmigo sería diferente?

Rodó sus ojitos. Creo que la estaba sacando de quicio.

—¿Y Adrien? ¿Y Luka? Que con Adrien no hayas logrado nada… ¡Vamos! Tú tampoco has estado precisamente sola

Y me miró con esa expresión que hacía que quisiera comérmela, dejándome con la boca abierta, sin palabras.

— Los Chat son coquetos, románticos, impulsivos, no pierden el tiempo. Para ellos el romance es el condimento de la vida los que los lleva a ser picaflores en ocasiones. Hasta que aparece su Ladybug. En ese momento, su mundo se vuelve de cabeza. Y, cuando ella le corresponde, se entregan completamente. En cuerpo y alma – suspiró, pero esta vez no fue de alivio. Juro que, si su piel hubiera sido de otro color, ahora se hubiera vuelto roja.

—¡Epa Tikki! ¿A caso…? Ummmm… las cosas que podrías enseñarme.

—No voy a decir nada más — acotó rápidamente y reímos.

—Desconocía ese lado tuyo ¿eh? Eres toda una… picarona.

—Tengo unos varios años más que tú — me brindó unos pequeños golpecitos sobre el brazo— Y, además, ya no aguantaba más viéndote llorar todas las noches. Niña… ¡tienes que despabilarte!—

Reímos nuevamente. Debía admitir que en unos minutos de conversación había logrado cambiar mi ánimo, de deprimente a … bueno, me sentía mejor aunque sinceramente estaba asustada.

—Sí… pero… ¡ay! No voy a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche ahora…— Suspiré.

—¿Quieres que rompamos algunas reglas más?

—¿Se puede?

Asintió riendo —Transfórmate en Ladybug y vamos a dar un paseo, de esos que te gustan. Vas a relajarte.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Totalmente! — y me sonrió —Además, me siento con suerte esta noche.

..~.. ~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..

_"Tenías razón Tikki, esto se siente maravilloso"_

El viento golpeando mi rostro a medida que, con el incesante balanceo del yoyo, avanzaba por medio de los edificios. Uno tras otro pasaban desdibujándose en la periferia de mi mirada, la que prácticamente no lo registraba, sólo se arrojaba al disfrute de ese avanzar sin destino y sin prisa, sin presiones de héroes o de akumas.

¡Y se sentía extraordinariamente!

Nunca antes había reparado en esa sensación, en la adrenalina electrificante que recorría mi cuerpo sin razón, sólo bajo el egoísta anhelo de hacerme libre, de permitirme experimentar el sentir de volar valiéndome de ese don que el destino me regalara para para un fin benefactor.

Esta noche el beneplácito de mis virtuosos dones servían sólo a una persona, a mí y a la búsqueda del desahogo de mi dolor. Y ¡era grandioso!

—Gracias Tikki — susurré a la nada, a la noche, al viento.

Sabía que ella me oía, que ella me sentía y continuaba otorgándome el permiso a disfrutar de esa tregua en mis deberes. No me lo hubiera permitido sin su licencia.

Y avanzaba, me deslizaba por el aire, sin sentido, sin rumbo, sin destino. Avanzaba, simplemente saltando, volando de un edificio o monumento al otro, recorriendo la ciudad, saboreando los aromas y las diferentes iluminaciones de la zona que transitara, dejando la voluntad en automático, al capricho que en ese momento demandara el piloto tácito que comandaba mis movimientos.

Empero, debería haber prestado algo de atención porque, sin notarlo, casi sin quererlo; llegué a la torre Eiffel, a nuestro punto de encuentro habitual para los patrullajes y que, ahora para mí, se había transformado en nuestro lugar especial, en donde besara a Chat por primera vez.

Aparentemente mi cuerpo tenía memoria y le gritaban a la voluntad que me llevara a ese preciso lugar.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al advertir que me encontraba en la exacta pasarla en la que maniaté a Chat, justo delante de la viga sobre la que había cruzado el yoyo para inmovilizarlo. Sonreí con nerviosismo al evocar el momento. Tan perverso y tan…caliente.

Suspiré. Estaba allí no para recordar, sino para relajarme, recapacité repentinamente tal bofetada. No iba a permitir que un descuido arruinara mis noche de licencia al transportarme otra vez a ese instante y devolverme a esa posición tortuosa de culpabilidad y error.

La torre era perfecta para las acrobacias, ¿no? Si mi cuerpo me llevaba ahí, tomaría la fortuna de lo que brindaba.

Sonreí con malicia y escalé prácticamente saltando por las salientes de metal, enredando el extremo del cordel en el tirante en la cima del monumento, para intempestivamente arrojarme al vacío en un salto digno de la más arriesgada acrobacia en altura.

Cerré mis ojos regocijándome de los sonidos que el aire arremolinaba en mis oídos, hasta sentir el golpe seco que apretó mi cintura al llegar al límite de la extensión que le había brindado al yoyo.

Allí quedé, balanceándome de cabeza, con los cabellos colgando al aire, los brazos abiertos invitando a la noche a acariciarme.

Con mis ojos aún cerrados para aumentar el disfrute, los labios se estiraron levemente por el placer que me recorría. La sensación era asombrosa, podía apreciar las tristezas desvaneciéndose en al aire que rozaba la piel.

Y en el instante en que un nuevo agradecimiento se esbozaba en mis pensamientos, el indiscutible sonido de una carraspera me devolvió a la realidad con brusquedad.

No estaba sola a esas alturas.

Abrí los ojos girando hacia la torre siguiendo el sonido. Y allí estaba, el sujeto de mis suspiros, de las desdichas de esa noche. El responsable de que me encontrara allí, así.

Sentado en la saliente de la pasarela más alta y oscura, él me observaba siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos con sus pupilas de neón, con esa sonrisa seductora, que me quemaba cada vez que mis ojos huían a mi control y se posaban deseosos en ella. Esa insoportable sonrisa…

—¿Chat?

Desarmé mi posición rápidamente cohibida por la vergüenza, y me arrojé a la pasarela debajo de él, sentándome en el borde a espaldas a su ubicación. No quería verlo directamente, acababa de ponerme realmente nerviosa. No esperaba encontrármelo. No esa noche, no a esa hora, no después de todo lo que estuviera conversando con Tikki.

Si estaba allí era precisamente para olvidarme de él, aunque sea unos instantes, no para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo?— le reproché cuando lo oí aterrizar detrás de mí.

— Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, ma lady — respondió mientras se acomodaba sentándose a mi lado, a escasos centímetros de mí — Llevo observándote jugar con tu yoyo durante los últimos cinco minutos —

—Oh – abrí grandes los ojos. Sentí las mejillas arder.

—Fue…¿cómo decirlo? … Exquisito— y una sonrisa melosa terminó de dibujarse en su rostro, plena, tan típica de él.

Me observaba atentamente, podía sentirlo. Pero no me atrevía a confirmarlo, si lo hacía él notaría que era vulnerable a cualquiera de sus gestos, a su simple presencia, y aún no me sentía preparada para enfrentar a todo lo que se agitaba en mi interior.

Intenté suspirar, más no pude. El aire se entrecortaba en mi garganta. Podría fácilmente admitir que me ahogaba, que no había aire que llenara mis pulmones, más no sería más que una vana excusa ya que el viento a esas alturas castigaba dulcemente nuestro semblante revolviéndonos los cabellos.

Y, como si fuera un truco del destino, una ráfaga más violenta que las anteriores, arremolinó una de mis coletas adhiriendo a mis húmedos labios un mechón del negro cabello. En ese instante, sentí la mano de Chat electrificarme la piel al rozarme escasamente mi mejilla derecha cuando, con extrema delicadeza, enganchó la garra del dedo índice al cabello para retirarlo lentamente desde mi boca.

Algo se terminó de derretir dentro de mí en el preciso momento en que mi mirada se encontró con la suya, con esos iris esmeralda que se fijaron en mí con vehemencia intentando leerme desesperadamente. O eso es lo que interpretaba mientras pretendía yo lucir indescifrable.

Desvié mis ojos tan rápido como su mano me lo permitió, no sin antes llegar a vislumbrar un dejo de tristeza en su semblante.

—Ma lady— su profunda voz me cautivó estremeciéndome — ¿Qué te trae aquí en la madrugada? ¿Te sientes bien? — su preocupación era sincera.

Suspiré antes de responder, un suspiro profundo, cargado.

— No… — una penosa sonrisa se asomó entre mis labios —Bueno… sí, estoy bien… podría decirse —

Aflojé mis hombros, que cayeron hacia delante, y volví a bajar la mirada más allá de nosotros, aunque él siguiera pendiente de mí.

— Simplemente, no podía dormir.

—Te entiendo. Suele pasarme. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Encogí mis hombros en una esquiva respuesta, indecisa.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo bichito ¿no?

Sus palabras, mencionadas con ese tono envuelto en dulzura, bajaron mi guardia y no pude más que girar para mirarlo y encontrarme con una afable sonrisa en la que no había provocación, sólo sincera aflicción.

Le sonreí no por reflejo, en agradecimiento a que hubiera abandonado su instinto seductor, porque me invadía tal vulnerabilidad que impediría cualquier intento de resistencia de mi parte si él sugiriera con su accionar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera hablar. Y eso, terminaría por destruirme.

— Soy todo gato-oídos — acotó en un tono despreocupado y un tanto divertido, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí, mientras señalaba una de las orejas de gato de su traje.

Si quitara cualquier sesgo de mi juicio, podría haber afirmado que en ese momento él se esforzaba para lucir menos indefenso que yo. Eso leía en sus ojos, en el casi imperceptible temblor en sus labios, en ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando, sin querer, la respuesta de mi cuerpo ante su ofrecimiento fuera morderme el labio inferior mientras mis comisuras se contraían en una tímida sonrisa.

Suspiré nuevamente, un nuevo suspiro intenso y entrecortado por el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. Su voz, tan profunda, tan claramente cargada de inquietud, estaban generando el espacio que tantas veces le hubiera pedido a Chat desde el asunto de Veritas.

Hablar. Escucharnos. Decirlo todo.

Todo.

— Dime ¿qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

No lo iba a dejar pasar. No _mi Chat_.

Lo miré nuevamente. Y no fue al pasar. Esta vez me hundí en sus verdes pupilas, en su rostro, en él. Porque sus palabras, la vibración de su profunda voz acariciando mis tímpanos, empujaron a todo mi ser hacia el destino que sugiriera mi kwami.

Y aunque aún algunas barreras estuvieran alzadas entre nosotros, fue un segundo de descuido que me llevó a reparar en como la brisa desarreglaba su dorado cabello, o la tenue luz a esas alturas jugaba con cada músculo de su cuerpo realzándolos en su endemoniado juego de sombras, o la dulce sonrisa que me seducía aún brindada sin esa específica intención; el momento en que supe que cualquier resistencia que montara sería en vano.

Ya era inútil oponerme al impulso de confesarle el pesar que me mantenía en ese estado frente a él, despierta en la madrugada, huyendo en la noche parisina.

Y las palabras comenzaron a agolparse en mi garganta.

En realidad, era un único vocablo repetido mil veces de diferente forma: _"Tú." _

_"Todo es por ti." _

_"Eres tú"_

_"Me estás matando… "_

_"Tú"_

_"¡Tú!"_

—Tú.

Dije al fin, sutil pero decididamente.

Simple, corta, contundente palabra que fluyó desde mi garganta en respuesta a la pregunta que tan inocentemente hubiera sido formulada.

Pude notar la sorpresa inundar su mirada, como sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios se separaron acompañando la respuesta inconsciente de su confusión. Y como, en un pestañear, intentó acomodar la expresión para mantenerse dentro de su postura superada.

Logré advertirlo, brindándome unos segundos para vislumbrar una esperanza, más las palabras que luego me dijera me devolvieron casi en un suspiro a la posición inicial de duda, de culpa, de... dolor.

—Ma lady… — brotó de entre sus labios una media sonrisa libidinosa, acompañando esa frase— Haberlo sabido antes y no estaríamos despiertos a estas horas...—

Y ahí estaba él, el Chat de siempre.

Me entregó un ademán de saludo real llevando la mano al pecho e inclinando la cabeza hacia delante.

— Siempre estoy a tus servicios. — Sus ojos perversos se elevaron posándose en los míos al finalizar la afirmación, otorgando el énfasis que necesitara lo que seguía a continuación — A todos "tus servicios".

Su ofrecimiento golpeaba lentamente mis oídos cargado de la sensualidad de su voz, mientras su lengua acariciaba la comisura derecha de la boca y desviaba, sin disimulo, la mirada a mis labios.

Si tan vana fuera mi necesidad, su respuesta hubiera sido más que satisfactoria. Pero, contrario a ello, la furia se apoderó de mi ser.

—¡Chat!

Le grité y me incorporé de un salto, alejándome de él sobre la pasarela.

Refunfuñé palabrotas por lo bajo antes de girar en la comodidad de la distancia que había conseguido, y mirarlo con dureza.

— ¿Tienes que tomarte siempre todo en broma? ¿Ni por un instante vas a escucharme sin intentar… sin querer… avanzarme? — espeté con furia.

Realmente conseguía cambiarme el estado de ánimo en un santiamén. Cualquier sinceramiento serio que quisiera hacer, quedaban anulados.

Lejos de inmutarse por mis reclamos, su mirada se tiñó de travesura. Ahora me observaba divertido, plácidamente sentado en la saliente. Se había inclinado levemente, encogiendo una pierna a su costado y apoyando el codo en la misma. La pose le favorecía terriblemente. No dejaba ningún punto de su anatomía a la imaginación y no era casual que la adoptara. Me había percatado de que él era totalmente consciente de como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo y sabía aprovecharlo a su favor.

Si quería molestarme, lo había logrado y con creces. Y no estaba dispuesta a admitir lo tanto que me cabreaba que fuera conocedor de sus dotes y de mis debilidades, más cuando intentaba sincerar mi sentir y él decantaba por su acto de seducción barata.

—¡Mierda Chat! ¡Sabes lo que me pasa! ¡Sabes todo! — tragué para aclarar mi garganta al momento que crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Estaba nerviosa y enojada, e incómoda por cómo me estaba viendo mientras le hablaba. Bha… mientras le gritaba.

Seducción barata, pero seducción al fin, y, a mi pesar, estaba haciendo efecto. Estaba jodida. Sí, realmente jodida esa noche.

_"¡La puta madre!"_

—¿Nerviosa?

— Esto es en serio, Chat. — Suspiré derrotada, cansinamente tratando de calmarme —Veritas hizo qu—

—Esos fueron solo los efectos de un akumatizado. – Interrumpió. _¿En serio Chat?_ — Ya sabes que está todo bien con eso. Estuvo bueno, no voy a mentirte bichito — me brindó un guiño —pero ya está, ya pasó. Qué… —

—¡No fue solo eso! — le corté en seco, alzando intempestivamente la voz — Bueno, sí— carraspeé— ¡Pero no solo eso! —

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo…El problema no fue el… beso— me sonrió ladinamente — El problema…es…fue lo que me hizo…después… yo — ¿Acaso estaba tartamudeando?

Me observaba intrigado. Ya su sonrisa maliciosa se había esfumado. No lograba descifrar si no entendía nada de lo que le decía o ya sabía todo y simplemente quería escucharme decirlo.

—Sé que me has superado – suspiré nuevamente relajando mi postura.

Mejor dicho, rindiéndome. Sí, Chat era así, un gato seguro y vanidoso, y también era incondicional, atento y sincero, y todo ese combo es el que me había enamorado al final.

— Y no te lo reprocho, de verdad. Era obvio que eso iba a suceder, te rechacé tantas veces… y muchas de la peor forma, sobre todo la última —lo miré con una expresión de disculpas.

Él asintió.

—Pero, hay algo que… Chat, ya no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces. — tomé coraje inflando mi pecho.

Suspiré otra vez. Creo que fue la noche que más veces suspiré en mi vida. Lo que quería decir, debía ser en un único tirón sino huiría a la primer oportunidad.

— Lo que pasó, lo que hice bajo los efectos de Veritas… eso… eso que tú lo simplificas en efectos de akumatizado…yo...yo... —

Le miré nuevamente. Él ni se movía de su posición.

—Lo siento de verdad.

Asentí apretando los labios.

— Me hizo dar cuenta de que siento... — _respira nena_ — siento muchas, demasiadas cosas por ti Chat y… no son nuevas.

En ese instante, moviéndose tal felino en caza, él se incorporó desde su posición y se situó frente a mí, a centímetros, complicándome todo aún más. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme profundamente a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca y me observaba de esa forma que me derritiera. No había sonrisa sugerente, no había ironía, pero sí provocación, mucha y no se sentía intencional, era como si su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente a mis palabras.

— Creo que… — pasé saliva dificultosamente.

No cometería el mismo error que cometí con Adrien, por más que esta vez me costara muy caro.

— Chat… creo que …me enamoré de ti.—

Mi mirada tembló en ese momento, pero mi determinación permaneció inalterable. Lo había hecho. Dentro de mí sentía alivio, una cierta alegría de cumplir con un hito necesario. Aunque, de a poco, el temor por el precio demandado por tal sinceramiento comenzaba a asomar entre medio de la euforia de la victoria.

Y él, inmóvil frente a mí, con sus ojos anclados en los míos, su cercanía respirando agitada, empampándome con su aliento, envolviéndome con su calor; no acallaba ninguno de mis miedos.

Dios… tuve que jalonar con resolución a mis manos que desesperadamente ansiaban tomar su rostro, acariciarlo, fijarlo en ese lugar para que mi boca llegara tranquila a saborear sus labios.

Y, si había tenido la revelación de que era correcto confesarme a pesar de mis recelos, no podía ignorar que lo que había logrado hacer era suficiente por esa noche. No demandaría una respuesta de su parte, pero tampoco me quedaría a torturarme mientras intentaba leer de entre sus expresiones si en algún punto me correspondía, o lo haría alguna vez.

— Bueno, es mi turno ahora… mantener la esperanza ¿no? – le brindé una media sonrisa de resignación mientras encogía un hombro — Gracias por escucharme gatito…—

Sabía que todo lo que dije iba a dolerme y que no podría dormir en lo que restaba de la noche o de la semana. Pero ya estaba, sin planearlo había conseguido la conversación que buscaba. Ahora debería estar muy atenta de que él no jugara conmigo. Aunque era tonto pensarlo, Chat podía ser mujeriego, muy seguro de sí mismo y alardearlo, pero no jugaba con las personas. Siempre había sido muy frontal conmigo, con todos.

De todas formas, decidí que me cuidaría, para que no doliera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Estaba preparada para un rechazo. O por lo menos eso me gustaba creer.

Le brindé una última y triste sonrisa antes de voltear y balancear el yoyo con un simple movimiento de muñeca, para iniciar mi partida.

No quería huir, y no era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera demoré el impulso de mi salto, pero fue en ese instante en el que había abandonado cualquier esperanza de una respuesta, que percibí su mano en un firme agarre por mi muñeca.

Giré sorprendida para encontrarme con una mirada profunda y determinada, la misma que me brindara aquella noche en que lo rechacé por última vez. La misma, sólo que ahora se sentía como que me envolvía y aferraba; y que no iba a dejar que escapara.

Extendió la otra mano para tomar mi mejilla y acercarme más hacia él. Nuevamente estábamos a centímetros, su rostro inclinado hacia mí, tomando mis ojos, tomándome toda. La caricia que en ese instante ansiaba, no se hizo demorar erizando cada poro de mi mejilla en su recorrido hasta mi mentón. Y tras sus dedos, el camino tácito que dejó ese leve roce fue seguido por sus ojos deteniéndose en mis labios. La anticipación me devoraba y ya sentía el calor de su boca en la mía. El tiempo se había detenido, no había brisa, no había noche, no había nada más que él y yo, y esos intensos ojos verdes que ahora volvían a los míos.

Soltó mi muñeca para tomarme de la cintura empujándome hacia él. Ahora mi cuerpo lo sentía e instintivamente en lo único que pude pensar fue en besarlo.

—Chat… por favor no jue.. —

—Shhh… nunca lo haría — apagó mis palabras.

Impulsó mi mentón hacia arriba al momento que se inclinó cerrando el poco espacio que aún quedaba entre nosotros. Y tomó con sus labios los míos.

Gemí, un gemido ahogado en su agarre, que se esbozó inocente, reflejo del placer que me provocaba pero que no pasó desapercibido por sus ansias porque, en ese exacto momento en que mis sonidos se acallaron contra él, el beso se intensificó. Y, ¡por dios!, que bien que se sentía.

Era dulce y caballeroso. No necesitaba serlo, semanas atrás prácticamente lo habría tomado en ese lugar sin preámbulos ni permisos, de haber averiguado como quitarle ese bendito traje, por lo que no entendía porque no se arrojaba a su característica osadía. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo aceptaría igual, tal era mi deseo en ese momento que nada hubiera importado.

Pero no, por el contrario, elegía ser suave, ser firme, ser lento, ocupar el tiempo que le demandara conocer cada rincón de mi boca. Brindarme lo que le fuera exigiendo, pidiendo con sus suaves caricias el permiso para ir a por más, como si me estuviera conquistando por primera vez.

No podía negarlo, si su fin era desarmar cualquier vestigio de mi voluntad atándola a la suya, lo estaba logrando espectacularmente.

Lentamente, solté mi yoyo para librarme y rodearle los hombros con mis dedos. Una de mis manos no tardó en subir hasta la nuca, enredarse en su dorado cabello, saboreando la sedosidad, el calor, aferrándolo más a mí. Y ese simple movimiento le brindó el permiso para envolverme la espalda con su otro brazo apretándome a él, volviendo el beso aún más íntimo, despertando en mí ese apetito que comenzaba a devorarme por dentro aún solo con la mirada.

Lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba.

—No voy a dejar que te me escapes esta vez, bichito — susurró con su voz más grave en el instante en que ligeramente nos separamos por aire.

Pude apenas responder intentando en vano asentir. Me limitaba a respirar sin perderme detalle del movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

Y cuando un atisbo de sonrisa comenzaba a estirar sus comisuras, no pude contenerme y elevé mi rostro reclamando por más, a lo que él respondió asiendo mis mejillas con ambas manos mientras sus garras apenas rozaban mi cuero cabelludo, hundiéndose en el y enviando descargas electrificantes por toda mi columna vertebral. Un movimiento que detuvo los míos y me fijó a escasos centímetros de él, aprestándome a una distancia conveniente para su mirada.

Me observaba, recorría cada centímetro de mi rostro desmenuzándolo, prendándose de los micros expresiones que se iban dibujando en reacción a su toque, a su cercanía. Me observaba deseoso, anhelante, nervioso, como si esperara alguna clase de venia de mi parte que le confirmaran que era real.

Y cuando la garra de su pulgar se aventuró a rozar mi labio inferior, un gemido fue la gota que rebalsó su dilación, agitando el ya entrecortado aliento con el que acariciaba mi rostro.

— Ma lady…no tienes una idea de lo que esperé por esto…

Le sonreí nerviosamente, más no sin dicha. Esas simples palabras eran la confirmación que tanto me apremiaba.

—Quiero… ven conmigo esta noche.

Sólo unos segundos pasaron desde que su petición fuera realizada, para que mi mirada se oscureciera en anticipación a lo que esas simples palabras albergaban en su seno.

No dije nada, ni una respuesta se esbozó de entre mis labios. Fue sólo la seriedad en mi semblante y la oscuridad de mis iris los que le brindaron la certeza de que estaba en la misma sintonía a sus demandas.

Se separó apenas de mí, y envolvió firmemente mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. En la otra mano le correspondió el bastón que, ahora desplegado, se preparaba para darle impulso a nuestra retirada juntos.

Le rodeé el cuello con mis manos apretándome a él, sin decir nada, sin aclarar menos. Él me brindó una última y encendida mirada antes de hacerme subir a su cuerpo. Le permití obrar a como diera, a como quisiera, contrario a lo que hubiera consentido semanas atrás. Estaba totalmente entregada a lo que la noche y él decidieran.

Y allí nos fuimos, en un salto, dos o tres. Pronto la torre y sus luces quedaron atrás para adentrarnos a las arboledas preludio de las campiñas. Sinceramente, desconocía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero sabía que fuera el que fuera el lugar al que me llevaba, sólo íbamos a estar los dos.

Sólo los dos.

Ya sin barreras, sin juicios.

Sólo los dos, hambrientos uno del otro.

* * *

Como en cada entrega, van mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos sus reviews. Realmente, realmente, me alientan a seguir. Saludos a AquaticWhisper, paolacelestial, BlackKittyQueen y Deidydbz. ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado!

Y también van mis agradecimientos a todos los que leen, aunque no dejen sus comentarios. ¿Por que no? jejeje

Prontito llega el próximo capítulo, prontito, prontito.;)

27/08/20: Editado! Por esa cosa que tengo de mejorarlo jajajajajaj


	9. Dilo: Suave

**Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creaciones de **Thomas Astruc** (muchas, muchas gracias!).

Esta historia es de mi autoría y se encuentra basada en la serie **Miraculous Ladybug** y sus personajes. La sitúo tres años después de que finalizaran la preparatoria. Los arcos argumentales se relacionan con situaciones que se dan durante la tercera temporada, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos. La evolución de los personajes se corresponde a ese momento de la serie también.

Si consideran que algo no se entiende o detectan errores en la escritura, por favor, háganmelo saber para que lo corrija de inmediato.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Dilo: Suave**

* * *

.

Chat deslizó una garra por la cerradura de la puerta ventana del balcón de la cabaña y la desbloqueó suavemente, casi sin emitir sonidos. El gatito era hábil.

La cabaña, la verdad no sé si era adecuado llamarla "cabaña", era más como una gran casa de campo de dos pisos rústica pero lujosa, construida en piedra y madera. Lo observaba trabajar con sus manos, como había logrado encontrar ese lugar y tener acceso, no tenía la menor idea y tampoco era algo que me preocupara en ese momento.

El piso superior, en el que nos encontrábamos, con vista hacia el río a través de la gran puerta ventana que cubría toda la pared del frente, tenía acceso a una alcoba la cual, supongo, era la principal por lo amplia y acogedora.

Abrió la puerta deslizándola a un costado lentamente y con un ademán de mano sumamente caballeroso me invitó a entrar haciéndome pasar primero.

Ingresé alejándome unos pasos de la entrada. Sí, realmente era acogedora, tal como se apreciaba desde afuera. A unos tres metros de la entrada se encontraba la cama doble con respaldar de metal, como las camas antiguas – se me ocurrían varias cosas con eso -. A su derecha se desplegaba un amplio sillón y lo que parecía ser una cómoda, mucho no podía distinguir por la tenue iluminación. A su izquierda…no sé qué había a su izquierda. Oí el chasquido de la puerta cerrarse tras de mí y volteé de inmediato.

Allí estaba él, con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, apoyado apenas en el vidrio, mirándome de esa forma que se te mete por debajo de la piel y te hace sentir deseada. Me fascinaba su forma de observarme, como sus pupilas se deslizaban de mi rostro hacia abajo lentamente devorando todo sin siquiera tocarme. No pude evitar ruborizarme, no por vergüenza, sólo por anticipación. Esa noche él era mío, completamente mío, iba a serlo, estaba sucediendo.

Me mordí la uña del dedo índice cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mí, lento, acechándome, como el felino que era. Ahora yo lo comía con mis ojos, sin disimulo, sin reparos, apreciando la tensión en cada uno de los músculos a medida que se acercaba a mí. La suave luz que lo bañaba por la espalda hacía el resto potenciando todo aún más.

Mi respiración se aceleró y esta vez no me molesté por ocultarlo. Mis labios se entreabrieron cuando se detuvo a centímetros de mí. Esperaba, ansiaba su próximo movimiento, pero no llegó de inmediato. Quedó frente a mí, mirándome, clavado sus ojos en los míos, transmitiéndome de todo aún sin tocarme. Me hacía sentir como una quinceañera ansiosa ante su primer encuentro mientras él trataba de ir lo más lento que podía.

Conocía los movimientos, conocía como devorar todo el placer que me dieran, pero con él, el remolino de emociones y sensaciones que me causaba solo con mirarme, me llenaba de tantas opciones que me inmovilizaban y ponían en blanco cualquier habilidad previa. Estaba excitada, tan excitada y quería hacerle sentir tantas cosas, que no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa.

Solo atiné a tomarle dos dedos de la mano sin quitarle la mirada, y luego comencé a subir recorriéndole el brazo derecho apenas rozando la tela del traje, podía sentir su piel temblar debajo de ese tímido toque. Me encantó. _Eres mío._ Entreabrió sus labios inclinando su rostro para acercarse a mí cuando llegué al hombro y seguí subiendo. La forma en como me exploraba con la mirada, hacía todo lo que su accionar no. Su pecho se movía más rápido al vaivén de la respiración, podía ya oír el sonido del aire que pesadamente exhalaba. Estaba segura de que en sus pensamientos se imaginaba cada una de las cosas que quería hacerme y no se decidía, tal como me sucedía a mí. Sus ojos me lo gritaban, todo en él lo transmitía.

Posé mi atención en su boca. ¡Mierda! Lo deseaba tanto pero a la vez me sentía tan insegura. No sabía que podía gustarle, no sabía que puntos exactos tocar para volverlo loco, no sabía si lo correcto con él era ir suave o apasionado, quería que esa noche fuera perfecta para ambos y _ "¡Deja ya de pensar, mujer, y muévete!"_ me dije prácticamente cacheteándome.

Sabía lo que quería. Lo quería a él, sentirlo, hacerlo mío. Lo tenía para mí esa noche, era todo mío. ¡Al demonio!

Me elevé unos centímetros poniéndome en puntas de pie, me aferré a su nuca y lo acerqué a mí, a mis labios, y me detuve ahí, sintiendo su aliento agitado mezclarse con el mío. Apoyé la otra mano en el pecho, temblaba bajo mi contacto. Yo sentía morir en ese instante.

—Chat yo…—

No me dejó hablar, cerró mi boca con la suya en un beso repentino, apresurado, desesperado de calor. Y yo le respondí. Juro que estaba esperando ese movimiento desde el momento en que entráramos a esa habitación. Se había decidido, había decidido por los dos.

Me estremecí cuando reparé que sus manos delineaban pesadamente mi cuerpo y ¡por dios! se sentía genial. No pude evitar imaginarme como sería ese contacto sin sus guantes y sin nuestros trajes y ese simple pensamiento me destrozó.

Gemí al visualizarlo sobre mí, podía sentirlo en mi piel, dentro de mí y no lo soporté más. Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y comencé a jalar en dirección a la cama, sabía que estaba detrás nuestro aunque desconocía la ubicación exacta. Él sí, podía verlo y no tardó en tomar mis intenciones como suyas, lo sentí sonreír debajo de mi beso, tomando el control al aferrarme las caderas y comenzar a darme pequeños empujones caminando y guiándome.

_"__Sí, gatito"_ No tardamos en caer sobre ella, su cuerpo sobre el mío, posándose con medida violencia. Sentir su peso, todo ese calor abrazándome, moviéndose mientras me besaba, mientras me tocaba, era fantástico. Estaba desesperada por tenerlo. Tomé el cuello del traje y lo halé, quería quitárselo pero en ese preciso momento recordé que eran parte nuestra cuando nos transformábamos en esa fusión Kwami-humano.

_"__¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios te quito esto?"_

Esa idea me desconcentró. Detuve mi beso separándome apenas de su boca, abriendo los ojos. Y él lo notó al instante. Me miró y una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a dibujarse en ese rostro encendido. _"¿Qué vas a hacer gatito?"_ Me tomó ambas manos y llevó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. _Gatito picarón, ¿copiando mis juegos?_

—Chat...no sé cómo… ¿qué?—

Con la otra me recorrió lento, acariciándome el rostro, los labios. Sonrió mientras me observaba. ¿Cómo lo haríamos sin revelarnos?

– Chat… ¿cómo...? —demandé, estaba agitada.

Se acercó a mí oído suavemente y susurró —Dí: puntos suaves.—

— ¿En serio? Cómo sabes…— lo miré confundida, con una mezcla de urgencia, excitación y temor.

—Tengo mis trucos mi lady. – y su sonrisa se tornó terriblemente seductora.

– Vamos a revelar nuestras identidades… — un dedo acariciando mis labios me interrumpió.

– Confía en mí.—

De verdad confiaba en él, sabía en lo profundo de mí ser que él conocía muy bien lo que iba a suceder tras esas palabras, nada que fuera en contra de respetar los principios de los miraculous. Pero no pude evitar caer en la cuenta en ese preciso momento, de cómo lo había averiguado. Sus noches calientes con las fans, las malditas fans… no tuvo problemas con eso y jamás reveló su identidad.

Una punzada de celos picó en el pecho y se retorció. Esto que me estaba haciendo, las sensaciones que me brindaba bajo sus caricias, medidas, precisas, ya las había explorado con alguien más antes, y…¡no podía estar pensando eso! Tuvo una vida antes de mí, como yo antes de él.

—Dilo – me ordenó, y me sacó de esos tontos pensamientos.

Yo lo miré, agitada, excitada, molesta, esa mezcla me azotaba. Contraje el ceño dubitativa. Era evidente que los celos me habían desconcentrado, y Chat lo había notado.

—¿No estás lista aún? — y me sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi estirado cuerpo pasando su mano pesadamente por mis pechos, mi abdomen hasta llegar más abajo.

Jalé uno de mis inmovilizados brazos. Quería tocarlo, pero no me dejó. Me tenía completamente subyugada bajo su peso, aferrando ambas muñecas fuertemente con una mano. Y me sonrió con malicia cuando lo miré reclamando mi liberación.

_ .dios _No puedo explicar cómo me calentó sentirme completamente a su merced. Fuera celos, fuera dudas.

—No voy a soltarte aún, bichito. Sabes que me gusta tener el control. — y se hundió en mi cuello comenzando a recorrerlo con sus labios, lento, pesado, demasiado lento.

—Dilo – me repitió y corrió lentamente su cuerpo hacia un costado, sin salir de mí, sin dejar de presionarme con su peso, dándose el suficiente espacio para que la mano libre llegara a mi centro, perdiéndose entre mis muslos, acariciándome, apretándome por sobre el traje. Me estremecí.

– Oh…dios…Chat…–

Comenzó a presionarme en el punto exacto, friccionando suavemente, sabía muy bien que hacer. Oh, sí, realmente lo sabía. Olas de placer subían y hacían mella en mi interior, estrujándome, quitándome el aliento. Mi cuerpo comenzó a gritar lo que necesitaba, y lo que necesitaba era a él.

—Dilo – volvió a ordenarme en tono dominante, con una voz que se me antojó mucho más profunda que unos segundos atrás.

Seguido presionó con más fuerza. Gemí y mi cabeza se arqueó levemente hacia atrás, cerrando irremediablemente los ojos. Esto era realmente delicioso.

— Puntos… Puntos suaves. — logré esbozar entre mi agitada respiración. _Hazme lo que quieras._

Una delicada luz rojiza recorrió mi cuerpo y percibí como el traje se despegaba de la piel. Quedaba allí, pero ahora se sentí como si lo vistiera, ya no estaba más adherido a mí. Era como llevar puesto un catsuit, apretado, muy apretado, de los que no dejan nada a la imaginación; que desde el cuello a la cadera, en corte cruzado, se sostenía cerrado con una serie de tiras atadas entre ellas con simples moñitos. El antifaz se mantuvo en su lugar, siendo parte de mi rostro, no había forma de quitarlo y por ende mantenía la identidad del portador totalmente en reserva. _"Muy astuto Tikki"_

La tela que me vestía era delgada, ya no protegía como lo hacía el traje, sólo cubría como si simplemente vistiera ropa interior, y Chat no dejaba de acariciarme ahí. Sus dedos se sintieron más intensos, terriblemente calientes. Él gruñó cuando lo advirtió.

—Estás tan…— _mojada_, seguramente esa era la palabra que seguía, porque ¡oh sí! Lo estaba, lista para él.

Me miraba, alcancé a notarlo cuando entreabrí los ojos. Su sonrisa se desdibujaba dejando lugar a una mirada pesada, a una expresión que no podía ocultar el deseo y la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarme todo y poseerme. Me encantó. Sinceramente esperaba que hiciera exactamente eso que estaba leyendo de él, pero no, el gatito tenía intenciones de hacerme desearlo hasta el último momento.

En un suave movimiento, quitó su mano desde mi pelvis hacia el primer moño sobre el pecho. Intenté nuevamente liberarme, pero seguía inmovilizada. ¡Por dios! ¡Cómo me calentaba lo que estaba haciendo! "_Sólo déjalo jugar. Sus juegos son…exquisitos", _ nuevamente resonaron las palabras de Tikki en mi cabeza.

Comenzó a desatar lentamente, demasiado lento para mi gusto, uno a uno los moños que sostenían mi traje cerrado. Con cada moño que se soltaba, ambos lados de las apretadas vestiduras se relajaban y abrían dejando el descubierto parte de la piel del pecho. Chat se tomaba todo el tiempo para desatar cada atadura, brindándose el espacio para ir observando mi piel, sin tocarla.

Todo mi cuerpo se tornó más sensible y demandante de caricias, de calor, de él. Con cada listón que se liberaba tras el pequeño tirón que él le daba, una nueva ola me recorría anticipando lo que vendría después y ya no podía contener nada. Mi espalda se arqueó levemente en un intento de acercar mi torso a sus manos. Mis labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un nuevo gemido en forma de un húmedo suspiro. Giré y lo vi, observándome, devorando cada reacción mía tras sus acciones.

Último moño fuera. _"Te tengo"_. La tela se abrió completamente permitiendo que mi pecho quedara prácticamente al descubierto. Entrecerró sus ojos y me observó unos segundos, lucía agitado y creo que ya se estaba cansando de jugar con su presa porque toda su expresión cambió cuando me oyó.

—Quítamelo—

Dudó aflojando la aprensión de mis muñecas y aproveché para liberar mis manos, empujándolo al costado. Me monté sobre él ni bien cayó de espaldas, tomándole el rostro para besarlo mientras quitaba con urgencia de mis brazos, de mi torso el apretado traje que aún me vestía. Una de sus manos correspondió a acariciar mi pecho y yo lo mantuve allí sosteniéndole de la muñeca mientras balanceaba mis caderas sobre él.

—Bichito, eres … hermosa —

—Dilo tú… ahora…por favor – gruñó ante mi pedido, pero gruñó aún más cuando friccioné mi centro contra él con más violencia, al balancear mis caderas apretándolo más contra mí.

—Quiero tenerte… — le susurré al oído.

No me haría esperar más, definitivamente el gatito había jugado suficiente. O eso esperaba yo. Me tomó de la cintura, envolviéndome con un brazo y me giró rápidamente para dejarme en la posición en la que habíamos iniciado. Un beso húmero se hundió en mi boca antes de separarse de mi cuerpo quedando arrodillado frente a mí, entre mis piernas.

—Garras suaves… — y la suave luz verde lo recorrió despegándole el traje negro de la piel.

En ese momento me incorporé, quedando sentada frente a él. No iba a hacer esto solo, no iba a permitirle que fuera lento, ya no. Lo besé cuando tome de la cremallera sobre las clavículas y comencé a bajarla rápidamente mientras él se quitaba los guantes. No sé en qué momento su torso ya estaba desnudo y mis manos lo recorrían, tal como lo hiciera bajo los efectos de Veritas sólo que ahora no había nada entre mi piel y la suya, era simplemente delicioso.

—Dios…— gemí y aprovechó mi vacilación para tomar nuevamente el control.

Su boca comenzó a recorrerme el cuello, llevándome lentamente sobre la cama otra vez. Sentí sus dientes sobre mi clavícula mientras perdía los dedos por debajo del traje acariciándome nuevamente, volviéndome loca. Su lengua rozó uno de mis pezones. Mis manos se cerraron sobre sus cabellos cuando decidió quedarse ahí un rato más, mientras hundía sus dedos en mí. Me estremecí, gemí, me retorcí. Sé que arrojé alguna maldición porque lo escuché reír cuando su lengua saboreó toda la piel desde los pechos hacia mi cuello, antes de bridarme un mordisco al iniciar la quijada.

—Chat…¡mierda! …Ya…— me estaba llevando al límite, y él lo sabía. Si en algún momento creí controlar algo, fue una mera ilusión.

Jadeó y se separó de mí, deteniendo lo que estuviera haciendo y bajando hasta la línea del pubis, en donde se encontraba el resto de mi traje. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero de un tirón lo que quedaban de mis vestiduras se encontraban vaya a saber en qué parte de la habitación. Y él hizo lo mismo con las suyas, porque cuando pude mirarlo, estaba completamente desnudo inclinándose sobre mí, entre mis piernas.

—Soy todo tuyo ahora. — y tras esa frase pasó un brazo bajo mi espalda y me tomó rodeando la cintura, acercándome mis caderas a las suyas.

Sus labios llegaron después de apoyarse completamente sobre mí. Lo sentía entre mis muslos, lo sentía en mi centro, tan duro, tan caliente que no pude evitar gemir. Su pecho se apretó contra mí y su lengua correspondió a mi boca, acariciando la mía.

Pujó, frotándose contra mi sexo. Estaba lista, por dios que lo estaba. Gemí ante el roce y arqueé la espalda dándole lugar para que llegara.

Se separó de mi boca unos segundos tomándome el rostro con la otra mano, fijándolo al alcance de su percepción.

— Miráme — me susurró.

Mis ojos entreabiertos se clavaron en el profundo verde de sus pupilas y se perdieron en ellos cuando la oleada de placer que se desprendía desde su cuerpo hundiéndose en el mío llegó hasta mi garganta.

— Oh, dios… Chat… —

Una nueva puja y estaba completamente dentro de mí, comenzando sus movimientos suavemente, sin perder detalle de mis expresiones.

—Hermosa — susurró, la palabra sonó ahogada, entrecortada. Esto era fuerte para ambos.

Balanceó sus caderas contra mí una y otra vez. Y yo lo seguía en el movimiento, aferrándolo con mis piernas. Suave, movimientos suaves. Mi respiración era pesada, no salía de mi garganta sin que una queja de placer la acompañara. Él me observaba, ninguna de mis expresiones quedaban fuera de su alcance, midiendo cada reacción que provocaba con sus acciones.

Me besó antes de embestirme con más violencia. Mis gemidos se perdieron en su garganta, yo estaba completamente rendida entre sus brazos. Mis uñas le recorrían los hombros, la espalda. Esto era fuerte, nunca había sentido algo así.

— Más...— jadeé como pude y me lo otorgó, de todo más, más velocidad, más firmeza, más profundidad.

Mi visión era borrosa, el placer estaba aturdiendo mis sentidos, sentía que todo iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Su respiración en mi cuello, ya no aferraba mi rostro. Esa mano correspondía a sostener mi cadera, mi glúteo, firme para que recibiera cada una de sus embestidas.

Manos en la nuca, uñas en la espalda, arriba, abajo. _"Dios, Chat"_ Y ahora ambas le sujetaban el trasero, empujándolo, acompañándolo en el movimiento, marcando el ritmo para que se siguiera hundiendo en mí.

Me besó, con violencia, con ansias. Su ritmo se volvió feroz. Y eso era genial, había encontrado un punto que me estaba destruyendo. Gemí desde lo profundo de mi garganta.

– Sigue así, por favor… así…—

Gruñó perdido en mi cuello y todo se volvió caliente y oscuro para mí. Todo ese placer acumulado, recorriéndome, el calor de su cuerpo deslizándose sobre el mío. Exploté, simplemente exploté entre estremecimientos que sacudieron mi piel, mis entrañas. Un grito se ahogó en su hombro.

Siguió moviéndose. En medio de mis espasmos, él seguía moviéndose arrojando más placer sobre todas las terminales nerviosas inundadas de sensaciones. Era perfecto, era inmenso lo que sentía, lo que me hacía sentir. Cuando cada músculo iba a relajarse, todo comenzó nuevamente, más intenso, más caliente.

—¡Oh, dios! Sí…sigue… sigue…– y no pude decir otra palabra coherente.

Un nuevo orgasmo aplastó cualquier intento de expresión ahogándolo en otro grito de placer, más profundo, más desvergonzado, que comenzó libre y murió en su boca. Me besó al momento que lo sentí llegar a su liberación dentro de mí.

Un instante de tensión absoluta y ambos colapsamos. Yo hundida en ese colchón, él sobre mí, con mis piernas aun rodeándolo.

Movió la cabeza perdiéndose en la curvatura de mi hombro. Unidos en lo profundo, agitados, fundidos nuestros cuerpos, la piel transpirada brillaba baja la tenue luz que provenía de la luna y que se colaba por el amplio ventanal. Un simple momento que no quería que acabara jamás. Me encontraba plena, feliz, mejor que nunca.

—¿Estás bien, bugabu? —Sentí un beso en el hombro.

Sonreí. Asentí con un movimiento. Aún estaba en éxtasis, temblorosa, volando. Aún mi piel vibraba cuando él la rozaba de alguna forma. Lo percibí moverse, clavando los codos en el colchón a mis costados. Se incorporó posando parte de su peso sobre ellos, situándose frente a mí, sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba, hermoso, las mejillas continuaban enrojecidas del calor, la piel le brillaba por el sudor.

—No te salgas... – supliqué. Lo que sentía era abrumadoramente hermoso, y no quería que acabara.

—No pensaba hacerlo, mi lady – y me sonrió.

Le acaricié el cabello y miles de sensaciones me atravesaron. Su mirada era tan dulce. Todo lo que había sucedido se había dado de una forma inesperada, tan espontánea y tan perfecta que parecía que el destino jugara con nosotros. Se sentía como si siempre hubiera existido un plan que nos fue empujando hasta acorralarnos, hasta llevarnos a este preciso momento.

Ahora la urgencia física estaba tranquila, por lo menos por un rato porque él seguía ahí, tan irresistible y caliente como siempre. Pero ahora miles de emociones me invadían, y ellas empujaban a los sentimientos más profundos hacia la superficie. Si él era un astuto lector, como lo había sido hasta el momento, no necesitaba adivinar nada. _"Dos veces seguidas me hizo llegar, ¡dos veces! Gato sin vergüenza"._

No pude evitar reír ante estos pensamientos.

—¿Sabes algo? —

_"__¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer gatito? ¿Realmente sabes cómo me has hecho sentir? ¿Cómo haces para conocerme tanto? Y …¿quieres saber cuánto te amo?"_

¿Seguro que quería decirle todo eso ahora? Tranquila emoción, tranquila.

Movió la cabeza en un ademán de negación.

—Ummm… no, mejor no te lo digo –

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿No me lo merezco acaso?—

Lo besé antes de responder – No. Porque eres un gatito engreído y…—

—Soy tuyo, bichito. No temas de nada. Todo tuyo. – ¿Cómo adivinó? Con esas palabras, tan graves, tan sinceras, selló cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle a continuación. ¡Maldito seas, Chat! Me estaba arruinando a cualquiera que viniera después de él.

Me acarició nuevamente. La mirada cambió, se volvió más profunda y dulce, dejando escapar parte de sus sentimientos, o eso interpretaba. La sonrisa poco a poco se calmó. Me recorría como si buscara en mi rostro alguna respuesta o señal.

—¿Pasa algo gatito?—

Negó. Tomó aire como para hablar. Pero se arrepintió. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba a agregar nada más en ese momento. Éramos más cautos o más temerosos, o sentíamos tanto que no queríamos arruinarlo con palabras a destiempo.

Me miró una vez más antes de besarme. Un nuevo beso que no se encontraba cargado de las exigencias hormonales de minutos atrás. Un beso lleno de algo más profundo, que se movía con tranquilidad sobre mis labios, saboreando cada rincón de mi boca.

Así comenzó. Pero era Chat, era yo, éramos nosotros y todo el deseo que nos acompañara desde largo rato. No tardó en encenderme nuevamente. Y él, otra vez, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo**

No quiero cerrar este capítulo sin dejar mis notitas, pequeñas aclaraciones que a mi criterio ayudan a cerrarlo mejor. Y sino lo hacen, por lo menos dejan tranquila mi conciencia creyendo que si *guiño sacando la lengua*

**1) Verán que dediqué un capítulo entero al Lemmon.** ¡Es que me encanta!¡Adoro el Lemmon! Ya me irán conociendo y verán que me gusta explayarme en estas escenas, describiendo cada pasito, para que el lector se lo pueda imaginar con el mayor detalle posible (si alguien ya leyó el capítulo 1 de mi otro fic _"Te propongo un juego"_, ya se han enterado. Sino lo hicieron, los invito a leerlo ;) *beso*). ¡Perdón si no les gusta leer tanto!

A parte, Ladybug y Chat Noir se merecían un detallado primer revolcón, ¿no? *guiño con sonrisa* Toda esa tensión acumulada, como que ya quemaba.

Si les apetece, pueden leer este capítulo escuchando algún Mix de Two Feet. Sus canciones quedan muy bien con la escena. Simple sugerencia.

**2) El encantamiento de "suave" para quitar los trajes**, es un invento completamente mío. Si alguien lo leyó en otro lugar, les aclaro que yo no jajajaja, no me copié de nadie.

Desde que viera la serie y aprecié que su conversión a superhéroe es mágica, consideré que sus trajes también lo eran, formando parte de sus cuerpos cuando se transforman, como una especie de escudo protector (algo así como Iron Man pero sin poder quitarlo). Pero, tenía que encontrar una forma de "sacarlo" de "desvestirlos" sin revelar las identidades (aún je je je). Así que se me ocurrió el encantamiento, como cuando le dan a los Kwamis la fórmula que los empodera, o potencia. Creo que me entienden, ¿no? Si no, me lo preguntan y por mp se los aclaro mejor.

**3) La profilaxis**, en este fic no entro en detalle con ese tema. Nuevamente ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! No imiten esa parte de este capítulo jajajaja En la vida real, hay que cuidarse. No digo que no se hayan cuidado estos dos, sólo que no lo mencioné *guiño*

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

Como siempre lo hago al publicar un nuevo capítulo, van mis agradecimientos por sus reviews a **AquaticWhisper, Mud-chan, BlackKittyQueen, paolacelestial y leslaut**, siempre fieles. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Me encantan leer sus comentarios, sinceramente. Me alegran el corazón.

Y también un agradecimiento a BlackLady630, jocelingr, Ela9999. Va un gran ¡gracias! Sigan leyendo, y también dejándome sus comentarios.

Y un gran gracias a todos, por mantenerse leyendo, por estar allí interesados en la historia que quiero contar tras cada capítulo. Si quieren dejarme un _review_, yo agradecida de ante mano. Sino, sigan leyendo que ¡hay más de donde viene esto!

Puede que el próximo capítulo tarde un chiquitin más en salir. Estoy complicada con unas cuestiones del trabajo por lo que cuento con menos tiempo libre para dedicarle a la revisión y mejora. Además, estoy con dos fics al mismo tiempo (¡ahhhh!) y bueno, debo repartirme quedando con el tiempo más ajustado aún.

De todas formas, el fic seguirá evolucionando con más aventura, Savasti y el rol que jugará, más de esa nueva relación Ladybug-ChatNoir ¿cómo lo llevarán nuestros héroes ahora que pueden "aflojar" tensión?, Lemmon,más lemmon; y también Adrien con Marinette, ya verán como ahí las cosas se pondrán... un tantito más complicadas. ¿Se descubrirán estos dos? Mmmm... veremos que pasa.

Sigan en contacto. Beso.

_AkiRoss_


End file.
